Kagome Loves
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: A collection of Kagomecentric oneshots. She will be paired up with guys from various anime's. Newest addition: Boba Fett from Star Wars
1. Ryuichi Sakuma

Okay, everyone else is doing one so I thought why the hell not! This is going to be a collection of Kagomecentric oneshots, and kicking it off will be a Ryuichi Sakuma x Kagome one! The idea for this one is loosely based on a true story of how my friend met her husband, only he's not famous! The incidents mentioned; i.e men coming in with panties on their heads, is stuff that has actually happened to me while working at my job.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Gravitation belong to their respective creators.**

**Summary: Kagome is a night clerk at Rose Hotel Yokohama where she meets the object of her desires since her late teenage years, Ryuichi Sakuma. After turning him down continuously because of the fact that he asks her out when he's not exactly sober, she makes him come to a compromise; if he asks her out sober, she'll date him.**

_Intoxicated proposal._

Kagome placed turned the stereo up a little as she printed out the daily revenue report. She had been a night clerk at Rose Hotel Yokohama for the past two years and knew her job better than most people gave her credit for. She could print off the entire night audit in under an hour, leaving the remaining seven open for suggestion. Being related to the boss by marriage had its advantages, like how she was able to listen to her beloved music while working. Mainly Nittle Grasper pounded through the halls. Like many others, Kagome had been a fan of the band since she was a teenager and could sing lyrics to any song on command. She watched idly as the computer screen flicked back to its night shift page and scrolled down to the next part of her paperwork; the dreaded active room and service account report. It took a good twenty minutes for all of this to print, so Kagome used this time to count and drop her cash into the safe.

She sighed and turned the stereo up a few more knocks as her favourite song came on. "This is not what I pictured myself doing at thirty." She mumbled before singing along.

_Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru _

_Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

_(Deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara (kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete_

_Umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru_

_(Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)_

_Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni migaku houseki_

_Te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru_

_(Tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara _

Kagome bobbed her head and dumped her now counted cash into the safe before going back over to her computer to see if the night shift screen was back up yet. Sighing in relief, she printed out the last of her paperwork before turning back to her check in list to add them all as late.

_(Madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru_

_Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou michibiku kotoba ga koborete _

_Shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

_(Deguchi mo naku) _

_(Kuzureochiru)_

_Umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo _

Kiseki wa mada megurikuru 

_Todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni _

_Utsuru toki o osorenaide_

_(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)_

Turning the stereo back down, Kagome stapled all her paperwork to the paperwork from throughout the day and placed it in the box in time for a few men that where staying there to walk in, drunk and…was one of them wearing panties on their head? Biting back a laugh, she looked at then with a grin as they walked over to her. "What can I do for you boys tonight?"

Panty boy smiled at her drunkenly. "Hey Kagome, could you set us all wake up calls for seven tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing panty boy." Kagome snickered. "Why are you wearing those any way? Was it that good of a night?"

The guy standing next to him laughed. "Oh yeah, the owner of the bar gave him those panties as a thank you for getting up on a table and dancing with the staff. The waitresses even signed them!" (A/n: true story, my old man has the panties hanging in the truck to prove it)

Kagome nodded and stared to place the wake up calls on the rooms. "Glad you had a good night guys!"

"Yeah, see you in the morning Kagome." The chorused and left for their respective rooms.

Kagome settled back at the counter and pulled up the Internet on her computer. She went to her favourite game site and began to play a variation of hangman, involving a pig that hung if you didn't get the correct answer. This amused the thirty-year-old for about an hour before she got bored and moved onto bejeweled.

XOX

"Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension. Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru. Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction. Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai. Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi." Kagome was singing along to Shining Collection while flipping through a magazine. It was two thirty and the woman was trying to think of something to pass the time with. Realizing that her stomach was growling, she pulled an apple from her bag and began to eat it, all the while flipping through her magazine. She never noticed the three people approach the desk until one of them spoke in a soft voice. "Excuse me?" 

Kagome looked up, mouth full of apple, and almost choked. She swallowed the lump, wincing as it harshly slid down her throat, and turned her music down. Taking a moment to stare mutely at the people at her desk she shook her head. "This is a stress related hallucination, Nittle Grasper is _not_ standing in front of me."

The platinum haired man chuckled. "I can assure you that this is no hallucination. We need two rooms for about a month, do you have any?"

Kagome nodded dumbly and began her hands began to flicker across the keyboard, albeit shakily. She pulled two registration cards from the pile in front of her and placed them on the desk along with two pens. "I need you to fill these out please."

"There's no need to be so shaky hun, we don't bite." Noriko said with a smile.

Kagome blushed. "Sorry Ukai-san, it's not every day that ones favourite band comes strolling in. I usually deal with drunken business men declaring their love for me."

Noriko giggled. "You'll have to share some stories with me tomorrow night."

Kagome shook her head, if this was just a hallucination, the least she could do is run with it. "I could, but I usually save my horror stories for when I'm training new night shifters. Sometimes I wonder if I scare them too much because half of them don't come back!"

"Can you turn it up please lady? Me and Kuma-chan like this song!" Ryuichi said after signing his name at the bottom.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Of course Sakuma-san." She said and turned to the stereo. She turned the volume up a little and walked back over to them. "Okay, I just need a credit card you're all set!"

Tohma handed her over his visa with a smile. "How long have you been working here Miss…?"

"Kagome." She supplied. "About two years now. My brother in law is the owner and he got me the job."

Tohma nodded. "Do you like it here?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's okay I guess. Not exactly what I pictured myself doing at thirty, but it pays the bills."

"What did you want to do then?" He said, taking back his credit card.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I wanted to be an elementary school teacher, but after my mother died, that idea fell through."

"I'm so sorry about your mother." Noriko said as she joined them both. Ryuichi was still singing along to 'Bird'.

Kagome shrugged again. "I got over it eventually. My brother is what's important now. Okay let me get you checked in and I'll give you your room keys." She sat back down at the computer and typed away. After about three minutes, she walked over to where they keys where. And took three from their corresponding slots. "Okay, Seguchi-san and Sakuma-san you'll be in room 205, and Ukai-san you'll be in room 209. Have a good night!"

XOX

Kagome sighed and slung her bag down on the counter. "Hey Sango, how was your day?"

Sango was Kagome's co-worker and the one she was taking over for. "Alright. You have a couple of late check ins and that but nothing out of the ordinary. Oh yeah, Keiko was really excited this afternoon when I came it."

Kagome nodded while counting the cash. "About what?"

Sango shrugged. "Apparently, Nittle Grasper is staying here. I told her that it was probably just some guys using their names as an alias so their wives don't find them."

Kagome stopped counting and looked at Sango. "I thought it was just a stress related hallucination."

Sango's jaw hit the floor and she stared openly at her friend. "Oh my god, please tell me you're shitting me."

"I shit you not dearest, I was standing here talking to Tohma Seguchi like it was a regular occurrence. I thought if it was just a hallucination, then I should just roll with it. If it happens again tonight, then I'll know its real and not just something my NG obsessed self came up with to pass the time." Kagome explained. "Okay, you're good to go."

Sango grabbed her bag. "Excellent, I have a date tonight with that guy from my book club."

"Is he taking you to the library?" Kagome jested.

"Har har Kagome." Sango said dryly. "He's taking me to a movie and then dinner. I'll stop by later to tell you how it went."

"You'd better Sango." Kagome said as she started to plough into her work.

It was one am and poor Stan had been hung for the fifteenth time that night. It was then that Kagome realized that she sucked at trivia. Looking at the clock, Kagome decided it was time to go and make the coffee for the morning, and she needed a refill! She walked through the closed restaurant to where the coffee maker was and prepared two pots of coffee to put out at four, and refilled her own mug before walking back to her desk. When she got there, Ryuichi was waiting for her.

"Hi Kagome!" He grinned at her.

The poor woman almost dropped her coffee. "Hello Sakuma-san, what can I do for you?" She took note of the rosy cheeks he was sporting and summarized that he had a few too many to drink.

"I got bored and wanted to see you. How are you no da?" The grin never left his face.

Kagome placed her coffee on the desk and blushed slightly. "I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

Ryuichi shrugged. "Happy cause Tohma and Noriko took me to a club after the concert tonight and I had lots of yummy drinks!"

"I can see that Sakuma-san, you look a little intoxicated." She said with a smile.

Ryuichi cocked his head to the side and stared at her. "You know what? I like you! Let's go out to dinner one night!"

Kagome stared at him for a few moments. Ryuichi Sakuma, the man she had lusted after since she was nineteen, just asked her out. As much as she wanted to accept, her better judgement told her not to. He was drunk and would most likely forget about it in the morning. "I'm sorry Sakuma-san, but I must decline. You aren't in the right frame of mind right now."

Ryuichi sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome!"

Kagome watched him walk to the elevator. Just as he entered it, so did Sango.

Sango followed her friends gaze to the elevator and gasped. "They're really here aren't they?"

Kagome nodded mutely. "Ryuichi Sakuma just asked me out to dinner."

"So when are you going?" Sango said.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not."

The older brunette exploded. "What do you mean your not! You've been lusting after him since we were in college!"

Kagome shrugged. "He's drunk Sango, I'll doubt he'll remember in the morning."

"Oh Kagome!" Noriko called as she came into the lobby. "I told you I'd come down to hear some of those horror stories!"

Kagome's dazed look was replaced by a happy one as she saw Noriko. "Good evening Ukai-san how are you?"

"Wonderful! Tohma and I took Ryu-chan to this awesome club after the concert and got him plastered!" Noriko giggled. Her eyes fell on the still pissed Sango. "Well hello happy!"

Sango's pissed face turned to Noriko and softened a little. "Hello Ukai-san how are you enjoying your stay here?"

Noriko nodded enthusiastically. "It's wonderful thank you. Definitely one of the better hotels I've had to stay at. Is there anywhere I can get a coffee before we chat Kagome? I need to flush some of the alcohol out of my system before I go to bed."

Kagome nodded. "How do you like it Ukai-san?"

Noriko waved her hands at the girl. "You can call me Noriko if you want Kagome. I like two sugars and lots of cream please!"

XOX

Kagome came back from her four days off feeling happy and refreshed. She had just spent her four days visiting her sister Kikyo and her niece Rin. Kagome's brother in law, Miroku, had just com back from Europe after a week long business trip to scope out potential places for more of the Rose Hotel chain to go up. She placed her bag down behind the counter and saw her coworker Keiko clutching a piece of paper like a lifeline to her chest while sporting a far away look. "Hey Keiko how was your afternoon?"

Keiko snapped from her daze and grinned at Kagome. "Nittle Grasper are staying here."

Kagome nodded as she started to count the cash. "Yeah I know, I checked them in."

Keiko practically screamed at the poor woman. "And you didn't tell me?!"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it was merely a stress related hallucination produced by my overworked, NG obsessed mind to amuse me. Ask Noriko next time you see her."

"You're on a first name basis with her?" Keiko yelled.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. Now, you're all set, now go home before Inuyasha pitches a fit and starts calling me and demanding to know where you are."

It was about two hours later and Kagome was leaning back on her chair, feet on her desk with her eyes closed as she sang along to her music. A small scuffle on the desk made her open her eyes and she came face to face with a stuffed pink bunny. She smiled softly at it. "Hello Sakuma-san, what can I do for you tonight?"

"It's not Sakuma-san, it's Kumagoro!" The bunny protested.

"Forgive me Kumagoro." Kagome said. "What can I do for you?"

"Noriko kicked us out of her room after the pineapple and rum yummy drink was all gone and now we're bored so we came to see you no da!" Kumagoro said.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

Kumagoro tilted his head to the side. "Why won't you go out with Ryu-chan? He likes you!"

"Because Kumagoro, he asks me when he's drunk. If he was to ask me when he was sober, I might say yes." Kagome explained.

Kumagoro nodded. "Okay but I'm going to hold you to that Kagome, cause Ryu-chan really likes you. See you in the morning!" Kumagoro left the lobby and Kagome allowed herself a small giggle.

XOX

Keiko walked in at six thirty the next morning with a loud yawn. "Morning Kagome."

"Morning Keiko. How was your night?" Kagome replied.

"Alright." Keiko yawned again and started to count the cash. "I hate doing this shift. Why did Yuka have to take her vacation now, right when we're short staffed."

"Because it's inconvenient, why else?" Kagome grinned.

Keiko was about to respond to her, when she stopped to stare across the lobby. "It's him." She whispered.

"Who?" Kagome said and turned her head in the direction hr friend was looking. She saw Ryuichi approaching the desk. "Good morning Sakuma-san, how are you today?"

"Good thank you Kagome." Ryuichi replied. "Kuma-chan told me that if I asked you out when I hadn't drank any of Noriko's yummy stuff then you would say yes, so here I am no da!"

Keiko promptly passed out and Kagome blushed so hard she was sure her hair was as red as her face. "Um I-um…" She stuttered.

Ryuichi smiled. "Meet me here at seven tonight okay and we'll I'll take you somewhere nice. Okay? Great see you at seven!"

Kagome was still stammering when Keiko woke up several minutes later.

"Ow my head." Keiko said as she rubbed the abused appendage. She took one look at the furiously blushing and still stuttering Kagome and came to the conclusion that it was real. "I'll call Miroku and get him to cover for you tonight, I highly suggest that you go home and get some sleep before your date tonight."

XOX

At six thirty that evening, Kagome walked into the lobby of Rose Hotel, anxious. She was dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and a sparkly blue top. She walked over to Sango and smiled weakly. "So, how do I look?"

"Kagome you look gorgeous!" Sango cooed.

Noriko bounced into the hall, dragging Tohma along behind her by the arm. "Kagome you look lovely! Doesn't she Tohma?"

Tohma nodded. "Yes you do look wonderful Kagome. I must say that Ryuichi has been insufferable all day, he's very excited."

Kagome blushed. "Sorry about that."

Noriko waved her hands at the woman. "Keiko told me that a man is covering for you tonight. Is he single?"

"Sorry, but no. he's married to my sister." Kagome replied.

Noriko sighed dramatically. "All of the good ones are always taken."

"Or gay." Sango supplied.

"So true." Noriko said. "What time are you off tonight Sango?"

"Ten, why do you ask?" Sango replied.

"well, I was thinking that we could go on a man hunt!" Noriko said excitedly.

Sango grinned happily. "We could do that! I would have to call ym brother and let him know that I wont be home until late."

"A man hunt it is!" Noriko said, clapping her hands together. "You don't mind to you Tohma?"

Tohma shook his head. "Of course not, I was planning on calling Mika tonight anyway." He looked over to Kagome and saw her fidgiting while chewing on her bottom lip and glancing at the click nervously. "I take it that you are nervous because you are a fan?"

Kagome was about to answer when Sango did it for her. "Borderline obsession is more like it. You should have seen her side of our college dorm room, I couldn't breath through all of the NG stuff."

Kagome shot her friend a dark look. "Sango, shut up."

Ryuichi walked through the lobby and toward Kagome before an argument could break between the friends. He too had chosen to dress casually, in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. "Kagome you look very pretty!"

Kagome blushed and smiled. "You look wonderful too Sakuma-san."

Ryuichi shook his head. "We are going on a date Kagome, you can call me Ryuichi. Are you ready to go? Great bye, bye everyone!"

XOX

Ryuichi and Kagome were giggling as they approached her house. It was two in the morning and they had done everything that the Yokohama nightlife had to offer, starting with dinner, then a movie and he even too her dancing. After spending the evening with Kagome, Ryuichi decided that he really liked her. They were talking about their families and it really amazed him to learn that the only reason she was working the job she was, was to put her younger brother through art school when what she really wanted to do was continue her own studies. The stopped in front of Kagome's house and she smiled at him. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Ryuichi. I had so much fun."

Ryuichi nodded and grinned at her. "I did too. Would it be too much of me to ask you for another date?"

Kagome shook her head, blushing. "I would love to go out with you again."

He nodded and bent down to place a sweet kiss on her cheek before walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."

Owari x 

I would like to thank Kurama'sFoxyMiko for all of her help with this collection. For your constant ideas, for helping me get mine in order and for keeping me extremely entertained while I write, thank you dearest!

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	2. Hisoka Kurosaki

**The credit for the general idea goes to my boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Descendants of Darkness belong to their respective creators.**

**Summary: Tsuzuki goes on vacation, leaving Hisoka to his own devices. Two days after he left a huge amount of demon slayings takes place across Tokyo and the Order of Hades gives Hisoka a new partner for the case, Kagome.**

**Pairing: Hisoka Kurosaki x Kagome Higurashi**

Office Romance 

"Hisoka for this case you'll be getting a new partner."

These words echoed through Hisoka Kurosaki's head as he waited in the snow for his new partnered to show up. He blamed Tsuzuki for taking a vacation and leaving him only two days before a large amount of demon slayings across Tokyo began. Normally, the Order of Hades wouldn't bother with demons, but seeing as it was happening in populated areas, they had no choice but to investigate. Hisoka eyes every man that came near him in hopes of spotting his new partner before his partner spotted him. He hated the idea of being pared with someone that couldn't sense him. Like he needed another ass to save. His sixteen year old eyes strayed from scoping out potential partners to a brown eyed beauty that was walking his way. She was dressed in a beige jacket with faux fur trim and jeans, the biting November wind had coloured her cheeks a rosy red and if it weren't for the fact that he was dead, he would have approached her. That was, if she hadn't approached him first.

"Hisoka Kurosaki?" She said, her voice making the blood rush through his veins at an alarming rate.

Hisoka nodded dumbly, his talk left incomplete as he stared openly at her.

The girl smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I must have asked several men before finding you. Gushoshin wasn't very specific when he told me about you. He just said that you have blond hair and green eyes."

"Ano, who are you exactly?" Hisoka said finally.

The girl let out a small gasp and offered her gloved hand. "Excuse my manners, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm your new partner."

XOX

It was a week into the case and Hisoka had never been so infatuated with anyone in his life. Little things like how she brushed her teeth when she first woke up and again after breakfast he found endearing, to big things like how she only slept on her left side with her hands up by her face, linked by her left pinky and right forefinger he found utterly adorable. The pair were now holding hands over the breakfast table, gaining sweet looks from the other patrons. The Boss had decided that for this case, they needed to go incognito, so they were registered to one room in the hotel under 'Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki, seventeen year old newlyweds on their honeymoon. Hisoka made a mental note to send the Boss a very large chocolate ice cream cake for setting this up, and one to Tsuzuki for going on vacation. He looked at the angel he was sharing a table with. "Would it be too much of me to ask how you died?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side and swallowed the muffin she was eating. "Hisoka, I'm not dead."

Okay, this shocked the otherwise unflappable boy. "Then how are you a guardian of death?"

Kagome used her free hand to wipe her lips on a napkin. "Technically, I am not a guardian of death. Boss Man calls me in to deal with 'special' cases like this one. I am a miko Hisoka, I specialize in purifying demons."

Hisoka nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

Kagome placed her napkin on the table and got up. "Please excuse me darling, but I must freshen up." She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking to the washroom.

The old man sitting at the table next to them smiled at Hisoka. "You are one lucky kid, she reminds me of my wife at her age. Don't ever let her go."

"I don't plan on it." Hisoka replied.

Kagome returned and was all smiles. "Honey, would you mind if I spent some time with my cousin this afternoon?" She said with hidden meaning.

Hisoka shook his head. "Of course not my love. I was hoping to visit some local sights this afternoon anyway." Also said with hidden meaning.

"Wonderful! I'll call him when we get back to the room." She beamed.

If he had lacked the proper composure, Hisoka would have choked on the tea he had just sipped. Instead he gave a muttered "Wonderful." Through gritted teeth.

XOX

Kagome pilled her knee high black socks on and smiled at her partner. "Is something the matter Hisoka?"

The blond haired teen scowled. "Who is this guy you're going to meet? I hardly believe he's your cousin."

Kagome shook her head at the telltale sign of jealously that leaked into his voice. "You would be correct in saying that, he is more like a big brother to me than anything. He is one of my best friends and one of the few demonic connections that I still have."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" He said sarcastically. "Because now I feel tremendously better knowing that you're taking off to see a demon."

She laced up her runners and stood up, brushing any wrinkles from her denim mini skirt. "Please try not to worry Hisoka, he's taking me to a demonic bar to scope out potential suspects. I assure you that I'm completely safe in his hands." She grabbed her room key and walked over to the door. "If I run into any trouble, then I promise to call you okay."

Hisoka nodded gravely. "Fine, but please be careful okay? We don't know who is slaying all this demons yet."

"I know that you're worried but like I said, I'm in safe hands. He has quite a reputation in the demon world as being a formidable foe. No one messes with him. Ja!" she said and walked out

The elder Gushoshin (sp?) twin chose that time to pop up. "Hey kid hows it going with Kagome? Any leads yet?"

Hisoka shook his head. "Not yet, but she's headed to meet one of her connections now and he's taking her to a demonic bar to try and scope any out."

Gushoshin cocked his head to the side in contemplation before grinning like a loon. "You like her don't you?"

"Of course I do, she's my partner." Hisoka replied with a small blush.

"No I mean you _like_ her, like her." Gushoshin gushed. "Awww, the kid has a crush! I can't wait to tell the others."

Hisoka's eyes widened. "Do it and you'll find yourself stuffed and mounted on my wall!"

XOX

Kagome waited in the designated spot for her companion to arrive, excitedly bouncing from foot to foot. It had been a few months since she had seen him and she and was pretty excited. Sje spotted his long black hair and practically leapt on him. "Koga!"

Koga grinned wolfishly at Kagome and made haste to her. He scooped her up in a hug and grinned. "How have you been Kagome? And is that a male I smell on you?"

Kagome blushed and smacked the wolf demon on the arm. "He's my partner for this case, nothing more. Now, we need to get going because Hisoka and I have a date tonight."

"So his name's Hisoka huh? How old is he" How long has he been working for the Order?" Koga questioned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on wolf boy, I'll tell you when we get there.

Kagome followed Koga to the demonic bar that he owned, the aptly named 'Den'. It was pretty popular with demons and a few humans too. He ushered her to a table near the back of the room, mainly to speak privately and because he knew that Kagome would hate the looks and questioning glances that would follow her. Once she was seated, he stared to ask questions. "We're here now, so how old is this Hisoka guy?"

"He's sixteen." Kagome replied. "And no, he's nothing like Miroku."

Koga nodded his head in approval. Every time Kagome even thought about going on a date with someone, he had to check them out and make sure that they weren't only interested in her because she was beautiful. Koga like the other wolves in his pack, were fiercely protective of Kagome as she was deemed 'theirs'. "Who is his regular partner? Do we know them?"

Kagome nodded and took a sip of the juice that was brought to her. "Remember Tsuzuki? I was partnered with him last year for that vampire demon case. Anyway, he's Hisoka's regular partner but he went on vacation to Osaka."

"The Glico factory right?" He replied.

"What else?" She said smoothly. "That man has a bigger sweet tooth than Sota and that kid survives on sugar."

Koga lowered his voice considerably. "Any ideas on who yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm getting bad vibes from your new bartender. What happened to Yumi, did he quit?"

"No he took paternity leave, his wife just had their first kid." Koga explained. "Cute kid, got his mothers eyes and Yumi's green hair."

"I'm happy for him." Kagome said with a smiled. "How are the guys doing? They haven't been by the shrine lately."

Koga shrugged. "Alright I guess, Hakaku is still getting glue out of his fur from when he last stopped by. Your grandfather really knows how to stick them doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he got Inuyasha quite a few times with them too. I don't know why, but he always seems to get Hakaku and never Ginta." Kagome giggled. She looked toward the door and saw her two friends coming in. "Speak of the devils."

Ginta and Hakaku, two of Koga's pack mates and his best friends, came rushing over to the table where Kagome and Koga were seated. Hakaku smiled brightly at Kagome. "Sister how are you?"

"Fine thank you Hakaku, how are you?" She replied.

"Wonderful thank you! Sorry I haven't been by the shrine lately, business is picking up at last and I've been run off my feet." He grinned.

Ginta snorted. "You're just scared that her grandfather will plaster you with those sticky papers again."

Hakaku scowled at his brother. "You'd be terrified too if he came after you with sticky papers, screaming 'demon begone' and getting glue in your tail. That stuff is a bitch to get out."

Koga whapped his friend on the head. "Don't use foul language in front of Kagome, she's a lady."

"It's fine Koga, really." Kagome said as she turned her attention to the brothers. "Have either of you heard anything about the demon slayings lately?"

Hakaku shook his head, but Ginta nodded. "I heard from one of the neko I know that some creepy doctor is gathering souls to try and resurrect Naraku."

Kagome paled considerably and Koga took her hand. "It's just a rumor Kagome, that's not going to happen. Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel."

Kagome nodded her hanks and got up. "It was nice to see you guys, please try and stop by the shrine soon okay?"

XOX

It was a little after five and Hisoka was going crazy. Kagome had been gone for three hours and hadn't called to let him know if she was safe. Maybe the guy she was meeting wasn't really a friend, but her lover and she was using the friend cover as an excuse to get away from him and meet her lover in secrecy. Or what if she had gotten kidnapped as soon as she left the hotel? What could her kidnapper want with her? Hisoka rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He looked out the window and saw a motorbike pull up. The driver took off his helmet and dismounted before offering a hand to his passenger. The girl on the back got off and removed her helmet, giving Hisoka a nice shock when he saw his 'wife' give the driver a kiss on the cheek before walking toward the front door of the hotel with a grin on her face.

Poor Kagome. She was going to get completely chewed out and she didn't even know it.

As soon as she walked in the door, she saw a very angry Hisoka waiting for her. "Hey Hisoka, how was your afternoon."

His left eye twitched a couple of times before he got up and walked calmly over to her. "My afternoon was spent pacing this room, worrying about you! What were you thinking going out for three hours with a demon without even calling to let me know that you were alright!? Anything could have happened to you and I would have been none the wiser!"

Kagome stared at him cutely for a moment before her face fell into a smirk. "I'll make sure that I call you next time mother. Oh and by the way, I might have a lead."

Hisoka's mouth snapped shut before opening again. "Who?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she took off her shoes. "Ginta told me about some rumors that were flying about some creepy doctor collecting demonic souls to try and resurrect an old enemy of mine."

The blond teen paled and whispered something almost inaudibly. "Muraki."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Doctor Muraki was the man who killed me." Hisoka said quietly. "But I thought that the Serpents Flame got him?"

Seeing the obvious distress of her partner, Kagome walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She knew that this could calm him. "It's only a rumor Hisoka, chances are that it isn't even true."

I guess you're right." He said with a sigh. He stole a glance at the clock and smiled weakly at his beautiful partner. "Come on, I promised you a night out."

XOX

"Chief I want you to take Kagome off this case." Hisoka was currently sitting in Chief Konoe's office trying his best to get Kagome out of danger. The investigation had been going on for the past three weeks and he knew that Tsuzuki would be back any day now.

Konoe shook his head. "Sorry Hisoka, but you need her more than you're willing to admit."

Hisoka slammed his hands down onto his boss's desk in anger. "This is not about me needing her, this is about getting her out of harms way! Muraki is our prime suspect at the moment and I don't want her to get hurt because of him!"

Konoe crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Hisoka. "Why are you pushing this so badly Kurosaki? Kagome is capable of handling herself."

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER DAMMIT!" Hisoka yelled.

The Chief smirked and looked a little behind Hisoka. "Then maybe you should tell her that."

Hisoka's face flushed scarlet and he turned slowly. Kagome was standing in the doorway her hand to her mouth and her eyes wide. Hisoka's heart sank.

Kagome slowly walked over to him and she threw herself into his arms. "Oh Hisoka, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't. You're my partner and it would be hard to work with you if you didn't feel the same for me." He replied and brushed his hand over her cheek.

Kagome giggled a little and looked up at the blond. "How could I not love you Hisoka? In three weeks you've shown me what it is to be loved."

Bringing his face closer to hers, he whispered to her. "Would you hate me I said that I want to spend forever in your arms?"

Kagome shook her head and he closed the small gap between them.

"Hey Chief I'm…Am I missing something?" Tsuzuki chose that exact moment to return from his vacation. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Konoe. The Chief placed a finger to his lips and lead Tsuzuki away. "The kids gone through enough in his lifetime, let him have a small slice of happiness." He whispered to the detective. "If anyone deserves it, it's those two."

Owari x **Okay, I hope that you all liked this oneshot. ** Much love always 

**Squishy xxx**


	3. Mitsukuni Haninozuka

I watched the entire series of Ouran High School Host Club on Youtube (all hail the creators of youtube!) and decided that I love Kaoru and Hikaru to bits (but I like Kaoru just that teensy bit more), Hunny-senpai is too cute for words and deserves nothing less that total adoration (and cake), Mori-senpai is utterly awesome, Haruhi is a gem for dealing with all of them, Tamaki is a total idiot, and Kyouya has this bizarre 'separated at birth' thing going on with Uryu Ishida from Bleach. That being said, my love for all things cute inspired this fic, so without further adieu…

'**Let them eat cake!'**

**Pairing: Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka x Kagome Higurashi.**

**Summary: Kagome has been a student on Ouran Academy since she started middle school, yet she has never visited the Host Club. Her friend Atami asked her to go with her 'just this once' as her birthday present. Kagome relents and goes, only to discover her love of sweet things strays from the cake that is placed in front of her.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club belong to their respective creators.**

Let them eat cake! 

"Please Kagome? Just this once, and if you don't like it then you can leave." Atami begged her friend. It was her birthday and all she wanted from her lifelong friend was for her to visit the Host Club with her. She heard that this weeks cosplay was going to be 'pirates' and she couldn't resist the idea of seeing Mori-senpai in costume.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Atami, you have asked me the same question every day for the past month. Why don't you understand that no means no?"

Atami grasped her hands together in front of her as her eyes go all watery. "Please Kagome? I will never ask you for anything ever again if you do this for me?"

"Ah, fine!" Kagome relented, wincing as she heard her friend squeal. "You only turn seventeen once right?"

Atami nodded. "Oh thank you so much Kagome! Come on, we should go quickly or we'll miss Mori-senpai in tights!"

Kagome groaned as her friend dragged her to the third music room. Opening the door, she winced again as Atami squealed, again, as rose petals flew at them and the heady scent of perfume flooded her senses. She snorted. "Isn't this a tad overdone?"

Atami shook her head and pulled her into the room. She sighed happily as the seven boys came into view.

Tamaki stood and grasped the hands of both girls. "Good afternoon ladies. Please tell me that you are going to allow us scoundrels to capture your hearts."

Atami blushed and stuttered while Kagome rolled her eyes in obvious irritation. "Not likely Romeo."

Tamaki's eyes strayed over to Kagome. "Tell me miss, why is it that you are wearing the male uniform when you are quite obviously not."

"The school rules state that every student must be in uniform. Point out the rule that states because I am female, I must wear something that looks like a monkey threw up and I will." Kagome replied.

The twins snickered. "Is this your first time at the Host Club?"

Atami nodded. "It is my birthday and I decided that I was going to visit."

"Happy birthday then princess." Tamaki smiled. "Now, what will be your type today? We have the wild type." He pointed to Mori. "The loli-shota type." Hunny. "The cool type." Kyouya. ""The natural type." Haruhi. "The little devil type." The twins grinned. "Or will it be me, the pirate king that will sweep you off your feet?"

Atami blushed. "Ano, may I be with Mori-senpai?"

Tamaki nodded. "Of course princess. Mori, please accompany our princess."

Mori nodded and walked toward Atami. He held out his arm for her. "Please come with me princess."

Atami let out another squeal of delight and walked with him.

Tamaki turned to Kagome. "What suits your tastes today princess?"

"Quit it with the princess bullshit Romeo, I'm only here because she dragged me." Kagome said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be there before she squeals herself to death. I really don't want to be the one to explain that to her parents."

Kagome walked over to Atami and sat down next to her. She gave a small smile at her friend before tuning everything out and becoming engrossed in her won little world. Kagome mentally went over her weekly chore list. Just because she came from a wealthy family didn't mean she didn't do her fare share of the housework. If she remembered correctly, it was her week to cook. The following week the duty belonged to her stepbrother Inuyasha. She wondered vaguely if she still had enough of the imported vanilla mint chips that she loved left. She wanted to bake some cookies when she got home.

"Princess, do you want some of my cake?" A cute voice asked her, taking her from her musings.

Kagome looked over at Hunny and shook her head. "Please don't call me princess Hunny-senpai, my name is Kagome."

Hunny nodded happily. "Okay Kag-chan! So do you want some cake? This one has strawberries on it!"

"No thank you Hunny-senpai, I am saving myself for cookies when I get home." She replied.

"Ooh cookies!" He smiled. "What kind of cookies?"

"My stepfather gets me vanilla mint chocolate chips from Wales that I like." Kagome replied. "I am going to bake some when I go home."

"I like fresh cookies." Hunny said, taking another bite of his precious cake. "But I burn them all the time! Mother says I am to stay away from the stove."

"I don't know what I'd be able to do if my mother banned me from the stove." Kagome replied. "So, what kind of things do you like Hunny-senpai?"

"I like cake and Usa-chan and Haru-chan and Takashi-chan!" He said. "I also like it when Takashi-chan spars with me!"

This piqued Kagome interest. "Are you fluent in martial arts Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny nodded, his cake gone and another slice placed in front of his courtesy of Mori. "Yep! I trained very hard and fluent in judo and karate. Takashi-chan is teaching me kendo."

"I am also fluent in judo, but I am better at Tai kwon do and kendo." Kagome gave a small giggle. "My stepbrother hates sparring with me because he hates getting his butt handed to his by a girl. He doesn't listen when my stepfather tells him that if he detests it so much, then he shouldn't chose someone more skilled than he is to spar with."

"I agree." Hunny said. He put on an utterly adorable face and held out a forkful of blueberry cheesecake to Kagome. "Will you take just one bite Kag-chan."

Finding her resolve crumble, she nodded.

"Say 'aah'." Hunny instructed and held out the cake to her. Kagome opened her mouth and leaned in enough to take the bite offered. Hunny smiled in satisfaction as she smiled and chewed it slowly. "Good huh Kag-chan?"

Kagome nodded and swallowed. "Very good. Thank you for sharing your cake with me Hunny-senpai."

Hunny shook his head and picked up his napkin. Blushing, he brought it to her face. "Silly Kag-chan! You got it on your face!" He wiped the napkin over the corner of her mouth and smiled. "There, all clean!"

Surrounding girls all gave a cry of 'kawaii' at the cute scene and Kagome blushed. "Thank you Hunny-senpai."

Hunny and Kagome chatted about random things for a couple of hours before Kyouya announced that the Host club was closed. Hunny looked to Kagome with big eyes. "Will you bring me some of your special cookies tomorrow Kag-chan?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course Hunny-senpai. I'll stop by after school." She turned to Atami and sighed. "Come on your drooling dolt, we have to get you home."

XOX

Kagome sighed once again as she walked back to the Host Club the following day with a small package of cookies in her hands. She stopped outside the third music room and sighed before opening the door. Completely ignoring Tamaki, she walked over to Hunny and placed the package down in front of him. "Here are you cookies Hunny-senpai, I hope you enjoy them." She said and started to walk away.

Hunny looked at her retreating form and smiled. "Would you like to share them with me Kag-chan?"

Kagome turned around and shook her head. "No thank you Hunny-senpai, I have chores to do at home."

Tamaki overheard and appeared in front of her. "Are you a commoner Kagome?"

Kagome snorted. "Not really, but my parents designate me chores so that I can earn my allowance. It was nice seeing you all again, maybe I'll see you in the school again someday." With that she left.

Hunny watched her leave before he opened the package. Nestled inside were about two dozen golden brown cookies. He took one out and bit it. His eyes watered and he smiled in sheer happiness, making the girls around his squeal in delight. The smile never left his face as he ate cookie after cookie. Thinking

about how much he liked them, he stopped after seven and closed the box that they say in. "Takashi-chan, Kagome's cookies are so good! Oh Haru-chan!"

Haruhi looked up from her guest over at him. "Yes Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny bounced over to her and held out the box. "Try one of Kagome's cookies Haru-chan, they are so tasty!"

Haruhi was going to decline, but seeing the satisfied look on Hunny's adorable face; she nodded and took one. "Thank you Hunny-senpai." She took one and slowly ate it. "Oh wow! These are good!"

After the host club closed that day, Hunny sat quietly, much to the distress of the other host's. It was an unusual sight for Hunny to be quiet, thus the worry of everyone else. Well, everyone except Mori who knew that his cousin was prone to rare moments of contemplation, thus Mori left him be.

"Hunny-senpai are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"You're not usually this quiet." Hikaru finished.

Hunny nodded before taking a cookie from the box at his side. He spent a moment looking at it before taking a bite. His eyebrows furrowed in thought and he swallowed. "Where is Haruhi?"

The twins looked at eachother with worried looks on their face. Their senior never called Haruhi by her full name. "Haruhi already left."

Hunny nodded again and looked to Mori. "Takashi, can you take me to Haruhi's house please?"

"What do you want with my precious daughter?" Tamaki cried.

"I need her help on some girly stuff!" Hunny stated.

"Then we shall all help you!" Tamaki said. "Come now, we can take my car."

The six arrived at Haruhi's apartment thirty minutes later. Tamaki banged on the door, causing Haruhi to give him an awful look when she opened it. "What do you need?"

Hunny gave her the cutest look he could muster. "I need advice Haru-chan. I like this girl."

The Host Club, minus Mori and Haruhi, collectively fainted. With a sigh, Haruhi pulled Hunny into the house. "Please wait with the idiot's Mori-senpai while I talk this over with Hunny-senpai."

Mori nodded and Haruhi gave her thanks before ushering Hunny into the living room. Sitting down, Haruhi sighed again and looked at Hunny. "So, what advice did you need?"

"I want to know how to let her know that I like her." Hunny said. "But I'm scared to tell her."

"Hmm. Maybe you could do something nice for her, is she in your class?" she suggested."

"No, she's in the same year as Kyou-chan and Tama-chan." He pouted. "And she doesn't visit the host club, so I don't know how to get to her."

"Well, what does she like?" Haru asked.

"She like martial arts like me! She said that she's fluent in judo, Tai kwon doe and kendo." He smiled. "Maybe I can get her to spar with me!"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, and make a proposition to her. If you win, she'll go on a date with you."

"And if she wins?" Hunny said.

"Then you'd have to ask her." Haruhi said. "Now, would you like some tea? I think I have some cake left in the pantry of you want that too."

XOX

Kagome sat in her room doing her homework while her brother's played stupid tricks on the maids. She heard a shriek and knew that whatever that had done had scared the victim. Inuyasha came bounding into the room a few moments after with the cordless phone on his hand and a wicked grin on his face. "Kagome there is a boy on the phone for you."

Her mother chose that moment to walk by her room. "A boy! Kagome do you have a boyfriend?"

"No mother." She took the phone from her stepbrother's hand and placed it to her ear, ignoring the somewhat questioning look that her mother gave her. "Hello?"

"Kag-chan! I am happy that you are home!" Came the reply.

Kagome smiled to herself. "Hello Hunny-senpai, what can I do for you?"

"Are you busy on Sunday Kag-chan?" Hunny asked.

"No I am quite free Sunday. Why do you ask?" She said.

"Because I want to ask you if you will spar with me!" Hunny said happily.

Kagome nodded, knowing that he couldn't see her. "I would love to Hunny-senpai. Just tell me where and when."

"Umm, how about at one at my families dojo?" He suggested.

"Alright then Hunny-senpai, I will see you then." Kagome replied.

"Okay, bye bye Kag-chan!" Hunny said and hung up.

Kagome's mother rounded on her. "Why was that boy? Do you have a date?"

"That boy was one of the seniors at my school asking me if I would spar with him on Sunday afternoon." Kagome said.

"What's his name? Maybe we know him." Akira asked.

"His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls him Hunny." Kagome said, turning back to her homework. "Will you excuse me mother, I have homework to do."

XOX

She opened the sliding door to the Haninozuka dojo at one o'clock that Sunday and saw Hunny in the center waiting for her. She placed her bag in the corner and walked over to him. "Good afternoon Hunny-senpai."

"Hello Kag-chan!" Hunny smiled. "Now before we begin, I have a proposition for you."

"Okay." Kagome said.

"If I win this spar today, then you have to come on a date with me." Hunny said.

Kagome blushed but nodded. "And if I win?"

"You may have anything that you want." He said, slipping into a fighting stance.

"Hmm." Kagome thought for a moment before a grin spread across her face and she answered. "If I win, then you allow me to teach you how to bake."

Hunny nodded. "We can do that! Okay, get ready."

Kagome slipped into a stance. Mori commanded the fight to begin from the sidelines and watched as the two went at it, throwing punches and kicks at eachother with ferocity. He gave a small smile as Hunny knocked Kagome to the ground and leaned over her.

"Do ye yeild?" Hunny asked, his face serious.

Kagome nodded. "I yield. That was a wonderful fight Hunny-senpai."

"It was fun! But I believe that I won Kag-chan, that means you have to go on a date with me." He said happily.

Kagome nodded, blushing slightly. "It does."

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow after the Host Club closes, we can go somewhere and eat cake!" He replied.

Kagome nodded, not seeing the need to let Hunny know that she had taken a fall only so she could spend some time with him.

XOX

I really hope you liked that.

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	4. Kaoru Hitachiin

This idea is just weird and I know that I just finished an Ouran Host Club one, but I liked the idea so here it is.

'**Identical'**

**Pairing: Kaoru Hitachiin x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: Haruhi wasn't the only person able to tell the twins apart.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club belong to their respective creators.**

**Authors note: This whole story is set in Kaoru's POV.**

Identical 

All my life, I have had only Hikaru for company. We created our own little world, free from prying eyes and hesitant to let anyone in. That was until we met Haruhi Fujioka. In an instant, she was able to tell us apart, and to be honest, that scared us. No one, not even our own mother, could tell the difference between Hikaru and I, and although it terrified us that someone had come into our world, it also brought curiosity. To this day neither of us know how she did it, but we were happy to open our world for her and she became our 'toy'. It was quite disturbing when Hikaru started to develop feelings for her, because gradually, it wasn't my twin and I anymore. It eventually became Haruhi, Hikaru and me. It was in our second year, just after Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai graduated that it became Haruhi and Hikaru. Kaoru was left outside and they created their own place, the _relationship _place, where I wasn't invited. I was thrust out into the real world alone. I felt naked without Hikaru by my side, like I had been stripped of everything that made me, me. Haruhi's arms became more inviting to Hikaru than mine did, it was her that he clamored for, and her that he sought solace in. I had never felt so alone.

One other person had been able to tell Hikaru and I apart. And she was currently asleep in my arms. Her name is Kagome, and she, much like Haruhi, had stumbled on the Host Club by mistake. She tells me that it was a mistake she would make over and over again if it meant that she could spend eternity by my side. She had not fallen for the 'Brotherly love' acts that Hikaru and myself displayed for the ladies at the host club, instead she sought the companionship only we could give her. You see, Kagome is a twin too and she suffers the same hardships that we did before Haruhi came into our lives. Her and her sister Kikyo are never known as Kagome and Kikyo. Much like us, they are called 'the twins' or 'the Higurashi twins'. Also like us, they make slight variances in their appearances to try and get people to acknowledge that they are two separate beings. Kagome usually keeps her hair at it's natural wavy look, where as Kikyo straightens hers. If they both feel extremely mischievous, then they will both wear their hair the same to confuse people. Tamaki-senpai claims that they did this just so that he can't tell who his designation is. Personally, I find it rather amusing. But I digress; Kagome is very precious to me and came to me like an angel in my time of need. I was going crazy without my brother by my side continuously, when she stumbled on us.

I too wouldn't change that day for the world…

XOX Flashback XOX

It was Friday, and we were seated in our usual places, waiting for the slow trickle of customers to come through the doors. Hikaru was standing by my side, joking around with a giggling Haruhi. It caused me to sadden, knowing that aside from our display for the girls, my brothers' attention was focused on someone else. The door opened and she walked in, out of breath and flushed. I would later learn that she was running late to meet her sister.

Tamaki-senpai rose and stalked over to her. "Welcome, I can see you are new to the Host Club, so which host will suit your needs today?"

"Host Club? Is this not where the orchestra meets?" She asked.

"Why no, the orchestra meets in the _fourth_ music room." Tamaki-senpai explained.

She gave a cute pout and crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn, I knew that Kikyo was too dumb to remember!"

This caused me to snicker. The fact that she would voice her opinion would soon become one of the things I grew to love about her.

"I apologize for interrupting your thing. I will be going now." She said and made a move to leave.

Hunny-senpai (who had decided that he was still going to host even after he graduated) smiled at her cutely. "Why don't you stay for a while and have some cake with us?"

"No thank you, I have to meet my sister." She said.

"Surely your sister would understand if you chose to spend some time in our company instead." Tamaki-senpai said.

"Not likely. My sister will explode like Mt. Vesuvius if I don't meet her on time." She replied. "But maybe I will bring her here after her orchestra meeting is over."

She left then, only to come back half an hour later with her doppelganger. Tamaki-senpai was quick to greet them. "Would you ladies be willing to spend some time with me?"

The two developed grins identical to Hikaru and I when we are planning something that will undoubtedly annoy Tamaki-senpai and I nudged my brother. "Watch the show Hikaru, something tells me that this is going to get interesting."

The girls looked at eachother before Kagome spoke. "We will be willing, if you play a little game with us."

"It's called 'which one is Kikyo'." Kikyo continued.

They grabbed their hands together and grinned in unison. "We think you'll like it!"

Tamaki-senpai let out a small wail of despair. "OH GOD! IT'S HIKARU AND KAORU ALL OVER AGAIN!" He said before he went into his corner of gloom.

This gained both Hikaru and my attention fully and we walked over to them. "We would like it if you would join us today."

They both nodded and walked with us to our small group of girls. We chatted idly for a while before we flexed our acting skills.

"You shouldn't frown like that princess, even if classes get you down. It only mares your beautiful features." Hikaru said, touching her cheek. "And we wouldn't want that.

I pouted at my brother. "Am I not beautiful too Hikaru?"

Hikaru grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. "Kaoru, these ladies are lovely, but I only have eyes for you."

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

The girls around us all squealed in happiness. All except for two who giggled softly behind their hands. I looked at Kagome and winked. She shook her head, a grin evident on her face.

"Okay girls, we want to play a game with you…" Hikaru started.

The girls grinned in happiness.

"It's called 'Which one is Hikaru'." I said.

We put out caps on and run around eachother for a few moments before stopping and looking at the girls. "Now, why don't we give our newest ladies a shot at this brother?" I said.

"Wonderful idea brother. Kagome if you will?" Hikaru said.

Kagome pointed to Hikaru without hesitation. "You are Hikaru. Your voice is deeper, you walk different and your eyes are a shade lighter."

We both gasped. No one had ever been able to do it that fast. "How did you know?" Hikaru asked.

All of the girls designated to us looked at her for an explanation.

Kagome gave me a grin before she spoke. " A twin will always know. Would you like a demonstration?"

We both nodded dumbly.

Kagome and Kikyo stood up and faced eachother for a moment, tucking away stray hair, wiping away smudges in their make up before following the same procedure of my brother and I. They stopped and looked at us. "Which one is Kikyo?"

I pointed to Kagome. "You are Kagome. Your voice has a more mischievous edge to it, your hair has a darker tint and you are at least half an inch shorter."

Kagome nodded. "Like I said, a twin will always know."

XOX End XOX

That day, I realized that although Hikaru wasn't by my side all the time, that didn't matter. I was still Kaoru Hitachiin, younger twin and mischief-maker extraudonaire. Kagome slowly filled the gap that Hikaru left in my life, and I found myself falling hard for her. It didn't matter that my brother focused his attention on Haruhi any more, skipping out on opportunities to prank our Tono. Kagome was more than happy to play them with me. She became my light, my love and I wouldn't trade her for the world.

We sit together now, two years after graduation, watching the sun set at the shrine she inherited after we got married last year. Well, I'm alternating between watching the sun set and watching her sleep, keeping her wrapped up in my arms in the world that we created together.

She stirs in her sleep and her eyes flutter open. Glancing up at me, she yawns and speaks to me sleepily. "What are you thinking about Kaoru?"

I look at her again and smile. She always knows. "The past."

Satisfied with my answer, she drifts back to sleep, her fingers lacing with mine which lay on her stomach. Come spring our world will change.

I'm going to be a daddy.

Owari x 

**I am so freaking happy with this! Call m egotistical if you want, but I'm very proud of myself right now. I don't think I've ever done a fic that has made me this teary eyed and happy. I only hope it has the same reaction with you.**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	5. Tamaki Suoh

Please forgive me for all of the Host Club stories, but they seem to keep flowing and the ideas just wouldn't work anywhere else. This was another one sparked by watching Sex and the City.

**Pairing: Tamaki Suoh x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: Some things are never forgotten.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club belong to their respective creators.**

'One night in Paris' 

A breeze rippled through his hair as he stared out into the cool July night. Sighing once more, he turned to his mother. "Mother, I am going for a brief walk. I will return shortly."

She looked up from her book and nodded in his direction. "Don't stay out too late dear."

Grabbing his coat, he nodded an indication that he heard her and made for the door. Bidding the doorman a good evening, he started his trek to find somewhere to think. Half an hour later, he sat on a bench next to the Siene, soft jazz from the street musicians in his ears. He lent back and closed his eyes to think. He thought of his mother, school and everything in between until a soft voice broke him from them.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes opened and he came face to face with sparkling blue eyes that shone from a beautiful face. He smiled softly at her. "I am fine thank you, merely thinking."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll be on my way."

He reached out and grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving. "Please, sit with me for a while."

She sat down and began to speak with him. "Are you a tourist?"

"No, I am native. I have lived here all my life." He replied. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am here visiting my father." She said.

"Where are you from then?" He asked.

She smiled. "I am from Japan. I come here yearly, but it never ceases to amaze me how gorgeous it is here."

"Yes, it is amazing here." He smiled back. "I have family in Japan, my father specifically."

"It is quite troublesome when your family lay on different continents, non?" She sighed. "Whenever I miss my father, I always think of the Siene."

"I have not seen my father in many years." He said sadly.

She placed a hand on his arm. "I am sorry."

"It is no problem, I am used to it." He replied.

The two talked late into the night, exchanging stories and laughing together. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I must be going, my mother is expecting me home soon."

"Yes, my father will be out searching for me if I don't return also." She stood from her seat as he did, smiling at him. "I had fun speaking with you."

He faced her with a small smile on his face. "I had fun also, it is a shame that we must part ways."

She took a small silver bangle from her wrist and handed it to him. "Please take this."

He fingered it and pinned her with a questioning gaze. "What purpose does this serve?"

"Whenever you wear it, you will remember this night." She kissed his cheek and began to walk away.

He slipped the bangle on his wrist and called out to her, realizing her forgot something most important. "Wait, may I enquire the name of my Japanese beauty?"

She turned her head back and gave him a smile. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Adieu."

XOX

"Tamaki-senpai, are you alright?"

Tamaki turned away from the window and looked at the concerned face of Haruhi Fujioka. "Hai, I am fine Haruhi, merely thinking."

"About what senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki sighed and looked back at the window, his fingers twisting the silver bangle on his wrist. "One night in Paris."

Owari x 

**I really hope you liked this, I am extremely satisfied with it, in spite of its shortness.**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	6. Light Yagami

This one comes in as a special request from Dark Fox 14, she's my buddy and I really hope that you like this Foxy-chan!

**Pairing: Light x Kagome**

**Summary: After finding out that her appointed brother, Ryuk, 'lost' his Death Note, Kagome travels to earth to recover it.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Death Note belong to their respective creators.**

'Again' 

"You did WHAT!?" The yell of a really pissed off angel reverberated off the walls of Ryuk's small room.

The shinigami cringed and gave a small smile to the raven-haired angel before trying to explain. "I was bored Kagome-nee, I had to do something to pass the time!"

Kagome was seething. She turned to her 'brother' with furious eyes. "Do you remember what happened the last time you 'got bored' and dropped your Death Note on earth?"

Ryuk stayed silent. Wise choice.

"Let me refresh your memory." She said, taking a deep breath. "ROME BURNED TO THE GROUND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SERIOUSNESS OF THIS SITUATION RYUK!" She stopped screaming and gave a small smile. "You do know that we have to tell _him_ about this. And then this will be your fault not mine."

"You can't tell him! He will kill me this time for sure!" Ryuk panicked. "He said if this happened again then he'd kill me. Come on Kagome-nee, you love your otouto right?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes I do love you Ryuk, very much, that is why I will go to earth and retrieve your Death Note for you. Who has it this time and where?"

Ryuk let out a breath of relief. "Its in Japan, in the hands of a kid called Light Yagami. He's a good kid, so try not to rough him up when you take it back."

Kagome smiled and ruffled Ryuk's black hair. "I won't. But I am going to be keeping your Death Note under lock and key from now on otouto. Kay?"

Ryuk nodded. "Thank you aneue. Oh and could you bring back some apples with you? I really like those."

Kagome made a weird face. "What in the world is an 'apple'?"

"Ask Light, he usually has some in his room for me." Ryuk explained. "Try one, you'll like them."

Kagome nodded and spread her obsidian wings. "I swear to all that is holy Ryuk, you loose it again and I am going to Sesshomaru. Lord knows what could happen."

"I'm expecting world war three." Ryuk joked.

Kagome gave a small giggle and shook her head. "We'll see. Well, I'll be back in a few days. If Sesshomaru asks where I am, tell him I've just gone to give some emo kid some guidance, he knows that I like to do that."

Ryuk waved to her as she fell from heaven. "Will do!"

XOX

Kagome landed in the middle of Tokyo and headed straight for a booth that she had observed mortals using as a way to communicate with other mortals. She picked up the dense book that lay on a shelf inside and flicked through the pages, searching for one specific name. After roughly an hour of searching she found the name and address she required and flew off to her destination. Landing softly on the windowsill, she pushed the window open and sat on the bed, waiting patiently for this 'Light' character to enter. He did soon after she had seated herself, walking straight to his desk and completely failing to notice her. He pulled the Death Note out of the trick drawer in his desk and began to read through it.

Kagome sighed softly. "You know, it's not good to read that much."

Light froze and slowly turned to face her. He looked in awe at the angel before him. "Who are you and how did you get into here?"

"I am Kagome, aneue to Ryuk and I came in through the window." She smiled.

Light nodded. "So why are you here?"

"I have come to retrieve the Death Note that my otouto so carelessly gave to you." She explained.

Light clutched the book to his chest. "You cannot have it. I am close to creating the perfect world."

Kagome giggled. "You remind me very much of the last person to get his hands of a Death Note. Do you know what happened to him?"

Light shook his head.

"He started world war two and a very good friend of mine died for letting him have it. Should you refuse to hand over that Death Note to me, I will have to make you and the consequences will be dire." She said. "On top of that, I really don't want to have to explain to my boss what you did and then execute my otouto for giving it to you. That would cause too much paperwork for me."

"What would the consequences of my actions be?" Light asked.

Kagome gave a malicious grin to him. "You would be hauled to heaven and live for eternity…"

"That doesn't sound to bad." Light said.

"…where you will be tortured by every soul that you put in that book, myself and my boss. Now, are you going to hand over that book or do I have to make you?"

Light sighed. "I only want to make the world a safer place for the ones that I love."

Kagome walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, but doing so, you are hurting many others. Have you thought of the families that are hurt by loosing someone they loved? Criminal or not, they are still mortal and have other mortals that love them. It is not your place to hand out punishments Light, that is reserved for Sesshomaru."

"Who is Sesshomaru?" He asked, gazing at the book, trying to make his decision.

Kagome placed a finger on her chin. "I believe you mortals call him 'God', though I really don't understand why." She looked at the fruit bowl and gasped. "Oh yeah, Ryuk asked for some apples please."

"They are the round red ones, take as many as you like." Light sighed and handed over the book to her. "I will give this to you, although I really can't understand why I am doing this."

She took the book and gave him a smile. "Thank you Light, you have made the right choice." She gave Light a kiss on the cheek before putting the book in her kimono and turned toward the window.

"Wait." Light called out as she prepared to take off. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes." Kagome said. "In about three years, Sesshomaru has big plans for you."

Owari x

I hope you liked that, not very fluffy, but I really haven't seen enough Death Note to make it any better. So, sorry if Light seemed OOC.

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	7. Kiba Inuzuka

In response to a lack of Kiba x Kagome fics, I decided to write my own and hopefully provoke more of it's kind. Please bear in mind that I've warped the stories of both Inuyasha and Naruto to meet my needs, so don't flame me for it!

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. A truck, a cat, my boyfriend. Unfortunately, Inuyasha and Naruto is a couple of things I don't.**

Wait for Eternity.

_There once was a priestess that went by the name of Kikyo. Kikyo was a beautiful woman that was loved by her entire village, to which she was the healer for. She lived a normal life, until one day she fell in love with an Inu hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had spent his whole life being rejected by both humans and youkai because of what he was, until the fateful day that he crossed paths with Kikyo. The two settled down and began to plan for a life together, when sadly Kikyo was stuck down by illness. She spent many a month bedridden, with Inuyasha by her side. On a dreary afternoon late into the spring Kikyo died. With her drying breath she made a promise to Inuyasha. She promised him that she would wait for eternity, and see him in this world or the next. Inuyasha, stricken with grief, ran out to the forest where they first met and ran his own sword through his heart. It has been one hundred years since the fated lovers died, and the promise is still unfulfilled. The demons and humans are now separated, the land evident of human progress. In the village of Konoha, two people are about to meet, and fulfill the promise left to them by their incarnates._

XOX 

Kiba trudged down the road on the way home from training. It had been a productive day, and the dog user was feeling pretty good about himself. He had done a good deed today, by setting up two of his best friends; Hinata and Naruto. Kiba gave a slight nod to the dog in his jacket, indicating that he heard the request from him and proceeded to walk toward the old shrine grounds. He was to meet with the resident priest about the dreams that had been plaguing him as of late. In every dream he was besotted with a beautiful woman wearing what could only be described as red and white pyjamas. The dreams had been troubling Kiba because he felt a strong pull toward the woman, like he knew her somehow, but he had never caught her name. He walked across the grounds and was greeted by a young woman that wore the standard forehead protector of the village. She appeared to be his age, with hair cascading down her back like black silk and soft brown eyes that her smile reached. He walked over and decided to ask her about the priest he was meeting.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be meeting with the priest of this shrine. Could you please direct me his way?" He asked politely.

"You mean gramps? Sure follow me." She replied and walked toward where her grandfather was praying to the Deity of the shrine. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, chuunin. You are?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, also chuunin. Whose team are you on?" Kiba asked as he stuck out his hand.

Kagome shook his hand and continued on the path. "Team five with Takahito and Yuki. You?"

"Team eight with Hinata and Shino. Oh and Akamaru of course." He grinned at the dog in question.

Kagome looked at Akamaru and smiled. "Cute ninken. So what did you need to see gramps about?"

"Just some dreams I've been having lately. It feels like I'm really there you know? Like I've lived it." Kiba said.

Kagome nodded. "Sounds like you're dreaming about a past life. I used to have them until gramps found out that I was a powerful priestess in a past life. He never has stopped bugging me about quitting the life of a ninja and become one."

"Sounds interesting? What did she look like." Kiba asked.

"Just like me only I'm a little different. Apparently my eyes are softer than hers were. Her name was Kikyo or something, I never really paid attention to gramps when he tried to explain it." She answered.

Kiba chuckled. "How are your missions going?"

Kagome merely shrugged. "Not too bad, we went on one with team seven last week, just got back a couple of days ago actually. They weren't so bad, but that Sakura girl could have been a little more professional about it."

"Sakura's a little obsessed with Sasuke, but she's nice enough. Naruto's a total riot though." He said.

"Oh yeah I know! That kid kept me in a constant state of amusement. It's a shame about how the rest of the village treat him, he's a real nice kid." She smiled at him. "Anyways, I'll leave you to talk to gramps. I'm having lunch with Takahito at Ichiraku's. Ja!"

XOX

Kurenai dispersed her team from training and watched as Kiba stuck around unusually. She walked over to him and smiled. "What's wrong Kiba? You never stick around after training."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Dreams still getting you down huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. When I spoke to the priest last week, he said that he'd look into it and get back to me when he found out some more info." He sighed and looked down to the yipping Akamaru. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, I have to go, I told Kagome I'd meet her after training for lunch."

"Kagome?" Kurenai quirked an eyebrow at her student. "Isn't she the girl on Kaoru Nakamura's team?"

"Yep, we've been meeting all week. To tell you the truth, I really like her." Kiba said with a blush. "I feel like I've known her forever. I dunno, it feels like destiny or something. Ah, now I sound like Neji! I gotta go!"

Kurenai smiled at her retreating student before turning toward her own home and into the arms of her waiting husband.

Kiba came to a speeding halt in front of Ichiraku where Kagome was waiting. Akamaru jumped out of his jacket and straight into her arms. As Kiba was evening out his breathing, Akamaru was receiving an ear rub while Kagome told him about her day. Kiba looked at the two and laughed as Akamaru tried to explain his day with a series of yips and whines. Kagome nodded with a smile on her face, even though she had no idea what the dog was saying. She looked up to Kiba as Akamaru was explaining to Kagome how he accidentally ate one of Shino's bugs and smiled. "Hold that thought Akamaru, my translator needs my attention for a moment."

"Translator huh? And here I was thinking that I was the person that you came to see." Kiba said jokingly.

Kagome gave a mock gasp. "How could you think that Kiba? You know that the only reason I accept these dates is to see Akamaru."

'She called it a date!' Kiba cheered in his head. "Now it all makes sense, you're a glutton for fuzzy appendages and are using me for my companion."

Kagome gave Akamaru's ears another rub and nodded. "Yeah, your hood just doesn't do it for me in the cute and fuzzy category. Anyway, care to translate Akamaru's adventures for me then tell me about your day? I'll tell you mine."

"I'd love to my lady." Kiba offered her his arm in a gentlemanly manner. "Would you care to allow this lowly peasant to escort you and your _ahem_ date to your table?"

Kagome gave a sweet giggle and took his arm. "I would be honored oh lowly peasant."

XOX

It had been eight months since Kiba and Kagome had met and during that time, the pair had progressed from casual dates between friends, to an official couple. They currently sat under the large tree on Kagome's shrine, cuddled up with eachother watching idly as Akamaru played with Kagome's obese cat Buyo. Kiba smiled at the beauty in his arms. "Hey Kagome?"

Kagome looked up him with a smile on her face. "Yeah Kiba?"

"Did gramps ever find out about those dreams I used to have?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said slightly sadly. "Quite a sad tale too."

He kissed her cheek and cuddled her tighter. "Why so?"

"You remember I told you about my incarnation Kikyo?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

She sighed. "Well, it turns out that your dreams were memories from a past life too. An Inu hanyou names Inuyasha to be precise."

Kiba looked down at her. "Well, that's a good thing I guess. I wonder what he looked like."

"Apparently he was very handsome." She smiled. "Much like you really."

"Awww, I love you too." Kiba smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "So, how did he die?"

Kagome hesitated for a second before sighing. "He killed himself."

"Why would he do that?" Kiba asked.

"Because his only love died. She promised to wait for eternity for him Kiba." She turned on his lap and gave him a watery smile. "To see him in this world or the next, and she waited for one hundred years."

Kiba's arms tightened around her, sensing her tears. "That's a very long time to wait. I wonder if she ever gave up."

Kagome shook her head and reached up to place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "She never gave up Kiba, because she believed that he would come back to her and he did."

Kiba sighed sadly. "If she comes looking for me, are you going to leave me?"

Kagome shook her head. "She won't come looking, I know that she wont."

"How do you know?" He asked.

Wrapping her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. "Because she is holding you now, and won't let you go again."

One single kiss under the darkening sky.

The lovers found peace again.

Owari x 

I spent months working on this, and in all honesty, I ain't too happy with it. Its way too sappy for my tastes, but you lot might think different, so let me know.

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	8. Suguru Fujisaki

Reading a Tohma x Shu Gravitation fic called 'Beautiful' inspired this one. I was going to do this as a Tohma pairing, but I liked this idea better, so I hope that you all enjoy it!

**Pairing: Suguru Fujisaki x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: Suguru just couldn't forget the girl his cousin hired to tutor him in English Literature.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Gravitation belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Maki Murakami respectively.**

**Warning: Heavy fluff, but not much and safe for teens. Kinda drabblish.**

_Tantalizing_

Nimble fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, exposing her creamy skin. Tickling her sides unintentionally, Suguru swallowed the moan that escaped her lips. His own traveled, placing soft open-mouthed kisses along her jaw. Reaching her neck, his tongue snaked out and tasted her, his teeth nipping at the skin for a brief moment before moving back up to her lips and swooping in for another kiss. He broke for a moment, panting, and stared deep into her cerulean eyes. "Kagome, you are so gorgeous."

Kagome blushed prettily. "As are you Suguru."

He gave her a smile before dipping again and capturing her lips once more. Her tongue met his at the entrance of her mouth as her hands gently stroked his back before slipping under his shirt. His hands moved once again as they pushed up the bottom of her skirt and touched her as though she were a glass rose. In Suguru's eyes, she was just as fragile and twice as beautiful. Kagome moaned softy again and moved her lips to his neck, repeating the process he had used on her not moments before.

Sighing softly out of sheer bliss, his hand traveled further up her thigh, skimming her panty line. She let out a small moan, encouraging his to continue so he slipped his fingers past the thin barrier and –

His head came off of the table he was sitting at, as a book made it's decent. Bleary eyed, he looked at the very person he was dreaming about.

"Suguru-san, why are you sleeping when you should be reading?" Kagome huffed out angrily. "I took time out of school to tutor you and now you aren't paying attention? You're cousin would be pissed!"

Suguru grinned sheepishly. "I was just resting my eyes?"

"Rest your eyes on your own time Suguru-san, for the time you are wasting is mine." She said. "Now, continue with your reading and then I shall quiz you on it."

He sighed, knowing that he couldn't win this fight and picked up the assigned book, 'Devil in Grey' and began to read. But still…

He couldn't forget about her.

Owari x

I hope that was good enough for you.

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	9. Shikamaru Nara

**This idea's been floating around for a while, and I had no pairing to put it to, until now!**

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: Shikamaru Nara, thirteen-year-old genius does not need a babysitter. Unfortunately, his mother disagrees. AU**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Naruto and the songs 'Shaketramp' and 'Sorry' belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Marianas Trench and Buckcherry respectively.**

**Dedicated to Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami who requested this pairing.**

**The Babysitter**

He groaned. "But I don't need one, I can take care of myself just fine!"

Hikaru Nara shook her head and placed a steely gaze on her son. Satisfied with his flinch, she spoke. "You are thirteen years old Shikamaru, you are still too young to take care of yourself."

"But Ino and Choji don't have one!" Shikamaru argued.

"That's because Ino and Choji are spending the night at the Inuzuka's." She replied. "Don't argue."

Sighing, he nodded. "Troublesome."

Shikato Nara ruffled his son's hair. "That's a good boy. You'll love this girl that we hired, she has a brother your age."

Shikamaru shrugged and began to walk up the stairs. Hikaru called after him. "We'll call you down before we leave."

He plopped onto his bed with a groan. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number of his best friend. It picked up after only two rings. "Hey Itachi is your brother there?"

Itachi chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Which one?"

Sighing again, he answered. "Naruto please."

"Course." The phone changed hands and a happier voice came on. "Hey Shika, how's it going?"

"My parents and Ino and Choji's parents are all going out for the night so my mum hired me a babysitter." He sighed once again. "Troublesome."

Naruto chuckled. "So I take it that you want me to come over and rescue you from the clutches of evil."

"That's about it." Shikamaru replied. "I'll let my mum know that you're coming over, bring Sasuke with you if you want. I have to go, she beckons."

"Alright, I'll tell Sasuke and we'll be over in about an hour." Naruto said. "Bye."

Shikamaru hung up the phone and walked down to the living room where his mother waited.

Hikaru smiled at her only son. "Your father has gone to pick her up and he'll be back in a couple of minutes. I expect you to behave to her Shikamaru, no funny stuff."

"Sure." He said with a yawn. "Can Naruto and Sasuke come over?"

"We're back!" Shikato called at he walked into the living room followed by a black haired girl. Shikamaru stared at her discreetly, she was very pretty.

"You must be Shikamaru." She stuck her hand out to him, a beaming smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

XOX

Shikamaru had to admit he was wrong about getting a babysitter. It wasn't like he needed one, but he did like having Kagome with him. She was playing scrabble with him and losing marvelously. He heard a knock at the door and got up. "I hope you don't mind, but my friends called before you came and said that they would be coming over for a while."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't mind at all. Do you want a drink while I'm getting?"

He nodded and walked to the door. He opened it and began walking back to the living room. "Make yourselves comfy guys."

Sasuke and Naruto plopped down on the couch beside eachother. Naruto looked at his friend. "So, whats this girl like?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "She's alright I guess. She's in the kitchen getting us drinks at the moment."

Kagome walked back in to the living room carrying four cans of pop. "I hope you're all okay with coke because I don't know what you drink." She lifted her head and grinned at the Uchiha brothers. "Hey Sasuke, Naruto."

"Hey Kagome." The both said before separating to make room for her on the couch between them. Kagome handed Shikamaru his can of pop before moving over to the sofa and sitting in between the two boys. Naruto placed his head on her left shoulder while Sasuke mimicked the right. They both wrapped their arms around her and sighed.

Shikamaru stared. "I take it you know Kagome then."

"She's our babysitter too." Naruto said.

"And Itachi's best friend." Sasuke finished.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Alright then."

"Hey Kagome?" Naruto said and looked up at his cushion, puppy pout out at full force.

Kagome looked over at him and groaned. "What Naruto?"

"Can you bake us some cookies?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke too turned the pout on. "Please?"

Kagome sighed. If anything got to her, it was the pout that the fraternal twins had perfected. "Sure. Do you mind Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not really, you're the babysitter."

Kagome stood up with a smile. "Great! If you could show me where you keep your baking supplies I can get right to it!"

Shikamaru waved a hand in the direction of the kitchen. "Dad keeps everything above the stove."

Kagome nodded once and walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke and Naruto moved back closer to one another and grinned at Shikamaru. "She's nice isn't she?" They said.

"Yeah I guess." Shikamaru said.

"She's good at everything." Naruto continued. "Cooking, school…"

"…Babysitting, housework." Sasuke finished. "Mum and dad are under the impression that Itachi's with her because they're so close, but they've been friends since forever."

"Yeah, but Itachi told us that he would only ever see her as his friend and that they only act like they are." Naruto said. "She's can dance too."

"Do you want to see?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru shrugged with a yawn.

Sasuke moved to the stereo, taking his Ipod out of his pocket as he did so. He hooked it up and picked a song. The music started and Kagome walked out of the kitchen. She smiled at Sasuke before walking over to Naruto and pulling him up. The two began to dance hyperly to the song.

Kagome laughed as she danced, singing along. "Try a little more, little more, little more."

Naruto twisted her around as he sang. "They slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore."

"Upside down and around and around." She sang.

"Just another piece till you need another sound." Sasuke joined in.

Once the song was over, she retreated back to the kitchen to finish up the cookies.

The twins looked over at Shikamaru. "You see, Kagome's perfect."

Shikamaru nodded. "How old is she anyway?"

"I'm sixteen." Kagome replied as she walked back into the living room. "The cookies will be ready in about ten minutes. I hope you all like chocolate and cherry!"

XOX

Hikaru and Shikato came home rather happy around midnight. Shikato was drunk off his ass so Hikaru was left to pay Kagome and take her home. She smiled at the teen as she handed her a twenty. "Was he any trouble?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no, he's a good kid. We had fun."

"That's good. Did you need a ride home?" Hikaru asked as she dumped her drunken husband on the couch to sleep it off.

Kagome shook her head again as she picked up her bag. "No thank you, I'm spending the night at my friend Itachi's place, so he'll be here to pick me up in a minute."

"Itachi's such a good boy. Just like his brothers. Have you met them?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I babysit them too." Kagome replied with a giggle. "I have my own little business going on!"

Hikaru laughed. "You do don't you!"

There was a honk outside and Kagome smiled at Hikaru. "That's Itachi. Well, thank you for hiring me Mrs. Nara, I hope that I can do this again."

"No, thank you Kagome. I will have to thank Rin for recommending you." Hikaru said as she walked Kagome to the door. "She said that Meogi always has fun with you."

Kagome waved as she walked to Itachi's car. She climbed into the passenger's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay tonight Itachi, I really appreciate it."

Itachi smiled at her as he pulled away from the curb and began the fifteen-minute drive to his house. "No problem, my parents are like in love with you so they never mind."

Kagome gave a small laugh. "And when do you plan on telling them that nothing goes on when I stay over?"

Itachi pulled into the driveway of the Uchiha house with a sigh. "As soon as you tell them that there precious Kagome is dating their business enemy's nephew."

"So, never gonna happen?" Kagome said as she picked up her bag from between her legs.

He shut off the engine and climbed out. "That sounds about right. So, what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

She shrugged as she closed the car door and began to walk up to his house. "Anything will do. You know I'm not picky."

He wrapped an arm around her as they walked into the house. "Yeah I do."

Fugaku smiled over at the pair from the sofa. "Good evening kids, what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"Good evening Fugaku." Kagome said. "I think we're going to watch a movie before we turn in, right Itachi?"

Itachi smiled at her. "Yep, any recommendations dad?"

"Your mother picked up something called Borat for the boys to watch, but they haven't watched it yet." He said. "It's on top of the dvd player if you wanted to take that up to your room."

"Will do. Thanks dad." Itachi said and picked up the dvd. He picked up Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. "Bye dad."

Kagome waved at Fugaku with a smile. "Bye-bye!"

Mikoto walked into the room as Itachi and Kagome left. She shook her head and sat down next to her husband. "They look so perfect together don't they?"

"They do." He replied. "I cant wait till they're out of school and having kids."

XOX

Shikamaru slammed his locker door shut with a sigh. The damned babysitter had been all he could think about. Troublesome. He saw Ino and Choji walking toward him and sighed again.

"Hey Shika." Ino said.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had been friends since they were born. Their parents had all gone to school together, so naturally, they had all been together since birth.

"Hey guys." He said.

Choji grinned. "How was the babysitter?"

Ino snickered. Shikamaru glared.

"She was nice." He replied.

"That's good." Ino said. "So what was her name?"

"Kagome." Shikamaru said.

Choji sighed happily. "I know her. She's Naruto and Sasuke's babysitter too. She's such a hottie!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess. I have to go though; my dad wants me to clean my room before my mum gets home. Troublesome." He walked away from his friends and out of the school, heading toward home. His mind was in turmoil as he thought more and more about Kagome. The damned girl was having a strange affect on him. He tore from his musings and realized that he had reached the park, a usual haunt for him on lazy Saturdays. He walked to a conveniently placed bench and sat down. Looking around him he spotted Kagome standing under a tree, seemingly waiting for someone. He watched as a brunette came over and embraced her, his heart clenching at the sight. Shikamaru easily recognized the boy as Neji Hyuuga, his friend's cousin. Neji said something to her and left. Kagome put her hands to her face and shook her head. He arched an eyebrow as he watched her swipe at her face as she left. Sighing, he got up from the bench and began the trek home. Once he arrived, he saw his dad grinning. "What?"

Shikato only grinned wider. "You're spending the night with Naruto and Sasuke, your mother and I have plans."

"Then hire Kagome." Shikamaru said.

"I called her just before you got in, she said that she'd love to but something came up this afternoon." Shikato told his son. "She sounded pretty sad, her cat probably died or something."

"Whatever. I'll go get a bag." Shikamaru said and walked up to his room. He pulled a bag from his closet and put clothes for the next day in it, his toothbrush and zipped it up. Walking down the stairs he waved a hand at his dad before walking out and starting the walk to his friends house.

XOX

Kagome sat in Itachi's room crying her eyes out on his shoulder. He patted her back comfortingly as they listened to Kagome's sad music. "It's going to get better Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head and sobbed. "He didn't say why he…he just said that he couldn't be with me. Said I could do better." She sniffled and smiled up at her friend with watery eyes. "I don't want anyone else Itachi. I just want him."

"I know Kagome, but there's nothing you can do." He said. "Sometimes you just have to get up and move on. Here, I'll put on your favourite song while I get us some cookies." He walked to the stereo and skipped tracks. He left just as the guitars came on and heard Kagome give a loud sob as he closed he door.

Kagome sat back against the headboard and sang along.

"_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

_  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
and when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
and I know I can't take it back_

_  
I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

_  
This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
you get older and blame turns to shame  
_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
and when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
and I know I can't take it back_

_  
I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  
_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
the sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
oh yeah sorry!  
_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
and I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
and I just wanted to say I'm sorry"  
_

Once the song was done, Kagome allowed herself to sob some more. Her heart was breaking and she just wanted to die. The strains of Hinders 'Better Than Me' began to play as the tears fell.

XOX

Itachi took some cookies from the cookie jar and placed them on a plate. As he was pouring some milk into two glasses, his brothers and Shikamaru came through the kitchen door laughing.

"Hey is Kagome here?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded as he put the milk back in the fridge. "She's feeling really down right now, so you boys have to leave her be okay."

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shikamaru found himself saying before he could stop them.

"Her boyfriend of nearly two years dumped her today." Itachi said as he grabbed the milk and cookies.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto. "That's really bad. Kagome loved him a lot. Hey we should go comfort her!"

Naruto nodded. "You in Shika?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure why not."

The three followed Itachi to his room, Sasuke and Naruto giggling the whole time, while trying to hide in the shadows. Once they reached Itachi's room, Itachi placed the cookies on the table next to the now immobile Kagome and sighed. "You all move with stealth of elephant."

Kagome gave a small giggle and reached for a cookie. "I think they were trying to move with stealth of ninja."

"You can't move with stealth of ninja if you cackle with laugh of hyena." Itachi retorted and the three boys came into the room.

Sasuke and Naruto climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to Kagome. "We're sorry Kagome."

Kagome shrugged, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "Shit happens. You just have to pick yourself and move on, right 'Tachi?"

Itachi nodded and dunked a cookie. "That or get piss ass drunk."

"Shut up 'Tachi." Kagome giggled again, wiping away the tears. "You know that your parents would disown us both if we turned up drunk."

Itachi gave a chuckle. He pushed Sasuke aside and grabbed her. "No they wouldn't. They'd disown me, but they'd never do that to you! You're their precious daughter that they never had."

Sasuke, disgruntled from being shoved by his brother, shoved him, and Kagome, off the bed and instigated a pillow fight. Naruto dived into the fray swinging a fuzzy purple watermelon stuffy at Shikamaru. With a shrug and a sigh, Shikamaru joined in.

XOX

"Okay, I have never…" Kagome placed a finger to her lips. "Hmm. I have never kissed someone of my gender."

It had been a month since her break up and the five of them were sitting in Kagome's living room playing 'I've never.'

Itachi sighed and put one of those incredibly sour candies in his mouth. Kagome gasped. "Who?"

Face puckered, Itachi looked at her. "Remember Kisame? That guy in our old math class?"

Kagome squealed and shook her head. "You're kidding me! When?"

"At Inuyasha's party last year." He replied.

The three younger boys made a grossed out face and Itachi chuckled. "Okay my turn. I have never…seen any of those Scary Movie's"

Kagome and Shikamaru ate a sour candy and winced. Shikamaru swallowed his candy and sighed. "My turn I guess. I've never had a girlfriend."

Everyone but Itachi ate a candy. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged. "We're too young for girls."

Naruto bounced in his seat. "My turn, my turn! I have never been to the beach."

"Yeah you have! Mum and dad took us to the beach when we were five!" Sasuke said. "Try again."

Naruto sighed. "Then I've never kissed someone older than me."

Kagome and Itachi ate one. Sasuke looked at Kagome. "Neji was three months younger than you."

Kagome grinned. "Yeah but Itachi isn't."

"Ewww! You kissed my brother!" Naruto said.

"That's just too gross!" Sasuke finished.

Kagome laughed and pulled her legs under her on the sofa she was sitting on. "Come on guys! We were the same age as you and heard some of the older kids talking about it, so we decided to try it. If I remember correctly, it was wet."

Itachi nodded. "Very wet. There was slobber everywhere." He roared with laughter when he saw his brothers gagging. "You'll do it to some day!"

"I don't think I want to play anymore!" Naruto yelled. "I want to play truth or dare."

Sasuke looked at his twin and nodded huge grin on his face. "Ooh yeah. Is Bankotsu in?"

Kagome shrugged. "Hey Bankotsu!" She yelled. Hearing nothing. "Sorry guys, my brothers not home."

"Either that or he's got Jak over." Itachi said.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out. "Ew. Those two are horrid to me."

"Who are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"Bankotsu is my older brother, and Jak is his boyfriend." Kagome explained. "Anyway, Naruto said something about truth or dare, so why don't we up the stakes a little?"

"How so?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, when me and Itachi play with the others, it's do the dare or do something gross and or painful. Like down a shot of vinegar or, take a shot from the tazer." Kagome explained. She noted the 'wtf' look on the three younger boys' faces and elaborated. "My dad's a cop, so we have a tazer and pepper spray on hand at all times."

With a sigh, Shikamaru nodded. "Troublesome."

"Great! So, since it was Naruto's idea, he goes first." Itachi said.

"Okay." His eyes roamed the room and landed on Kagome. "Truth or dare Kagome."

"Truth." Kagome said.

Naruto's eyes gained a devilish glint. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Kagome nodded. "I do. Its small but its there."

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Not telling." She replied. "Only one question at a time."

"Come on Kagome, tell us!" Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah tell us!"

"No way!" Kagome yelled. "I'll never tell!"

"Tell them what?" Came from the doorway. Standing there was a tall man with long black hair.

Naruto looked at him and pouted. "Bankotsu, Kagome won't tell us who she's crushing on."

"Make her!" Sasuke had pouted too.

Bankotsu looked at his little sister and grinned evilly.

Kagome gasped and scrambled for him. "Don't you dare tell them Bankotsu! I swear I'll hurt you!"

He just laughed and moved out of the way. "She really likes this guy that she met about a month ago."

Shikamaru watched in amusement…and hope.

"She said he has brown hair and brown eyes." Bankotsu continued, running away from his sister.

Kagome screamed and threw a stray shoe at his head. "I never told you anything!"

He shrugged and narrow missed the shoe. "So I read it your diary. Same diff!" He paused for a moment. "What's his name again. It begins with an S…"

Shikamaru held his breath. Naruto and Sasuke egged Kagome on while Itachi rolled on the floor clutching his sides.

"Satoshi? No that's not it." Bankotsu said, ducking to avoid the phone book. "Shin…no. It was Shi something. Shinanara?"

"ITS SHIKAMARU YOU IDIOT!" Kagome yelled. She placed her hands to her face and fled the room.

All eyes fell on Shikamaru he turned bright red.

Itachi patted him on the back. "At least he has the decency to blush. Well, what are you waiting for go get your girl!"

Shikamaru nodded and raced up the stairs after Kagome.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. "We've never seen Shika move that fast."

XOX

Shikamaru walked into Kagome's room with a sigh. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome blushed and buried her face into her hands. "I'm going to kill my brother for telling you."

He moved over to her and sat on the bed beside her. "If it's any consolation, they got a blush out of me."

"Oh yeah, I feel so much better now." She said sarcastically. "I found out my brother reads my diary and you found out I like you, but that's okay because you blushed!"

Shikamaru sighed. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome huffed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before he crabbed her by the shoulders and crushed his lips to hers.

XOX

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Naruto said.

"It's been ten minutes." Sasuke replied.

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, but this is Shikamaru we're talking about. Anything that takes even minimal effort isn't worth doing."

"Good point." Sasuke said. "So, if they're not down in five minutes, we go spy?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said with a grin.

"No need." Itachi said. "Here they are now."

The pair walked into the living room together and sat down. Four pairs of eyes were on them.

"What?" Kagome said, shooting a glare at her brother.

"Well?" Itachi said. "Did you kiss and make up?"

"Something like that." Shikamaru said with a small smile.

**Owari x**

**Wellidy, I hope you all liked this and you know the drill. **

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	10. Itachi Uchiha

**Shortly after I read the review from whom this onesie is dedicated to, the first line popped into my head and I worked from it.**

**Pairing: Itachi Uchiha x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: Itachi Uchiha calls a psychiatric helpline to try and overcome the homicidal thoughts he harbored toward his father. He finds so much more.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

**Dedicated to Alexian, who requested it.**

_Cry for help_

"Konoha Psychiatric Helpline, this is Kagome speaking how may I help you today?"

It had started as a simple call to help him overcome the homicidal thoughts he was harbouring, but over the months it had developed into so much more. He became dependent on her, as though her mere voice was the angel's chorus.

"I don't really know what to do. You see this is my first time calling." He said.

"Well how about we start with your name and why you are calling." Kagome replied.

"Yes, um, my name is Itachi Uchiha and I am calling because lately I have found myself having homicidal thoughts toward my parents. My father specifically." Itachi explained.

Kagome sighed. Another teen wanting to kill his parents. "Well Itachi, I am here to help you overcome any problems you are having. Can you tell me when you first noticed these thoughts?"

Itachi was silent for a moment. "It started about two month ago when I noticed how silent my younger brother was at dinner. Sasuke has always been a happy child, always talking about something, but this time he was…so not like himself."

"Continue." Kagome said.

Itachi sighed. "Well, when I confronted him on it later that evening, he told me that father had been pushing him extra hard during training, telling him that he was a disgrace to the Uchiha name because he could not activate out family's kekkei genkai yet."

"It is not unusual for parents to push their children, specifically children in training of the shinobi way." She replied. "Tell me, how old is your brother?"

"Sasuke is five." He deadtoned. "He isn't even in the academy yet and father is pushing him to live up to my accomplishments. It is not fair on Sasuke and I really don't want him to grow up hating me."

"That is understandable Itachi, It would destroy me if my brother were to hate me." Kagome smiled fondly, thinking of the boy she had taken in soon after he arrival in Konoha. "Have you considered confronting your father on this issue?"

Itachi snorted. "You obviously don't know my father. He won't listen to reason, and if I were to confront him, he would merely laugh at me."

Kagome nodded. Yes, she knew Fugaku Uchiha and she thought he was a pompous ass. "Okay, well, when did the thought first become a problem?"

"It started as an idle thought, but lately I am actually imagining scenarios that would involve me killing him." Itachi gave a groan. "The thing is, I have it all planned out so that I could get away with it. I love my mother very much, but she is too spineless and is not doing anything to prevent the victimization of Sasuke. What should I do?"

"I think that you should take a step back and look at the bigger picture." Kagome said. "Do you really want to be the one that causes the death of your parents? I can tell that you love your brother very much, and how do you think he would feel if his idol was to cause so much pain in his life?"

"How do you know Sasuke idolizes me?" Itachi asked.

Kagome smiled as thought of the small black haired child that usually caused havoc in her house. "He is my brother best friend. Back to the point, try to imagine what it would feel like to be in Sasuke's shoes. Your beloved brother, your idol, is the one that murdered your parents. Sure your father needs to get his priorities straight and should be grateful for one child prodigy, but in the end, I'm sure he loves both you boys very much and wants only the best for you."

"He has a funny way of showing it." He mumbled.

Kagome gave a small chuckle. "That he does, but I know that he is proud of you. A parents greatest wish is to see their children happy, he just doesn't know how to tell you how proud he is. He uses pressure to try and make you reach your goals."

"That may actually be true. As soon as I made ANBU, he took the pressure off of me." Itachi said.

"And we have a breakthrough!" Kagome said happily. "Anytime you are feeling as though you want to harm your parents, take a step back and try to see the world through Sasuke's eyes. You will see that you are only going to harm the one you are trying to protect. If that doesn't work, please call again and I will be more than happy to help."

"Thank you." Itachi said. I do have a question though."

"I'm listening." Kagome replied.

"How do you know so much about this?" he asked.

"You aren't the only child prodigy n Konoha, Itachi." Kagome said with a smile. "Well, thank you for calling Konoha Psychiatric Helpline and I hope your life runs smoothly from now on."

XOX

Itachi hung up the phone with a sigh. He felt surprisingly better. That Kagome girl knew how to make things clearer to him, and she had not used any psychological babble that left his head spinning. He walked to his bedroom door and threw it open. "Sasuke! Come here a moment please!"

Less than a moment alter, the small child came into his older brothers room with puffy eyes and a sad smile on his face. "Yes nii-san?"

Itachi got down to Sasuke's level and drew him into a tight hug. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I am proud of you otouto."

Sasuke's smile grew into a real one. "Thank you nii-san, I only wish I could be more like you and activate my kekkei genkai."

Itachi got up and ruffled his hair. "Let me tell you a little secret. It took me months to get my Sharingan activated. Now, how about we test out our stealth skills be sneaking into the kitchen and getting some of those cookies that okaa-san always has for us hmm?"

Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand with a grin. "Yeah!"

XOX

Kagome walked into her apartment with a sigh. She tossed her keys onto the kitchen table and pulled some cocoa out of the cupboard. "Naruto, Iruka? Are you here?"

Two blurs of energy, one blond, one brown came running into the kitchen where she was. She smiled softly at them. "How was your afternoon boys?"

"It was great Kagome-nee!" The five-year-old blond said. "Iruka-nii took me to the training grounds to watch the genin train for exams!"

The fifteen-year-old brunette grinned and nodded. "We had fun. How was work Kagome-chan?"

"Tiring. I had a nonstop stream of calls all afternoon. I didn't even have time to stop for coffee." Kagome said as she began to heat some milk. "Are you going to stay the night Iruka or do you want me to take you home?"

Iruka shrugged. "It doesn't really matter Kagome-chan, either is fine with me."

"In that case, you can put the spare futon up in Naruto's room while I prepare come hot cocoa for us."

XOX

It was festival time in Konoha and Itachi hated it. He saw it as an excuse for his family to prance around, showing everyone how bigger they were than everyone else. That and he hated wearing traditional clothing. He was holding Sasuke's hand as his parents flitted about, giving pleasantries to all of the influential members of the village. He felt a small tug on his hand and looked down at Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii, can I go see my friend?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Itachi nodded and let go of his hand. He watched as Sasuke ran over towards a small blond haired boy being accompanied by an older looking brunette boy. He vaguely wondered what Kagome was doing. Itachi had spoken to the telephone therapist many times over the past month, and gradually, the conversation had changed from his mental health to friendly queries. He knew that she had passed something she called 'college' with flying colours at age sixteen, something that is highly unusual for children in her village. He also knew that she had adopted a young boy after entering the village because she had seen how he was treated and decided that she would be the perfect big sister for him. Itachi could no longer hide it. He was addicted to his therapist. Her very voice was the reason that he called; she gave him some peace. With a sigh, Itachi turned his attention back to his brother. He saw a black haired woman rapidly approaching them, and began to walk over. She reached the three before he did, and shock was evident on his face as Sasuke hugged her around the legs.

"Sasuke, it is not okay to hug random ladies." He said as he reached them.

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a smile that he hadn't used in months. "Kagome-chan isn't a stranger Itachi-nii! She's Naruto's big sister."

"And Naruto is…?" Itachi said as he eyed the woman out of the corner of his eye.

"Naruto is my bested friend." Sasuke said. "But I don't see Kagome-chan that much cash she's always working, but that's okay because Iruka-kun looks after Naruto when Kagome's not there."

Itachi nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome-san."

Kagome smiled. "Likewise Itachi-san. Sasuke-kun has told me so much about you."

Itachi's eyes widened. He knew that voice so very well. "Is that so? Well, Kagome-san please let me take the time to thank you for all the help you have given me over the past month, and you were right. All I had to do was step back and look at the bigger picture."

Kagome gave a small gasp and looked at Iruka. She handed him some money. "Would you please take the boys for some ramen Iruka?"

Iruka spotted the look in her eyes and left.

Kagome turned back to Itachi. "You're that homicidal boy that keeps calling? Well, I never would have thought it would be you."

Itachi gave a small smile. "Well, I never would have expected you to be so young. I was expecting an old maid."

Kagome's mouth hung open for a minute before she replaced the look with a grin. "In that case, would you care to join me for some dango? This old maid is getting rather hungry."

Itachi gave a chuckle and held out his arm to her. "I'd be more than happy to."

**Owari x**

**I really hope you all liked this oneshot!**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	11. Soubi Agatsuma

**Not much to say about this one, the idea was concocted by Kura and me.**

**Summary: Shortly after the murder of her best friend Seimei Aoyagi, Kagome receives an off from his mother, Misaki Aoyagi, to move in with them to be closer to her school. Taking this as an opportunity to fulfill her promise to Seimei, Kagome agrees. During a conversation with Ritsuka one day, Soubi comes in through the window and meets Kagome, but soon learns that he isn't the only one keeping secrets.**

**Pairing: Soubi Agatsuma x Kagome Higurashi.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Loveless belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yun Kouga respectively.**

_Soulless_

"Ritsuka, over here!"

Ritsuka turned his head away from Yuiko and toward where the voice came from. He gave a small nod to the girl calling him before turning back to Yuiko. "I have to go."

Yuiko smiled at him. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ritsuka walked slowly to the girl that beckoned him over. She was smiling brightly at him, but he had never seen her without one. Kagome was one of the few seventeen-year-olds to still hold her ears, and when he was younger, he would have bet his life that she would have lost them to his late brother Seimei. The two were inseparable as kids and it was a rare occurrence to see one without the other. Seimei's death had hit them both pretty hard, and Ritsuka had taken to making as many memories with Kagome as possible. She was like a sister to him. "Hello Kagome. How was school?"

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Wonderful thank you! How was your day?"

"It was good." He replied.

She nodded. "Would you like to go for ice cream before we go home Ritsuka?"

"I would like that Kagome." He smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem!" She gave a small gasp and started to dig around in her school bag. "I picked you up a present while I was at lunch today. I've been saving for it for a while now, so I hope you like it." She handed him a small box with a brilliant smile and waited for him to open it.

It was no larger than a shoebox, and wrapped in metallic blue paper. He stopped to unwrap it and gasped when he did so. It was a top of the line digital camera and black case that had his name stitched on it. Ritsuka smiled over at her and slowly leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love it Kagome. Thank you very much."

She ruffled the hair on his head. "Only the best for you Ritsuka."

XOX

Ritsuka and Kagome sat in his room, working on the scrapbook that they had created to put their favourite memories in. Ritsuka was adding the pictures that they had taken at the park, taking delight in watching Kagome cringe as he put the one he look of her just after a stray football hit her in the back of the head and made her dive face first into her ice cream. "It is a pretty picture Kagome, I don't see why you hate it so much."

"Because my face is covered in ice cream. Is that really how you want to remember me when you're old and grey Ritsuka?" Kagome said, towel drying her hair.

Ritsuka smiled at her. "It doesn't matter, you are always going to be pretty Kagome."

Kagome ruffled the hair on his head. "You are too sweet Ritsuka. Tell me, who was that girl that I saw you with at school today? Was that your girlfriend?"

He blushed. "No! That was my classmate Yuiko, she is a very nice girl if a little ditsy. Naze?"

"Just curious." Kagome walked into the bathroom to put her towel in the wash basket.

Ritsuka sighed and walked over to his desk to put their scrapbook away. He heard the sliding door of his balcony go and turned around. "Soubi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Ritsuka, is that a bad thing?" Soubi asked. "I have been busy working on my project with Kio and haven't had the time to see you, and for that I am sorry."

"Ritsuka I-" Kagome walked into Ritsuka's bedroom and gasped. "Who are you and why are you in Ritsuka's room?"

Soubi looked at her with a blank face. "I should be asking you the same question."

"I live here!" Kagome said, only a little offended. "Now, who are you?"

"Kagome, this is Soubi, he was one of Seimei's friends." Ritsuka explained.

Kagome's eyes flicked to Ritsuka momentarily. "Seimei and I shared the same friends, but I have never met you."

"I was obviously one that he never introduced you to." Soubi said. "How did you know Seimei?"

Kagome gave a sad smile. "Seimei was my best friend. I miss him dearly."

"I miss him also." Soubi admitted. "He and I were very close."

A shrill ring sounded throughout the room and Kagome sighed, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and read the text message before sighing. "I am sorry Ritsuka, but I have to head out for a while, will you be okay here without me?"

Ritsuka nodded. "If anything happens, I will call you."

Kagome gave him a hug before slipping her jacket on. "You had better. I love you Ritsuka, don't forget that."

"I thought that you hated hearing that?" Soubi said.

Ritsuka shot him a look. "If it comes from anyone other than Kagome I do. But she has been telling me that for as long as I can remember. She tells me I am like her little brother."

"And you are okay with that?" Soubi asked. "You don't mind being loved by her?"

"Of course not." Ritsuka replied.

XOX

Soubi walked into Kio's apartment that evening to a very nice surprise.

"Itai! Kio that hurts." Kagome whined.

Kio sighed and put the antiseptic spray on the floor before picking up the bandages. "Don't be such a baby, it's not that bad."

"You aren't the one sitting here bleeding half to death are you." Kagome growled.

"I told you that they were too powerful, but did you listen?" Kio said, wrapping the bandages around her torso. "Noooo, 'we're powerful enough' you said, 'we can handle a couple of kids' you said. Next time, I hope you listen."

"Oh shut up Kio!" Kagome yelled.

Kio smirked at her. "Is that an order?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply when she saw Soubi standing in the doorway. "Hello again, I never expected to see you here."

Soubi nodded. "Same here, obvious question, but what are you doing here?"

"I take a pre-college art course at school and Kio is my tutor." Kagome said smoothly. "We went out to eat and got into a fight."

"With children?" Soubi countered.

Kagome scowled at him. "They were big kids."

"I'm sure they were." He said, smirking slightly.

Kio snickered a little but yelled when Kagome hit him. "I said shut up Kio!"

He sighed. "You should head home, you have school tomorrow."

Kagome sighed, wincing as she got up. "I'll call you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek. "Bye."

After she left, Soubi smirked at his friend. "Now who has the Lolita complex?"

"Screw off Soubi!" Kio yelled. "Are we going to work on our project or what?"

XOX

"Tadiama!" She called as she entered the house. She heard a whimper from the kitchen and the sound of Misaki yelling. Her eyes widened and she ran in.

"What did you do to my Ritsuka!" Misaki yelled, delivering another kick to her son. "He was nothing like you!"

"No!" Kagome yelled and threw herself at Misaki, knocking her away. She picked Ritsuka up off the floor and led him upstairs to his room. She placed him on his bed. "Pack a bag and don't forget your memories. We're leaving now."

Ritsuka nodded sullenly and moved to his closet with a wince.

Choking back tears, Kagome ran into her room and pulled the emergency overnight back she had prepared when she first moved in for situations like this. Dashing back into Ritsuka's room, she grabbed his hand. "Do you have everything?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Good, we're leaving." She replied and led them both out of his bedroom window. Throwing the bags down, she lowered Ritsuka down to the ground. She heard a yell from behind her and quickly jumped over the balcony, not caring where she landed. Kagome felt her wounds reopen and the warm blood seep into her shirt. Wincing, she pulled herself up as she took her cellphone from her pocket. Shakily dialing the number, she put it to her ear as she and Ritsuka walked away from their house. She heard the click of someone answering and began to cry. "Kio, come get me."

"Kagome?" Kio said. "Where are you? Whats going on?"

Choking back a sob, she looked frantically for their whereabouts. "I'm at the end of my street. She did it again Kio, I had to get him out of there."

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." Kio replied and hung up.

Kagome closed her phone and wrapped Ritsuka in a hug. "It's going to get better soon, someone is coming to pick us up."

Ritsuka nodded and hugged her back. "Thank you Kagome."

A car pulled up beside them and Soubi got out of the passenger's side. "Put Ritsuka in the car and I'll get bags in the trunk."

Kio looked at Kagome as she climbed into the back seat. His mouth opened in horror. "Kagome what happened to you!"

"I opened my wounds jumping from the balcony. It's nothing." Kagome replied.

"My ass its nothing!" Kio yelled. "I almost lost you once today I don't want to have to go through that again!"

Kagome sniffled. "I'm sorry Kio, but you know that Ritsuka always comes first to me. I promised Seimei…"

Kio sighed. "I know, but you have to take care of yourself too Kagome. What good are you to Ritsuka dead?"

XOX

Kio closed his bedroom door, leaving Kagome to think. He sighed and looked to Soubi and Ritsuka. "Soubi, will you please go and comfort Kagome. I need to have a word with Ritsuka."

Soubi nodded and walked into the bedroom.

Kio looked at Ritsuka. "You know, after Seimei died, she came to me in the same state that she's in tonight. She was devastated. Kagome made a promise to your brother Ritsuka she promised him that she'd protect you from your mother. I'm sorry but you have to go to the police this time. I won't stand to see Kagome like this any more, it hurts me to see her in this state and I'm sure it hurts you too."

Ritsuka nodded. "I don't like to see Kagome cry, which is why I try and stay strong for her."

Kio sighed and sat down on the couch next to Ritsuka. "I know you do, but now doing anything about it is killing her. She wants to respect your wishes, but she also wants to stay loyal to her promise to your brother. Do the right thing Ritsuka, tell someone."

"Okay, but can I do it in the morning, I'm kinda tired." The boy said.

"Of course. You don't mind sleeping with Soubi tonight do you? I have a feeling that Kagome's going to want me there."

XOX

Ritsuka had made good on his word to Kio and gone to the police. Misaki had been arrested and charged with child abuse. It had hurt Ritsuka to have to do it, but he felt better knowing that his mother couldn't harm he and Kagome behind bars. They had just left the courthouse and were walking home when two girls came out of seemingly nowhere and looked at Kio and Kagome.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Soulless." The blonde one said.

He felt Kagome's hand tighten around his. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"A fight of course." The blue haired one said. "System initiate."

Kagome shoved Ritsuka away, puzzled when he remained in the fighting system. Kio moved to stand before her.

The two girls moved together. "We give you love. We bring men to their knees. We are Lust."

"Enough talking. Kio restraint!" Kagome said.

Chains sprung from the ground restraining the blonde. The blue haired female looked at her companion with a shocked look on her face. "Maya!"

Maya placed her hands on the chains around her neck. "I'll be fine Akira, just take them down."

Akira nodded. "Right. Needles fall from the sky like piercing rain!"

"Sunlight surround to dry the rain." Kio countered, forming a ball of light around Kagome and himself, protecting them from the needles.

"You are good Soulless, I'll give you that." Akira said. "Wind slice like the breaking of a thousand beating hearts."

Kagome gave a sharp cry as the wind skimmed her cheek and chest, tearing her shirt and revealing the mark above her left breast.

"Kagome!" Kio cried. "Moonbeams surround and protect from evil, fall down on it like dragons touch!"

Maya screamed and fell to the ground out cold. Akira turned to Kio and Kagome with an angry look on face. "You have won this round Soulless, but we will be back!"

The system fell and so did Kagome. Ritsuka ran over to her and hugged her tight, mindful of her wounds.

Soubi rounded on Kio. "Why didn't you tell me you were a fighter?"

Kio ran a hand through his hair. "Because it was none of you business and you would have thought I was crazy."

"I would not have thought you were crazy Kio!" Soubi shouted. "Why did you let her fight? Why didn't you just forfeit? Kagome could have been seriously injured!"

Something tapped Soubi on the shoulder and he turned to see Kagome. "Do you think we could have this discussion when I'm not standing in the middle of the street, half naked and bleeding?" She said.

XOX

Kio walked from the bathroom to the hall, with the full intent of heading to his room. He stopped before his bedroom door and gave a weird look to the child sitting on the floor his ear pressed up against it. Kio tilted his head to the side and stopped towel drying his hair. "Ritsuka, what are you-"

"Shh!" Ritsuka whispered and placed a finger to his lips. "Soubi is just about to tell Kagome that he loves her."

Kio crossed his arms across his chest. "If that's the case." He whispered. "Move over so I can hear too."

Ritsuka shuffled over so Kio could crouch down beside him. Both pressed their ears to the door in tome for the confession. "Because." The heard. "I love you too much to see you hurt Kagome." There was a small gasp and it went silent. Kio reached up and turned the doorknob slowly and silently. They both peeked their eyes in and saw Kagome trapped in Soubi's embrace as he ravished her lips. Placing their hands over their mouths to cover the snicker that so desperately wanted to escape and closed the door as silently as they opened it. Getting up from the floor, Kio turned to Ritsuka with a wide grin on is face. "So, you in the mood to eat out?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Sure!"

_Owari x_

**Hope y'all liked this!**

**Much love always **

**Squishy xxx**


	12. Shannon Casull

**Random inspiration strikes and I must heed it's call. This one is set before they get to Taurus.**

**Pairing: Shannon Casull x Kagome Higurashi**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Scrapped Princess belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Sasaki Ichiro respectively.**

**Summary: Shannon, Raquel, Pacifica and Leo run into Chris again, this time while he is fighting an Amber Knight, simply called 'Kage'. Leo begs him to take him in as an apprentice so the mysterious knight begins to travel with them. Shannon starts to notice that something is off with the knight and follows him to the river one night, only to discover his secret. 'Kage' is actually 'Kagome', a loyal female spy for Forsis sent to find out if the rumors about his sister were true. After her identity is revealed, Shannon no longer feels the need to hide his feelings. Things escalate one night…**

'Down by the river' 

"Shannon, I'm tired and my butt hurts." Pacifica complained.

Shannon sighed. "Not my problem."

"But it is aching! Can't we find an inn or something tonight?" She asked.

Raquel smiled at her sister. "We are about three miles out of Taurus, Pacifica, we can stop there."

"My beloved, would you like to ride with me on my horse?" Leo asked.

"No she wouldn't." Shannon said. "She can stay where she is."

Pacifica sighed and continued to watch the scenery slowly passing by. The road was becoming clearer the closer they got to the town and this only fueled her excitement about having a bed to sleep on. Her happiness was short lived however when they reached the gates and saw the proceeding carts being searched. She ducked back into the cart and began to put on her disguise.

"What is going on?" Raquel asked.

Leo grinned. "I'll go find out." He said before taking off to where the royal soldiers were searching.

Shannon looked at his sister. "This is not good."

Raquel shook her head. "No it's not. Pacifica, are you almost done?"

"Almost." Pacifica called back.

Leo was about to come back and tell them what he had heard when their cart came through the gate. He looked at Pacifica, puzzled, as she stood before the guards in a black wig and the same armor as the rest of her family. Once the cart had been searched he and his trusty steed walked over to them. "I get it now! You are all traveling performers!"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Shannon said sarcastically.

XOX

A few days later just after Shannon had rescued Winia from Chris, and backtracked so they could pick up Leo (they had left him in Taurus), the group found themselves in a suspiciously quiet forest on a particularly dusty trail.

"Do you hear that?" Shannon asked.

Raquel shook her head. "I don't hear anything."

"My point exactly." He replied. "Pacifica get in the back, something is going to happen."

Pacifica nodded and climbed into the back, just before Chris came running from the surrounding trees. What was odd, was how he paid no heed to them, but his eyes scanned everywhere else. "Come out Kage, I know that you've been following me."

Leo gasped in awe as an Amber Knight stepped out from the trees; sword unsheathed and smirked at Chris. "How very observant of you Amaraito."

"Die please." Chris smiled and charged at Kage with his axe.

Kage blocked and shoved Chris back a few feet, who ran at the knight again. The two exchanged blows, blocking and ducking as Shannon, Leo, Raquel and even Pacifica watched in amazement. Kage knocked the axe out of Chris' hands and smirked. "It seems that once again, I have won. You might want to leave before I separate your head from your shoulders."

That was all it took and Chris was gone in a flash. Kage re-sheathed his sword and his eyes landed on the group. "I am sorry you had to witness that."

Leo bounded up to him, admiration shining in his eyes. "You're an Amber Night!"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Kage replied.

Shannon snickered. He could easily see himself liking this guy!

"No, one day I'm going to be one too!" Leo said obliviously.

Kage's face gained a look of sheer horror. "I pity your superior. May god have mercy on his soul."

Leo continued on. "Listen I would like it very much if you would make me your apprentice.

"I would rather eat my own head." Kage replied before turning to walk away. "Good day."

"I'll pay you!" Leo shouted.

Stopping, Kage looked over his shoulder. "How much?"

"However much I can earn when I get a job." Leo said. "I just need to get a job."

"Tell me, why do you wish to become one of the elite?" Kage asked.

"I wish to be able to protect my beloved Pacifica from the hardships of our time." Leo replied galivantly.

Sighing, Kage shrugged. "Yeah alright then. Let me get my steed."

XOX

Leo and Kage rode either side of the cart containing the 'precious cargo' ("Rule number one Leo, any non warrior female that you escort gains the title precious cargo.") as Raquel observed the scenery and Shannon did nothing other than guide the horses. They had been going for about three hours and Kage noticed Leo's discomfort. "Rule number two Leo, a knight never shows his pain. You must observe a stoic disposition all the time."

Leo winced as he shifted. "Yes sir. But how do I maintain such a disposition?"

"Just watch Shannon for a little while. You notice that he doesn't smile, nor does he frown. This is the perfect disposition." Kage explained. "Now I want you to focus on anything but the searing pain in your ass."

Laughter could be heard from the back of the cart and Raquel joined in with it. "You are very funny for a knight Kage."

"Thank you milady. It helps when you are out on recovery missions and life looks pretty grim." Kagome smiled, making Raquel blush.

Shannon snorted. "Knights aren't supposed to be funny."

"And my example is supposed to be stoic. Now shut up like a good little bastard and go back to looking cold hearted, Leo's training depends on it." Kage shot back.

Leo smiled slightly, but quickly straightened his face as Kage told him to stop.

XOX

They had been travelling together for the last few weeks and Shannon had spent this time observing and desiring (not that he would admit it) the knight. He noticed a few things that were off about him, like how he steered clear of any questions involving his family, and only bathed alone. It was peculiar behavior seeing as he and Leo bathed together as they were male and Raquel and Pacifica did the same because they were female. Shannon believed in safety in numbers. Run-ins with Chris had been few and far between, and strangely, his attention was always on Kage. It was the last encounter that had Shannon's head spinning.

XOX Flashback XOX

Chris charged at Kage with an eerie smile on his face. "You can't keep it from your companions forever Kage."

Kage pushed back. "You should know when to keep your mouth shut Christopher."

Chris took a swing that sent Kage reeling back to avoid it. "I know your secret."

Kage knocked Chris' legs out from under him. "You know nothing."

XOX End XOX

What secret was Kage keeping from them all? What was so bad that it had given Kage's face that somewhat feral appearance as he fought? Shannon shook his head as he spotted Kage depart for the river. Smiling to himself, he followed close behind. He stayed in the shadows and out of sight as Kage reached the riverbank and began to strip. His eyes widened as the final layer of clothing fell to the ground. He blushed and looked away; he now knew the knight's secret. Shannon headed back to the makeshift camp that they had made for the night and sat down, deep in thought. If he had not seen it with his own two eyes he would have never believed it.

The amber knight was actually a girl.

Shannon waited until the knight had dressed before stepping out of the trees. "So, you are a female."

Kage looked at him with a gasp. She took a step back and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "How much do you know?"

"I know that you are a girl, but I don't know why. Who sent you?" Shannon said, also reaching for his sword.

Kage sighed. "I was sent by Prince Forsis to see is the rumors about his sister were true. If they were and I found her, I was to send word and guard her with my life until real guards could come and take her back to the castle for protection until their sixteenth birthday."

Shannon nodded. "One last question."

"Okay." She replied, hand still on the hilt of her sword.

"Are you going to take Pacifica away from us?" He asked.

Kage shook her head. "I can see that she is well protected with you and your sister. Not to mention that bumbling knight wannabe. I will send word to Prince Forsis on the morrow and tell him what I have found."

"Alright. Will you let the others know of your identity?" Shannon asked as the two began to walk back to camp.

"It would be best if I didn't." Kage replied.

Shannon grabbed her arm. "You will have to let them know eventually you know, this is not something that can be kept secret forever."

Kage rolled her eyes as she took her arm from his grasp. "It will be a secret for as long as I deem it worthy Shannon. I will tell the others when the time comes."

"I will make you a proposition Kage, I won't tell the others if you grant me one favour." He said with a smirk.

She eyes him wearily. "And what might this request be?"

"I wish for a kiss." Shannon replied.

Kage nodded. "Alright." She reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, making the fighter blush slightly.

"Can I have another?" He blurted out.

"On one condition." Kage replied.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "And what is that?"

"All I ask is that you call me by my real name." She replied with a wave of her hand.

"And what is it?" Shannon asked, taking her in his arms.

She placed another soft kiss against his lips and smiled. "Kagome."

**Owari x**

**The ending really, really sucks because it was a little forced. I've been working on this for months now and I really needed to finish it, so sorry! Try not to be too harsh if you review.**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	13. Ryusuke Minami

**Watching Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad and this is what come to me.**

**Pairing: Ryusuke Minami x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: It was meant to be a simple one night stand, but he couldn't get her out of his head.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad and the song 'I must not chase the boys' belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Harold Sakuishi and Play respectively.**

_'Stuck'_

Light poured into his window and made him wince. He heard a ruffle from behind him a turned to face the person that caused it. A woman stood there, pulling on stripy red and black socks. She pulled her skirt over her hips, followed with her tank top over her head. Raven hair came out of the top as she pulled it together into a ponytail. When she turned to face him, the breath caught in his throat. Blue eyes blinked at him and he vaguely wondered how smashed he had been the night before to not remember coming home with her. She gave him a small smile as she pulled on her boots, lacing the as she went. "I see you are up."

He nodded. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." She replied as she got up and walked to the door.

This made him sit up straighter in bed. "You're leaving?"

She opened the door and nodded. "This was fun. See you around Ryusuke."

As the door closed behind her, a single thought run in his head. 'Will I ever see her again?'

XOX

"Are you okay Ryusuke?" Yukio said and looked at the guitarist. "You've been spacing out all day."

Indigo eyes blinked and focused on the brown-eyed boy. "I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind."

Yukio nodded and went back to practicing his chords. It was a month since Ryusuke had seen the girl and he was no closer to finding out who she was. All he could go on is what he remembered from the fateful night before, and that was that he had drunk too much and she was very pretty.

Ryusuke sighed. He wasn't getting anything done. "Hey Yukio?"

The boy 'hmm' ed yet never looked up from his guitar.

"Do you fancy going out for something to eat?" Ryusuke asked. "I'll call Maho and tell her to meet us at Eddy's."

"Yeah alright then. We could take a small break." Yukio replied.

Less than an hour later the two were sitting at the bar on open mike night. Maho walked over to their table with a grin on her face. "Hey Ray, Yukio."

"Hey Maho, you certainly seem happy today." Yukio said as he made room for her at the table.

"Oh I am!" Maho gave a small giggle. "One of my best friends is singing tonight."

"Who is it this time?" Ryusuke asked, placing a drink order with the waitress.

"Her name is Kagome, she's fantastic!" Maho said enthusiastically.

The name sounded familiar to Ryusuke's ears as he struggled to remember.

"_Hey there gorgeous."_

"_Hey I'm Kagome."_

He shook his head. As quickly as it was there it was gone. He was jolted from his thoughts as Maho jabbed him in the ribs. "She's on." He went silent as the crowd roared. Apparently the girl was very popular. She stepped onto the stage and Ryusuke was greeted with the face of the woman that had plagued his thoughts for the last month. She was dressed in the same outfit he had last seen her in that morning that she left.

The music began to play and she opened her mouth to sing.

_"Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me?  
Why am I so misunderstood?  
Why can't they see?  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be. _

They say I'll understand it all in good time.  
But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind.  
Goin' crazy with this push me pull me.  
Caught between wrong and right.

I wanna give in to the woman in me.  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.  
The moral of the story is I got no choice;  
I must not chase the boys.

I started writing down my deepest secrets.  
Seven days a week of truth and fantasy.  
Got the feelin' that the way my life is.  
Got to be prepared for changes.

Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me?  
Why am I so misunderstood?  
Why can't they see?  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be.

I wanna give in to the woman in me.  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.  
The moral of the story is I got no choice;  
I must not chase the boys.

I wanna go left but they tell me go right.  
Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight.  
The moral of the story is I got no choice.  
I must not chase the boys.

They can try to make me write a thousand lies.  
But that won't ever change the way I feel inside.  
They've got their opinions but I just don't care.  
Cause that's not what I wanna hear.

I, I must, I must not chase the boys.  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys.  
I must, I must, I must not...chase…the boys.

I wanna give in to the woman in me.  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.  
The moral of the story is I got no choice.  
I must not chase the boys.

I wanna go left but they tell me go right.  
Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight.  
the moral of the story is I got no choice.  
I must not chase... the boys."

The crowd roared with applause as she took a small bow and walked off the stage. A wide grin spread across her features as she walked toward Maho. Getting to the table, she sat down and hugged Maho for all she was worth. "How was it Maho?"

"Kagome you were amazing!" Maho yelled, her eyes sparkling. "Have you heard from that producer yet?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he wants to start recording as soon as possible. Can you believe it Maho! I'm gonna be a star!"

"Wow, you are a performer too?" Yukio asked.

She nodded a proud smile on her face. "I am now! Tonight, we celebrate!" Cocking her head to the side, she assessed him. "I'm Kagome, and you are…?"

"Yukio Tanaka." He said and held his hand out. "You have a wonderful voice Kagome."

"Thank you Yukio." She said and turned to Ryusuke. "We all know who I am, but I don't know you."

Ryusuke felt somewhat disappointed at this. "I'm Ryusuke, we met about a month ago at Sakuishi nightclub."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't remember you. Was I drunk?"

"I think so." Ryusuke replied. "But you were stone sober when you left my place the following morning."

"Ryusuke you slept with her!" Maho scolded her older brother. "Why is it that you always seem to gravitate to my friends Ray? Honestly!"

Kagome gasped and pointed a finger at him. "You're the one with the freaky dog right?"

He nodded. "Beck."

"That's it! He's such a cutie!" Kagome gave a small giggle. "Well, are we going to celebrate or not?"

XOX

Kagome's head pounded the following morning as she woke. With a groan she sat up and began to assess her whereabouts. Okay, this definitely wasn't her apartment and she doubted that it was her roommate Sango's arms pulling her back to bed. She glanced over and Saw Ryusuke waking. "Why is it that every time we meet I end up in your bed?"

He smiled at her sleepily. "I'm just that persuasive."

She shook her head. "Let me go Ryusuke, I have to go home."

Ryusuke merely tightened his grip and pulled her back down. She gave a squeak as he pulled her to his chest. "I let you go a month ago and couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm not letting you go again, unless you promise me that you'll come back this time. I want to be with you."

With a sigh, she relented and melted into his arms. "Alright, but you really need to let me up now."

His head hovered over hers. "And give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because." She said with a smirk. "I really have to pee!"

**Owari x**

**God doesn't this one suck out loud! The next one will be better, I can guarantee it. A friend and I have cooked up something really special and I know for a fact that you'll love it! Confident? Yes, we worked really hard to put it together, and you can't miss it!**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	14. L

**This will be part one of a two part story, the second part is going to be written by Kurama'sFoxyMiko on her site. We decided that this would be best done as a twoshot, with each of us writing a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Death Note belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ooba respectively.**

_Love is Blind, Part one._

"Are you sure that you can trust this girl Yagami?" Aizawa asked his supervisor.

Chief Yagami nodded. "I've cleared it with L and he thinks that she could really help us with the Kira case."

With L's okay, the investigation team had hired the help of a paranormal detective, one that Chief Yagami had found to be just as secretive as L and twice a weird.

"Well, what is she like? Does she have any credentials?" Matsuda asked.

Chief Yagami sighed. "I've seen her credentials on paper, but I've not met her, so I'm not sure what to expect. All I know is what Watari told me and that is that she is just as weird as L"

The investigation team looked at their leader who was sitting in his favourite chair, inhaling chocolate.

There was a small knock at the door and Chief Yagami smiled. "That will be her." He walked to the door and opened it. In stepped a woman of about twenty, with messy black hair and small yet noticeable bags under her eyes. She was wearing a pair of baggy off white pants and a baggy blue shirt that stopped at her midriff. She raised a hand in the air in greeting and took off her shoes. "Yo."

Aizawa opened and closed his mouth in shock. "Kagome?"

She looked at the man and gave a small smile before taking a flying leap at him, knocking him to the ground. "Uncle Aizawa, how are you?"

"She's your niece?" Matsuda asked.

Aizawa nodded from his place under Kagome. "Yes, her mother is my sister. Last I heard though Kagome, you were still very sick."

Kagome got up and shrugged. "I got better. Now, Watari tells me that you are having trouble with this Kira person. How far have you come in that investigation?"

Light looked at her skeptically. "No offence, but do you honestly expect us to believe that you are a paranormal detective?"

Kagome moved to the chair opposite L and sat down in a dog-like fashion. "Ever heard of the 'Ace of Spades'?"

"Yes, he was that killer that left an ace of spades card in his victims left eye." Light said. "He was pretty ruthless."

Kagome smiled. "I helped to solve that case. You are Light aren't you?"

Light nodded. "How did you know?"

"You were in my old junior high school." She said. "I believe you started when I was fifteen."

A look of recognition crossed Light's face. "You are that sick girl that my cousin was in love with."

Kagome cringed. "Ah…_him…_yes, how is that obsessive loser doing?"

"What does he mean by 'sick girl'? Are you diseased or something?" Matsuda asked, eyeing her.

"Kagome was very sick a few years ago, it was quite sad really." Aizawa responded with a sigh. "But she's better now aren't you Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and reached for her bag. "I have something for you Uncle Aizawa. I baked you some muffins!" She took a small box out of her bag and handed it to him. "There would have been more, but I ate most of the batter."

Chief Yagami looked at Kagome and then L. They dressed the same, they both sat weird and their behavior's were strikingly similar. It was all too much for the man to handle. He passed out.

XOX

When the man finally came too, he saw that his entire investigation team, including his son, were sitting in the corner, watching as Kagome and L traded small amounts of information while sitting in painful looking positions and staring at eachother.

"How long have you been certified Kagome?" L asked, popping one of the small muffins into his mouth.

Kagome followed suit. "About two years now. You?"

"Three." L replied. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." She said, picking up her coffee cup and took a sip. She cringed and added several sugar cubes. "Have you any leads on this case?"

L shook his head. "I have some suspicions though. Where did you take your course, because I'm sure that all courses here last four years."

"It took me two." Kagome said. "But I spent the year after graduation in America."

"How did you manage to take a four year course in only two years?" Light asked from the corner.

"Because of my illnesses, I did school my correspondence. They saw me as college material at sixteen, so I went to Tokyo U." Kagome explained. "During my second year there, I opened an old cold case from America that I found on the web as basis for a paper and solved it. I received a call from the Pentagon in Washington and they told me that my professor had handed over my paper to them and that it had warranted instant graduation from the course. They brought me over and I spent the next year solving cold cases in a dusty room."

"Why are you here then?" Matsuda asked.

"Because, I was asked to be here. This is a very strange case and it just reeks of the paranormal." She said. "I have come across a similar case before, and Watari approached me because of this and asked me to participate."

"What are you ideas as to what is causing this then Kagome?" L asked.

Kagome gave a small grin. "Do any of you remember about two years ago when all of those people committed suicide?"

Chief Yagami nodded. "Yes quite well. Across the country, ten people with no connection in any way, all committed suicide by the same means on the same day at the same time, all leaving identical suicide notes. This happened once a month for three months until it suddenly stopped."

"Do you know why it stopped?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Everyone shook their heads.

Placing her cup down, Kagome scratched the side of her neck; this was also done in a dog like fashion. "The person responsible died."

"There was a person responsible?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes there was." Kagome replied. "His name was Takuni Shichiwa, and he was the possessor of an instrument called the 'Death Note'."

The blood froze in Light's veins. "What is a 'Death Note' Kagome? I don't believe I have ever heard of such a thing."

Kagome looked at Light, her eyes flicking behind him momentarily. "A Death Note is a book carried by shinigami. If you write the name of a person in the note while picturing their face, they will die by the means you wish at the time you wish. It is said that some shinigami merely drop their Death Note's on earth as means of entertainment. The person that finds it is gifted with the ability to see the shinigami the note belongs to and the power to pick and choose whose name is placed in the note. If they choose to pass the note on, they will loose all memory of ever possessing the note and the shinigami attached to it. The possessor also has the choice to strike a deal with the shinigami. In exchange for half of their remaining lifespan, they will get shinigami eyes."

"What do the eyes do?" Matsuda asked, enthralled.

"The eyes allow you to see the name and remaining lifespan of a person by merely looking at their face." She said, taking a bite from another small muffin. "But if you possess the eyes and meet another possessing the note, you will not see the lifespan displayed."

"So you think that Kira might be in possession of one of these Death Note

things?" Light asked.

"I do not think." Kagome replied, looking directly as the air behind Light. "I know."

XOX

Light was scared as he sat in his room that night. He tossed an apple to Ryuk. "Who is she and why does she know so much?"

Ryuk shrugged and gave a chuckle. "Why don't you write her name in the note and make her tell you before she dies?"

"Because that would be too suspicious. If the only person that has come this close suddenly dies, it would have to be one of the people working on the investigation and L would immediately blame me. He already suspects something, and I'm pretty sure she was looking at you in the meeting today."

Ryuk knew that she had been staring at him, and he knew why. "I'm sure she wasn't, only you can see me remember?"

"That is true, but it doesn't explain why she was looking behind me and not at me." Light replied.

"Well maybe she had issues concentrating on a persons face." Ryuk suggested. "Some people are like that."

Light sighed. "I will have to bide my time with her, gain her trust."

"How do you propose to do that?" Ryuk asked.

Light gave a sinister smile. "Do some research on her past cases, tell her that I admire her skills and pretend to be completely infatuated with her. Once I gain her trust, I will seduce her and gain all the information I need before I place her name in the note."

Ryuk shook his head. "If you think that would be best Light."

"It is." Light replied before going to bed.

XOX

It was four in the morning and the hotel that held the investigation headquarters was completely silent except for the occasional rustle of paper. L took another sip of his coffee and went back to looking at the papers of Kagome's previous cases that he had asked Watari to gather for him while Kagome watched over the surveillance tapes that Chief Yagami had given he permission to watch. Something caught her eye in the corner of the screen and she reached into her pocket to pull out a box of cigarettes. "Do you mind if I smoke or shall I use the balcony?"

L looked up from the papers. "The balcony please."

Kagome nodded and got up. She walked out to the balcony and lit up, the scene from before playing over in her mind. She was certain that she saw something suspicious sticking out of the bag in the corner. She took a final drag on the cigarette and flicked it over the balcony before walking back inside. She sat back down in the chair began to watch the tape again. "He looks like he's trying too hard to behave like a normal teenaged boy."

"I thought the same thing." L replied.

Kagome rewound the tape to the part that she found suspicious. "And if you look closely at the bag in the corner, you can see the thing sticking out of it move a fraction of an inch."

L got up and moved to sit next to Kagome, his face close to the screen. "Please rewind and play it again."

Kagome did this and she saw L begin to bite his thumbnail. "You saw it too right."

L turned his head and looked her in the eye. "I saw it too. What do you think it is?"

"It could be one of many things." She said. "It could be the wind, it would be our overworked brains trying to tell us it is time to sleep, or it could mean that I was right about his case holding otherworldly components. I'm willing to bet on the last one."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

Kagome took her eyes away from the screen and placed them on L who was a little too close to her person in her opinion. "For one, the window is closed, two, I can work no matter how tired I am, and three, because I can see the air around the bag ripple as it moves."

"How are you able to see such things?" L asked, thoroughly mystified with her explanation.

Kagome moved back on her seat a little to create some space between them. "I hold the sight. It is like a sixth sense, meaning I am able to see things that humans are usually too naïve and ignorant to notice, like the waves a spirit or apparition gives off."

XOX

Light was fascinated. This Kagome had done some pretty spectacular things in the past two years. Her most notable achievement, in his opinion, was solving an old case in London concerning the Freemasons. His amazement would make his plan easier to conduct. He wouldn't have to fake his enthusiasm on hearing about her career. He turned off the computer and made his way to headquarters with a slight spring in his step. Upon reaching the room, he knocked twice and waited for someone to answer. Watari ushered him in with a smile on his face. He walked in and gaped. L and Kagome were sitting on a sofa together in their weird positions, exchanging hushed words and sweets. He walked over with an adoring face on and sat on the chair previously occupied by L. "Kagome, I just read about your fantastic work on that Freemasons case in London. Was it hard to solve?"

Kagome tore her eyes away from L and placed them on Light, giving a small glance over his shoulder. "Not really, the spirits of the departed where quite compliant and cooperative."

"It says in the information that Watari gave me that you also took a crack at the Jack the Ripper case." L said, grabbing her attention once again, feeling satisfied that he had. "How well did that come along?"

Kagome gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered that time. "Have you ever had that feeling that you're being watched? Where you can almost hear the footfalls of someone walking close behind you?"

L nodded. "Sometimes, but that's just paranoia."

She shook her head. "It never is just paranoia for me. I can feel cold breath on my neck, the whisper of clothing when they get to close. I had to pass the cemetery that his victims were buried in every night to get back to the hotel and I'll tell you…on a rainy night, it is like walking past the gates of hell."

Matsuda had joined them all at some point and looked a little scared but enthralled with her tale. "What else happened in London Kagome?"

"Late into the case we were staying in Central London, near the Tower of London…that was what made me decide to leave as soon as the case was over." Kagome's voice came out in a whisper. "I couldn't sleep at night for the screaming…the souls of the hundreds who had been prosecuted there rang in my head, begging for forgiveness, pleading their innocence."

"I had to hold her at night as she cried." Watari said with a somber expression. "Kagome didn't sleep and neither did I."

L sighed. He understood her pain too well, his mothers dying screams echoed in his mind sometimes when he slept.

"Kagome are you busy tonight?" Light asked sporadically.

Kagome looked back at him. "No why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for dinner tonight?" He asked a little hesitantly. "I cleared it with my mother this morning."

There was a slight choking noise and Kagome put her attention on L, who was hacking with melted ice cream dribbling down his chin. Kagome quickly began to pat his back as she wiped the ice cream away with a napkin. "Are you okay?"

L nodded a little red from coughing. "Yes thank you."

Kagome nodded and turned back to Light with a small blush on her face. "That would be nice Light. Should I wear something special?"

He shook his head. "My mother thinks that I'm having a friend from school over, that is all."

"But didn't you say that you are Hojo's cousin? Wouldn't she know that I wasn't from your school?" Kagome frowned.

"You could tell her that you used to be in my college prep course." Light said. "That was she wouldn't be suspicious."

"Then all that's left is to find out the time and place." Kagome smiled.

"No way!" Aizawa said, making his way between the two. "You are not going out with Light!"

"And why not?" Kagome asked.

There was a small pause before he answering. "Because what would your mother think?"

"I dunno Uncle Aizawa, what would my mother think?" She countered.

"She'd think that you are too young to be dating someone that is three years younger than you." He replied.

"Here's the thing." Kagome started. "Mum is not a hypocrite and I don't think you should be either."

"What do you mean hypocrite?" He asked.

"Well, you were my age when you met Auntie Mizuri, who was sixteen at the time. And dad is ten years older than mum, so…" Kagome trailed off. "What time and where Light?"

Chief Yagami gave a small chuckle at the look on his coworkers face. "Don't worry, Light is a respectable young man."

"Looks can be deceiving." Aizawa mumbled.

XOX

She stood on the doorstep of the Yagami house that evening with a scowl on her face. She glanced at the shinigami standing next to her. "I want to talk to you later Ryuk."

Ryuk winced. "I know Kagome-sama. I'll make up an excuse for me to leave."

"You'd better." Placing a fake smile on, she knocked at the door. A girl with short black hair greeted her. "Hello you must be Kagome, Light has been talking of you non stop!"

Kagome smiled brightly at the girl. "Sayu right? Light has told me many good things about you."

"Please come in Kagome." Sayu said and opened the door fully. "Oh I just love your dress!"

Kagome looked down at the dress she was wearing and smiled. "Thank you, it was a gift from one of my friends." The dress was simple black, with long flared sleeves that pointed at the end with a loop to go over her middle finger. The skirt portion of it reached her ankles and saw slightly flared. She left her shoes in the hallway and followed Sayu into the kitchen where she was introduced to Light's mother.

"You must be Kagome, I am Sachiko, Light and Sayu's mother." The woman smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last! Sayu, please call your brother to inform him that Kagome is here."

Sayu nodded and left the room, only to return a moment later with Light. He smiled at Kagome. "I'm glad you could come Kagome."

Kagome smiled and blushed. "I told you I would come Light, and when have I ever gone back on my word to you?"

"Never." Light replied. "Well, lets eat!"

It was about half way into dinner when Sayu noticed the look on Kagome's face. "Are you okay Kagome? You look uncomfortable."

Kagome shook her head. "I am a little uncomfortable. I am unused to sitting like this."

"You sit however you are comfortable dear." Sachiko smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome replied before getting up and sitting back down in her dog like position. She sighed in satisfaction. "Much better."

Light saw the look on his family's faces and smiled. "Kagome hurt her back in a rollerblading accident when she was younger. This is the only position she can sit in that isn't uncomfortable."

Sachiko and Sayu nodded in acceptance of the answer and went back to their dinner.

XOX

Dinner had come to a close and Light was seeing Kagome to the door. She slipped her shoes on as he opened the door. "Thank you for dinner Light, I had a wonderful time."

Light nodded. "It was no problem Kagome, it was a pleasure to have you."

Kagome gave him a small kiss on cheek before turning to leave. On her way out the gate, she passed a blonde haired girl with a scowl on her face. She gave a swift nod to the Shinigami behind the girl before continuing on her merry way. She met with Ryuk halfway down the road. "So, I take it that Light has a Death Note then?"

Ryuk sighed and nodded. "You know the rules Kagome-sama, we don't decide who gets the note, we just drop it."

Kagome looked at Ryuk. "Does he possess the eyes?"

"No, he refused them." Ryuk answered truthfully. "I believe that the girl that you passed possesses them though."

"You mean the one with Rem?" Kagome questioned. "Pretty face but ugly scowl?"

"That would be the one." Ryuk said. "I should head back, Light thinks I am merely on an evening fly."

Kagome nodded. She could see the hotel from here. "It was lovely to see you again Ryuk."

He gave her a low bow. "And you are as beautiful as always Kagome-sama. I will be seeing you."

Kagome made the short walk to the hotel and gave a short bow to the doorman before getting into the elevator. She walked out of the elevator on the tenth floor and walked down the hall to the room. The room was practically empty as she stepped in.

L looked up at her as she walked across the room. "How was your evening?"

"Fine." Kagome yawned and walked into the bathroom. She stripped off her dress and changed into her usual baggy white pants and baggy blue top. She pulled on a pair or stripy toe socks and walked out, giving a satisfied sigh as she did so. "Much better. I hate wearing dresses."

L nodded. "But you looked very pretty in it."

"Thanks L." Kagome said as she sat next to him on the couch. "So, where is everyone?"

"I sent them all home no long before you got here." He replied, eyes scanning a piece of paper in front of him. "Everyone except Watari has gone home for the night, so why don't you do the same?"

Kagome yawned again and shook her head. "I live on the other side of Tokyo, so it's easier for me to stay here while we are working on the case."

L noticed her drowsiness and offered her the coffee cup that was almost to his lips. "Do you want a sip?"

Kagome nodded and reached for the cup, her fingers brushing his as she took it. He held into it as she brought it to her lips. She took a sip and grimaced. "Ew, how much sugar do you have in it?"

L blinked, her question snapping his gaze from her lips to her eyes, thankfully. It was unnerving him! "Five. Why?"

"You need at least seven to make a good cup of coffee." Kagome said as she crossed her arms on her legs and placed her chin on them. "Didn't you know that?"

"I prefer five." L said with a sigh before turning back to his paperwork

Kagome pulled the coffee set toward her and poured a cup of coffee. She added seven sugar cubes and some chocolate syrup before adding cream and stirring it with a stick of chocolate pocky. She took a sip and sighed. "Bliss." She held the cup out to L. "Here try this."

A stray thought passed through his mind as he took the cup. 'I wonder what it would taste like fresh from her lips?' He shook his head to dislodge it before taking a sip of the sugary concoction. His eyes widened a fraction and he gulped the whole cup down before handing it back to Kagome.

She took the cup and stared at him. "That was mine." She pouted.

L shrugged and put his paper down. His head slumped forward and he closed his eyes. Kagome looked over at him and smiled. He even slept in that position! She flicked in the TV and began to watch the rest of the surveillance tapes. About halfway through the third hour, she felt another presence in the room and turned to see a shinigami watching her. "What is it Ryuk? Come to confirm my suspicions on Kira?"

Ryuk sighed. "No, I want an apple."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him. "You came to bother me for that? Go get one from your retainer."

"He is not my retainer!" Ryuk said with a pout.

Kagome snorted and pulled an apple from fruit basket. She tossed it at him and waved a hand to the door. "You can leave now, I'm sure your retainer will be worried."

"HE IS NOT MY RETAINER!" Ryuk yelled before he took a bite from his apple.

"He just holds your book." Kagome said.

"Right." He mumbled around a mouth of apple.

"So that makes him your retainer." She said with a grin.

"Right." He said. "Hey! Don't do that Kagome-sama!"

Kagome began to laugh. "You're the idiot that fell for it Ryuk! Now leave, I have work to do."

Ryuk finished his last bite of apple and went to leave. "Thank you for the apple Kagome-sama, you always have the best."

"Whatever." Kagome replied before turning the tape back on. She sighed and stole a sideways glance at L. She squeaked when she noticed he was staring at her. "Have a nice nap?"

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"A spirit." She replied. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Was the apple really eating itself?" He asked and reached for one himself.

"Apples don't eat themselves L, the spirit was eating it." Kagome said.

"Are you sure that you are working on my side Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome shot him a look. "Are you?"

XOX

It had been a few months, and Light was now a college student. What surprised him the most was not only L in his Criminal Justice course, but Kagome was teaching it! He packed his bag up at the end of the class and made his way to the front.

"Did you see the way she sits?"

"I know! She's very professional looking, but as soon as she sits at her desk it's like being taught by a dog!"

"Still, she's hot!"

He shook his head at his classmate's naivete and walked outside. L was waiting for him and they made their way to the courtyard together. "I still suspect you, you know." L said.

Light nodded. "I know you do, that's never going to change."

"Light!"

Light looked to where the voice came from and saw a happy blonde bouncing toward him. "Misa, what are you doing here?"

The blonde, now identified as Misa, hugged him around the waist. "I just finished shooting nearby and thought I would pop in and see you."

"Hideki! Yagami!"

The three looked over to the new voice as a tall black haired woman in a professional looking business suit came walking over to them, her black heels clicking on the concrete as she walked.

Light and L bowed to her as she came to a stop infront of them. "Higurashi-sensei."

The woman brushed some strands of hair from her blue eyes and smiled at them. "You both did wonderfully in class today boys, I am so proud of you."

"Light, who are these people?" Misa asked, tugging on his sleeve.

Light sighed and pointed to both L and Kagome. "This is Ryuga Hideki, my classmate and Higurashi-sensei, my Criminal Justice teacher."

Misa bowed to them both. "Pleasure to meet you both! I am Light's girlfriend Misa!"

"Would you like to join me for lunch Misa?" Light asked.

Misa nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to!" She replied and dragged him off.

The pair sat in a small café on campus. Light looked at her. "So, did you get their real names? I'm sure that Kagome is an alias because I tried to put her name in my note a few weeks ago and nothing happened."

Misa nodded and but her lip. "Yes, I got both of their names, but Light, about Kagome…"

"What?" Light said. He smiled and gave a small thanks to their waitress as she delivered their food.

"Her real name is Kagome Higurashi." Misa said.

"Then what is the problem? Is my note defective?" He asked.

Misa shook her head. "There was nothing under it Light."

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"I…" She hesitated. "When I saw her name, her lifespan was not there."

**XOX**

**There it is! If you liked this and want to read the rest, please hop on over to Kurama'sFoxyMiko's profile and look for it. It will be the latest installment of her 'Lovers of a Miko' series. I know it will be there because we posted at the same time!**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	15. Naruto Uzumaki

**I'm all bunged up with flu and this is what came to me at work.**

**Summary: Naruto has a secret, one that is about to come out.**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Kagome Higurashi**

_'It's a Secret'_

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 21

Rank: Jounin

Location: Konohagakure

Current temperament: Hyperactive

"Naruto sit down for Christ sakes!" Sakura yelled at her blond ex teammate as he sent another of her vases crashing. "What has gotten you so hyped up today?"

Naruto came to a speeding halt infront of her as she sat on her couch; a wide grin set on his handsome features. "It's a secret!"

XOX Flashback – Suna, four years ago XOX

Naruto happily sped to the Kazekage tower to see his old friend; Gaara. He came to a full stop as he noticed something new in the town he claimed as his second home. His eyes lit up and he dashed into the stall grinning. Sitting at the counter, he looked around.

"May I help you?"

He looked up and was drawn into deep pools of molten cocoa. He blushed sheepishly and smiled at the pretty waitress. "Yeah, what kind of ramen do you have here?"

The woman – Naruto assumed to be no older than eighteen – smiled brightly at him and handed him a menu. "Take your pick. If there is something on here that you don't see, just tell me how to make it and I will. What can I get you to drink?"

Naruto scanned the menu with a beaming grin. "Can I get a peach iced tea?"

"Sure." She said happily and left for the back. When she returned a few moments later, Naruto had placed down the menu in front of himself. "Have you decided?"

He nodded. "Yeah, can I get a miso beef please?"

The waitress nodded and walked back into the kitchen. She pulled some ingredients from the fridge and took them back to the cooking station out front. Naruto watched as she expertly friend beef, onions, mushrooms and beans before adding them to the miso soup and noodles. She placed the bowl in front of him with a smile. "Enjoy."

He dug into the noodles, his stomach rejoicing in being filled for the first time that day. He finished the bowl quickly and as he placed it back onto the table be noticed another sitting there. He gave a curious look to the waitress.

"I guessed?" She said with a small laugh.

XOX

When Naruto went back the following day with Gaara, he found the same waitress sitting out front. As soon as she saw him walk in, she pulled a fresh hot bowl of ramen out from under the heat lamp and handed it to him. "I though you might be back." She said happily before turning to Gaara. "I'll have your regular order done in a few moments Kazekage-sama."

Gaara twitched a non-existent eyebrow. "We have been over this Kagome-chan."

She gave a small laugh and waved her hands as she walked into the kitchen. "Hai, sorry Gaara-kun."

Gaara gave a stiff nod and turned to his companion, whose look just begged for an explanation. "Kagome-chan is a native of this village, but a traveler. She had only come back recently to open a ramen stand."

"Yep!" Kagome chirped happily as she began to fry shrimp and crab. "When I was travelling, I went to the village of Konoha and completely fell in love with a place called Ichiraku's. When I came back to Suna last year, I decided to open my own ramen stand. If you're ever in Konoha stranger, go to Ichiraku's the have the best oden."

"I'm from Konoha." Naruto said. "And I'm pretty sure that I'm their best customer."

Kagome leaned over the counter to get a better look at him. Her face lit up in recognition. "I recognize you! You were the cute blond that was always with that emo boy."

Naruto gave a hard laugh. "You mean Sasuke? He's a bit of a bastard but he's alright."

XOX End Flashback XOX

Sakura gave a sigh. "How about we go for Ichiraku?"

Naruto shook his head, a small grin on his face. "Ichiraku's has been closed for close to a week now."

"Why do you seem so happy about that?" Sakura said suspiciously.

"It's a secret!" He chirped.

She groaned and placed her head in her hands.

XOX Flashback Suna – three years ago XOX

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned around and smiled at the blond running toward her. "Naruto-kun, it's so good to see you."

"I've missed you so much Kagome-chan." He said as he began to shower his beloved in kisses.

Kagome and Naruto had begun a long distance relationship not long after their initial meeting the previous year. It had been hard on both of them, but the saying was true. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Naruto had taken to visiting Kagome at every opportunity, spending a few days with her as much as she could and Kagome had begun to spend more and more time in Konoha. The owner of Ichiraku and her had spent some time discussing business and trading ideas whenever Naruto was busy.

"Are you coming to see the jounin exams next month Kagome?" Naruto asked as the pair walked to meet Gaara for lunch at Kagome's restaurant.

Kagome nodded and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Of course I am, I want to see you graduate rank Naruto-kun. Do you know if you're getting a team yet?"

"The old hag said that if I want one then I can have one, but I'm not sure if I'll be the best teacher." He replied. "I don't really have much patience."

Kagome giggled. "You'll be an excellent teacher, I know it."

He smiled and planted a kiss on her head. "You always know what to say to cheers me up Kagome-chan."

The two walked into Kagome's ramen stand, oblivious to the line up of customers and Kagome began to get to work. She smiled at all the customers. "Welcome, let me get you all some menu's."

XOX

Naruto and Kagome sat together on the wall of Suna at sunset. The pair were white from sunscreen as the sunsets in Suna were scorching hot and neither wanted to get burned. Naruto gave a happy sigh and pulled Kagome tighter to him. "Hey Kagome-chan, I have a question."

Kagome looked up at him, a gentle smile on her face. "You know that you can ask me anything Naruto-kun."

"Why do you love me so much?" He asked.

Kagome was silent for a moment, setting Naruto on edge. "Because you're Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

Kagome shrugged. "That's why I love you so much. Because you're you and nothing else."

"Oh." He replied. "So if I changed, you wouldn't love me any more?"

"Don't be silly Naruto-kun, I'd love you no matter what." She said. "I think you're perfect the way you are though. Why do you ask?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just curious. I do have another question though."

"What?" Kagome asked.

XOX End flashback XOX

Naruto stole a glance at the clock and looked at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, I have to go somewhere, do you want to come?"

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged and walked to the door to put his shoes on. "I have to meet someone at the gate."

Sakura followed suit. "Who?"

"It's a secret!" He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes as they both left her house. "Why so many secrets?"

Naruto grinned and Sakura waved her hands at him. "I know, I know, it's a secret right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep! Now, lets go!"

XOX

The pair had been standing at the gate for the last half an hour. Sakura sighed. Somehow along the way, they had met up with Sasuke and Kiba who were now standing with them.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Ino asked as she walked over with Choji.

"Meeting someone." Sakura answered.

"Who?" Choji asked.

Kiba shrugged. "Naruto won't tell us. Every time we ask, he tells us that it's a secret."

They all took a glance at Naruto who was pacing slightly and muttering to himself.

"So," Sakura said, breaking the awkward silence. "Do any of you know why Ichiraku's has been closed for the last week?"

Choji shrugged. "Yeah, Ayame-san told me that her and her father were moving to Suna. She said that he though it was time for a change and sold the place to the owner of the ramen stand there. They pretty much swapped shops. I hope that the new owner will be able to cook as well as Ichiraku did."

Ino nodded. "Yeah me and Hinata went there a few days ago and it was closed. Question, why doesn't Naruto seem upset about this?"

All eyes went back to the man who was now standing stock still as the gates opened. Naruto began to yell happily at the person who had just walked in as he ran and embraced her. Looking over his shoulder, he called out to the others. "Hey guys, come and meet someone?"

They shrugged and walked over to where Naruto was hugging a pretty brunette. Naruto pulled away from her and placed an arm around her waist. "Guys this is Kagome."

Kagome smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you all."

Sakura smiled back. "Nice to meet you Kagome, are you a friend of our Naruto's?"

Kagome shook her head softly. "No."

"She's my wife!" Naruto said happily. "We got married two years ago."

Ino gasped and looked at the small child hugging Naruto's leg. "Does that mean…?"

Naruto nodded. "Meet our one-year-old daughter Izumi."

Kiba gave a small cry of shock and Choji fainted. Sasuke's face grew dark. "Why did you not tell us you were married?"

"It's a secret!" Naruto said.

XOX

**Well, the ending sucked but I kinda liked the rest of it. Anyways, tell me what you think. Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	16. Naruto Uzumaki Part Two

At the request of one of my reviewers (and fave authors) vampiric instincts, there will be a second part of 'It's a Secret'

**Summary: The secrets out and Naruto and Kagome reminisce with their friends on how they came to be.**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Kagome Higurashi**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

_Reminiscent _

"So why did you decide not to tell us you were married?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed. "Because we wanted something simple and secret, the only person who knew that we were married was Gaara, and that was because he performed the ceremony."

"How did you two decide that a relationship was worth it? I mean, there is a lot of distance between you." Ino said.

Kagome sighed. "Well…"

XOX Flashback – Konoha four years ago XOX

Naruto lay in bed and sighed. He had come back from Suna the previous week and couldn't help but wonder how Kagome was doing. The two had spent the few days of his visit at her ramen stand, talking about everything and nothing, from how they picked their chosen careers to their plans for the future. He sighed again and walked to his kitchen. Pulling a pen and paper out of one of the drawers, he sat down and began to write.

_Dear Kagome,_

_How are you? How's business? All good I hope. Listen Kagome, I'm not the type to normally write letters, nor am I good at expressing myself, but I need to get something off my chest. I can't stop thinking about you, Kagome. I know, I know, we only spent a few days in each others company, but that doesn't change the fact that you are always on my mind. This is probably going to sound so stupid, but next time I come to Suna, I would like to take you out on a date, a proper one. I understand if you don't want to reply to this letter or even speak to me again, but I had to let you know how I feel and that I want to be a part of your life, whether I'm just a friend or not. Hopefully, you will write back._

_Naruto_

He placed the pen down and rolled the paper up. With a sigh, Naruto decided that he would send the letter off in the morning.

XOX Suna – four years ago XOX

Business was hectic for Kagome so she never had time to check her mail. Walking to the small post office in the Kazekage tower, she unlocked it and pulled out a large pile of letters. Kagome sighed and flicked through the letters; a few bills, a letter from her mother, one from her cousin and one from…Naruto? Walking back to the stand, she put the letters down on the counter and opened Naruto's one first. A smile made it's way onto her face as she read the letter from him. Pulling a piece of paper from the stack toward her, she looked around for a pen; finding one on the other side of the counter, and began to write a reply.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm fine, so it the business and I hope you are too. I understand that you are no good at writing letters, and neither am I. I'm flattered that you have been thinking about me Naruto, I have been thinking about you too. I would like nothing more that to have you in my life, you are a very special person to me and a date sounds wonderful. I hope to see you soon._

_Kagome_

She placed the letter into an envelope and wrote his return address on the front. Smiling to herself, she made her way back to the post office to send the letter off straight away.

XOX Konoha – three and a half years ago XOX

Kagome stood at the gate impatiently. She had been waiting for Naruto for the past two hours. She gave an irritated growl that earned a snicker from one of the guards. She turned to face him "And what, praytell, is so funny Genma?"

"Your impatience Kagome." Genma replied. "Naruto is on a mission with Sakura at the moment, but he should be home either today or tomorrow. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yeah, Gaara gave me a key to his room in the tower. If Naruto comes back tonight, can you tell him where I'll be?"

Genma nodded. "I'll pass on the message for you."

"Thanks Genma!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked to Ichiraku's. The walk over was uneventful, Kagome earned a few curious glances from some of the villagers but that was about it. She sat down at a stool. "Hey Ayame, how's business?" Kagome asked the pretty waitress.

Ayame smiled. "Hey Kagome, business is good. How are you?"

"Good and you?" Kagome said.

"Pretty good. I take it that Naruto is busy?" Ayame said as she began to prepare Kagome's regular meal.

Kagome nodded. "He should be back tonight or tomorrow."

"Isn't t hard to maintain a long distance relationship?" Ayame asked.

Kagome shook her head. "For him, it's worth every day we spend apart."

XOX End flashback XOX

"That's so sweet!" Ino said with a dopey grin on her face.

Sakura nodded and smiled down at the year old blonde girl on her lap as she sneezed. "Izumi is so cute! How did it feel when you found out you were pregnant Kagome?"

"Oh it was wonderful!" Kagome gushed. "It felt like the best thing in the world."

Naruto reached for her hand. "It was the best thing in the world. The pregnancy was a bit of a pain in the later months though."

"How did you deal with that?" Kiba asked. "I remember when Hana was pregnant with her kids, she had morning sickness something awful!"

Kagome and Naruto exchanged a look.

XOX Flashback – Suna one and a half years ago XOX

"Honey, I'm here." Naruto said as he entered Kagome's apartment.

They had been married for a little over six months and were still trying to find someone to buy Kagome's ramen stand so that she could move to Konoha. Kagome walked out of the bathroom, four months pregnant and smiled at her husband. "Welcome back love."

Naruto walked over and embraced her. "How have you been? Found anyone to take over the stand yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet, it's getting harder and harder to work there now. I don't know why, but the smell of ramen makes me feel ill."

Naruto winced. "That has got to be hard for you. Come and sit down with me and tell me all about it."

The pair moved to the couch in the living room. Naruto sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap. He placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her cheek. "So, has our kid been giving you a hard time?"

Kagome groaned. "You have no idea. Morning sickness, I've discovered, will occur all day and I'm starting to crave weird food."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like yesterday when I dragged Temari out for apple tea and green peppers covered with maple syrup." Kagome sighed. "The strange this is, I loved it."

Naruto blanched "that does sound gross."

XOX

Naruto groggily woke up after a well placed shove delivered by his wife. He stared at her with bleary eyes. "What?"

Kagome smiled. "Naruto I'm hungry."

"Then go down to the kitchen and fix yourself something." He replied and rolled over.

Kagome poked him in the side. "We don't have what I want."

"Well what do you want?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Chocolate covered shrimp and banana's." Kagome replied happily. "With apple sauce."

Naruto sighed and got out of bed and pulled some pants on over his boxers. "I'm going."

He arrived at the all night store ten minutes later and smiled at the clerk sleepily. "Where is your shrimp, chocolate and apple sauce?"

The clerk smiled at him. "Aisles five, seven and ten. Oh and banana's are in the produce department."

"Damn I almost forgot the banana's." Naruto said and looked at the clerk. "How did you know?"

The clerk shrugged. "Kagome is in here a lot for that. I feel sorry for you, it will only get worse from here."

XOX Suna – a little over one year ago XOX

"Come on sweetheart, you can do this." Naruto said reassuringly to his wife. "Jus a few more pushes and we'll have our baby."

Kagome scowled at him. "I'll give you a few more pushes you asshole! When this is over, you are never going to touch me again!"

Naruto winced and looked at the doctor who smiled. "It's normal for a woman to say things like this to their spouses at a time like this. My wife promised to shove an apple up my manhood as revenge before vowing to never let me near her again. That was while she was in labor with our first child, and now we have five. Okay I can see the head Kagome, one more push."

Naruto nodded and smiled back at Kagome. "You heard the doctor darling, it's almost over."

Kagome nodded and did as the doctor instructed. A piercing cry was heard and Kagome slumped back down onto the hospital bed. The doctor smiled and handed Kagome a small pink bundle. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Kagome held her daughter protectively, her eyes filling with tears. She smiled at Naruto. "She's so beautiful."

Naruto took his daughter from Kagome's arms and gasped. She looked exactly like him. A scrap of beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes blinked up at him. "She is gorgeous."

"Do you have a name for her?" The doctor asked.

Naruto nodded. "Izumi Uzumaki."

The doctor smiled. "Alright, I'll leave you three to get aquatinted while I write up the birth certificate."

XOX End flashback XOX

Izumi looked at Naruto with a grin on her cherubic face. "Daddy, up!"

Naruto reached across the table to Sakura and lifted his daughter off of her lap. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi daddy." She said and pulled on his hand.

"So how does it feel to be a married man Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled at his friends. "There is no greater felling in the world to be a husband and father."

XOX

**Ugh, I hope you all liked this.**

**Much love always **

**Squishy xxx**


	17. Takashi Morinizuka

**There were limitless amounts of pairing to center this fic around. For example, my first thought was to use Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho because he's hot and would make an irresistible fireman. But I changed my mind and decided to use one of my personal favourite anime guys. The inspiration for this story came from one of my many nighttime walks to the local 7 Eleven for my all too precious Dr Pepper. I live right next door to my town's firehouse XD**

**Pairing: Takashi Morinozuka x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: A fire starts at Kagome's next door neighbors while they are on vacation, so of course, she calls the fire department. One particular fireman caught her eye. AU**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori respectively.**

**Additional notes: The Host Club never existed in this story, as they are all the staff of station seven, the fire station used.**

_Burn _

"Aright guys we've got a house fire on ninety third street." Hunny called out to the firefighters as they suited up. "It's only a small one, but the neighbor saw smoke coming from an open bedroom window and called it in."

The team from station seven climbed into the truck and sped off, sirens blazing. They arrived at the house less than ten minutes later and started to get out of the truck. The chief started to pull the hose out as he directed the others. "Haruhi, I want you to go to the neighbor and find out if they have a spare key. We wouldn't want to bust the door down with no reason."

Haruhi nodded and began to run to the next door neighbor. "Yes Tamaki."

Knocking on the door, a tall brunette answered and handed the spare key to Haruhi. "Please return this when you are done."

Haruhi nodded and ran back to Tamaki. "Here is the key, what are your other instructions?"

"I want you to bring the hose to the open window on the second floor while the twins take downstairs." Tamaki said as he handed her the hose. Haruhi nodded and ran off to the side window. "Kyouya, I want you to position the ladder up against the side of the house, Mori you follow Haruhi in."

The two raven-haired men nodded and followed out their instructions.

It took half an hour, but the fire was out and the firefighters were rolling up the hoses. Haruhi spied the brunette neighbor and walked over with the key. "Thank you for helping us, you probably saved your neighbors house."

The woman smiled as she moved the child in her arms to her other hip. "It is no problem, although my neighbors will probably just go and buy a new house anyway. Damn rich bastards."

Haruhi gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I understand that. My coworkers are all a bunch of rich bastards too."

"Where are my manners today?" She said shaking her head. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kagome Higurashi, and this is my son Shippo."

The red headed child grinned. "Hi Miss Fireman-lady!"

"I am Haruhi Fujioka. It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome." Haruhi said. "You too Shippo."

Kagome placed the three-year-old down and rubbed her hip. "He seems to forget how heavy he's getting when he asks to be picked up. Would you and your team like some iced tea or something?"

Haruhi smiled at Kagome. "I will have to ask my superior, but I don't see-"

"DAUGHTER! YOU DID SO WELL TODAY! COME TO DADDY!" Tamaki yelled as he picked the firefighter up and began to swing her around, effectively cutting off her air as she was still wearing her fire suit.

"Tamaki…can't…breathe." Haruhi choked out.

Tamaki put her down with a pout and moved into a corner.

The two auburn-haired men walked over and looked at their superior. "And so he goes back to the emo corner."

Kagome gave a small giggle. "Well, since he seems to be…ahem…indisposed, would you like to talk to your superior about that iced tea?"

"That is my superior." Haruhi deadtoned. "Chief, this nice woman has offered you something to drink."

Tamaki's face brightened and he emerged from his emo corner with a smile. "Ah, I would love something to drink!"

"Wonderful!" Kagome said. "What about you two? Kaoru, Hikaru, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please Kagome." They replied.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, I have some in the fridge. Now, where is Shippo?" She said and scanned for her son. She spotted him talking happily to the tall black haired man with a helmet on his head. She shook her head and walked over.

XOX

"And what does this do?" Shippo said as he pointed to the ladder on top of the truck.

"That lets us get to higher places so we can put out fires there." Mori explained. "We have a bigger one back at the station."

"Cool!" Shippo grinned happily. "How many times have you been burned?"

"About seven times." Mori said. "The last three times were from helping my cousin bake."

Shippo giggled. "Hey here comes momma! Momma! Come met Mori, he's so cool!"

Kagome picked her son up off of the back of the truck. "Hello Mori, thank you for putting up with Shippo's questions."

Mori shook his head. "It is no problem."

"Well, at least accept my offer of a drink." She smiled.

Mori nodded and began to walk to her house.

As soon as they were in close distance, Shippo leapt out of Kagome's arms and ran straight for Hikaru. "Daddy! Uncle Kaoru!"

All eyes landed on him as he scooped Shippo up into a hug. "Hey sport, you behaving for your mother?"

Shippo nodded. "Of course daddy!"

Tamaki gaped. "You have a CHILD?!"

Hikaru nodded. "You've worked with me for how long and you didn't know this?"

"When? How? Why did I not know about this?" Tamaki yelled, pulling on his hair.

Hikaru sighed and handed Shippo to Kaoru. "About seven years ago, one of my high school classes decided that I should do something good for the community. Thinking it would be the easiest thing to do, me and Kaoru decided to donate sperm."

"And how is that good for the community?" Kyouya, who had been silent until then, asked.

"By securing our gorgeous genes of course!" Kaoru said.

"Anyway, a little under four years ago, I got a call from Kagome thanking me for the donation and to tell me that she was pregnant. She asked me if I wanted anything to do with the baby." Hikaru explained. "I told her yes and have been an active part of Shippo's life since."

"He's so good with Shippo and even held my hand in the delivery room." Kagome gave a small giggle. "It was quite funny actually, because we'd only conversed over the phone until then. He came running into the delivery room, shook my hand and said 'Nice to meet you, now let's get my baby out of there!' I don't think the doctor knew what to say."

XOX

Kagome and Shippo walked into station seven the following week all smiles. She walked up to Hunny who manned the phones and placed a box down in front of him. "Here is your delivery Hunny, I hope you enjoy it."

Hunny looked at the box and walked around the table. "Thank you Kag-chan! What one is it today?" He said as he picked up Shippo and placed him on the desk.

"I'm trying out a new recipe." She replied. "Its chocolate and crushed cashews. I'm not sure if this one will make it onto the regular menu, but that's why I always bring you my newest creations first."

Hunny nodded enthusiastically and took some plates and forks out of seemingly nowhere. "We have to try this now. Let me call the boys down and we can share it with them!" He picked up the phone and dialed up to the lounge where the firefighters sat between calls. "Guys, the bakery just delivered and…"

Five men and one woman appeared at his side in minutes, three of them giving a collective chant of "Cake!"

Kagome looked at the guys with surprise. "Hikaru, you never told me that this is the station you worked at."

Hikaru looked at Kagome and then the cake. "And I didn't know that you owned this bakery."

"Me and momma always bring the test cakes here." Shippo said with chocolate icing all over his face. "Chika-chan says that it's because his brother is cake addicted impo…immo…momma what's the word that Chika-chan uses?"

"Imbecile." Kagome said as she began to wipe the icing off. "And I told you not to listen to what Chika says about Hunny. I think you should apologize."

Shippo reached over to the man behind the desk and gave him a hug. "Sorry Hunny, you aren't going to stop visiting are you?"

Hunny gave the boy a large grin. "Not likely."

"Yay!" Shippo yelled enthusiastically.

XOX

Kagome expertly balanced two trays of hot-out-of-the-oven muffins on top of eachother as the phone rang in the distance. "Chika can you get that!" She shouted out from the kitchen. "If it's Yukimura-san can you tell her that the muffins are on their way to the box right now!"

"Okay!" Chika shouted back and picked up the phone. "Ichigo Bakery."

"**Hello, may I speak with Kagome please?"** The person on the other end said.

"One moment please." Chika said, putting the caller on hold. "Kagome it's for you!"

Kagome walked out of her kitchen, pulling oven mitts off as she did so. "Did you get a name?"

Chika shook his head. "It was definitely male."

Kagome picked up the phone and took the caller off hold. "Ichigo Bakery, Kagome speaking."

"**Hello Kagome-san, this is Takashi Morinozuka from station seven, we met when we put the fire out at your neighbors house." **Caller, now identified as Mori, said.

"I remember you Mori-san, what can I do for you today?" Kagome said politely.

He gave a small sigh before speaking. **"I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"**

"Not really." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

"**I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me for dinner."** He said hesitantly.

Kagome grinned. "I would love to Mori-san, what time?"

"**I get off shift at around six, but sometimes later depending on if we are on a job before hand."** Mori explained. **"I can pick you up if you like."**

"That will be fine Mori, I'll have to find a babysitter for Shippo first but it seems do able." She said, shooting a pleading look at Chika, who shook his head. She heard a slight scuffle at the other end of the phone. "Mori-san?"

"**No Hikaru."** Came the reply. **"Tell Shippo to get his things ready because he'll be spending the night with me and Kaoru. Lord knows you need a decent night out."**

Kagome gave a small giggle. "I'll do that Hikaru."

"**Good, now if he does anything that you don't approve of just call me and I'll be over with my pole."** Hikaru said, gaining another giggle from Kagome.

"I'll definitely do that." She replied. She took a small sniff. "Shit! Hikaru tell Mori-san I'll see him tonight but I have to go because my cupcakes are burning, bye!"

XOX

Laughter enveloped the small car as Kagome and Mori took an evening drive together. They had been dating for the past year and a half and everything was perfect between them. Kagome found him to be very quiet at first, but once he had opened p to her, he was a regular chatterbox. He had told her that he had been burned in the past by a girl that he was completely in love with and that it was hard for him to fully open up to anyone again, but Kagome had been more than understanding. They shared everything with eachother, and Mori knew that only one thing could cement their already perfect relationship.

"Kagome, I want to be serious for a moment." He said.

Kagome stopped laughing and looked across the car at him. "What? Is something the matter?"

Mori shook his head and pulled onto a relatively new street. He parked the car close to a house that was still under construction and got out of the car.

Kagome followed him up to the house. "What's wrong? Why are we here?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He smiled. "You see this house here?"

Kagome nodded.

"I brought it a few months ago and will be moving in as soon as it's finished." He explained. "And I want you and Shippo to move into it with me."

Kagome gasped. "Are you sure? I mean…yeah, are you sure?"

Mori gave a chuckle and pulled her to his side, planting a soft kiss on top of her head. "I have never been more sure of anything."

She nodded. "Then we will, I'd love to live with you Mori."

His face broke out into a rare grin and he hugged her for all she was worth. Pulling away enough to look her in the eyes, he spoke. "One more thing."

Kagome gave him a questioning gaze.

"Marry me?" He smiled, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

_Owari x_

**I hope that you all liked this!**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	18. Sai

**This is another one that appeared after watching the Simpson's.**

**Pairing: Sai x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: While dropping her brother off at summer camp, Kagome gets dragged in and becomes a councilor.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

**Additional notes: Slightly AU, set in Kagome's time, the events of the Shikon happened and are over, but ninja are thought to be nothing but a legend. This was going to be a ChojixKag pairing, but after reading the latest chapter of 'From Inuyasha to Naruto' by S. T. Nickolian, I decided to make it a SaixKag! Cheers for the inspiration Nick!**

_Living the fantasy_

"Where are we going again?" Kagome asked as she sped down the highway.

The young teenaged boy in the passenger's seat of her old beat up car sighed. "Ninja Fantasy Camp. I get to spend the next two months learning the ancient ways of the Shinobi."

"As aposed to spending the next two months trying to get to the next level on Final Fantasy?" Kagome replied. "That sounds highly strange for you. You do know that becoming a shinobi requires years of rigorous training, hard battles and lots and lots of bandages? It's not going to be a walk in the park, and if these people know anything of the way, then it is going to be an uphill battle for you."

Sota gave a small groan. "Don't say things like that, I've been looking forward to this camp for months! How do you know so much about ninja's anyway?"

Kagome took a turn onto a beaten path. "I studied for a while under a few shinobi warriors back when Sango was training me."

"How long is a while?" Sota asked, his excitement growing at the thought of his demon-ass-kicking sister being able to teach him something after camp was through. "And what did they teach you?"

"About a year." Kagome replied. "And they helped me improve on my stealth, my poison making and taught me a few jutsu."

"What's a jutsu?" Sota asked.

Kagome sighed. "A jutsu is a technique executed by using chakra to fuel and handsigns to focus. I know a few fire jutsu…that's what they taught me first, and the demon wind shuriken jutsu."

Sota's eyes sparkled. "Wow, what's that?"

"The demon wind shuriken is used with a foldable shuriken, you perform the jutsu before you throw the shuriken, and when you do, a second shuriken is formed to distract the foe." Kagome explained.

"So what's chakra?" The boy pressed. "And what do the handsigns do?"

"Well chakra is-" Kagome started. "Wait a minute, you'll be learning all of this at camp…hopefully, why are you asking me for?"

Sota looked at his lap and pulled out a pout. "Because I might understand it better if you teach me Kagome-nee. You're so cool!"

Groaning, Kagome pulled the car to a stop at a set of wooden gates. "You can ask me one last question before I leave you here for two peaceful months okay?"

Sota nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, hmm…who taught you all of these things?"

Kagome smiled fondly. "A clan close to Sango's demon slayer village, the Uchiha clan."

XOX

Kagome unloaded Sota's last bag from the back of her car with a grunt. "What the hell did you pack, bricks?"

"Just a few essentials." Sota replied.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Explain 'essentials'."

"Clothes, a couple of books, my Ipod, Gameboy, a few games-" Sota listed off.

Kagome shook her head. "If you're going to do this, you're going to do this right. Hand over all electronics and books."

"But nee-saaaan." Sota moaned, the other teens there casting him sympathetic glances.

"Don't you 'but nee-san' me Sota." Kagome said firmly. "Shinobi can survive on nothing but essentials, and unfortunately for you, your Gameboy is not an essential."

Grumbling Sota handed over one of his bags to his sister. "Happy now?"

"Very." Kagome grinned as she placed the bag back in the trunk. "Is that everything?"

Sota nodded. "Why can't I have any books?"

"Did you ever know a ninja to read a book?" Kagome asked rhetorically. "Information came from scrolls. Luckily for you, I packed a few before we left." She pulled a few scrolls out of the trunk where she placed Sota's bag and handed them to him. "I want you to read these every night, they will help you to understand more acc-" Stopping mid sentence, Kagome caught a kunai in mid-air and flung it back at the person that threw it.

It landed with a 'thunk' in the wood of the gate, leaving a grinning brunette boy in its wake. "Wow, you must have been to this camp before."

Kagome shook her head and assessed him. The brunette looked to be about seventeen, a year her senior, and had a wild look about him. "No, I am just here to drop my brother off. I do not, however, appreciate you throwing kunai in the vicinity of children."

The brunette grinned wider and walked over to her, his hand outstretched. "Don't worry, I'm completely trained. We usually do that just for show, but hey, it gets their attention. Names Kiba Inuzuka, one of the councilors here."

Kagome took the hand and smiled back. "Kagome Higurashi, elder sister. Well, while I am here, can you tell me exactly what will be going on at this camp?"

"A little bit of everything that makes a good shinobi." Kiba said. "Every week will be a different subject. We start with shuriken and kunai practice and stealth, and ending with the graduation ceremony or 'Chuunin Exams' in which pairs will be matched up randomly and they will give a display of everything they have learned here. On the last day they are given a certificate stating that they have passed basic training and a select few are given the option of coming back next year to go through harsher training and once they turn sixteen, they can become councilors."

"And the kunai and shuriken are…?" Kagome asked.

"Rubber, they can't cut butter." Kiba smiled.

Kagome sighed. "What a shame, real ones would build character and evasiveness."

Kiba gave a heart laugh. "Yeah, but we really don't need ninety lawsuits on our hands."

"Parent's these days coddle their children." Kagome replied. "A few battle scars never hurt anyone."

"I know that and you know that." Kiba said. "But all these parent's don't."

"Kiba, what the hell is taking you so long!"

Kiba looked over to where the voice was coming from and spotted a mop of messy blond hair. He waved the person over. "Hey Naruto, over here!"

'Naruto' ran over and grinned. "Have you gathered everyone yet?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, I was just talking to Kagome here. She holds the same theory we do in regards to the weaponry."

Naruto beamed at her. "Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Kagome stared at him for a moment in confusion. He looked a lot like a fiery red headed Uchiha that oversaw her fire jutsu training. "Kyuubi?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Who? I'm Naruto, Na-ru-to."

"Sorry, you just really reminded me of someone." Kagome replied. "Anyway, I should get going. Have fun Sota."

Sota nodded and Kagome turned to leave. Kiba grabbed her sleeve and held her back. "Would you like a summer job? We could really use someone like you on the team."

Kagome was silent for a few moments before nodded. "Sure, I was going to have to find a job this summer anyway, and I'd rather be doing something I like than spending the summer bagging groceries like my friends."

XOX

Kagome drove back later that evening with her trusty yellow bag and nothing else. It held a few clothes, some basic cleansing items and a first aid kit. All of her weaponry was attached to her person. Parking the car, she got out and walked into the gate and over to the small crowd of people as a busty blonde woman was making a small speech.

"Welcome to Konoha Ninja Fantasy Camp, I am Tsunade, the head councilor here. While you are here, you will be treated the same as our shinobi ancestors were treated while they went through training. It will not be easy, but the path of a shinobi never was. Their lives involved harsh training, long hours and the imminent threat of death hanging over their heads every day. Their jobs ranged depending on rank, the lower the rank, the easier the mission. Genin were assigned menial tasks, such as pulling weeds, while the strongest, the Anbu Black Ops, were primarily assassins. As of today you are all the lowest rank, Academy Students. You will rise with the sun and begin training as soon as you have eaten breakfast, the only breaks will be for lunch and bathroom." The woman said. "You will be split into three man groups, or cells, as is tradition, and will be each assigned an instructor who will be responsible for the daily training schedule. We have different instructors for different aspects of your training." She pointed to a black haired guy. "This is Rock Lee, he will be in charge of the physical aspect of your training, involving the exercises you will each be expected to do every morning at sun up." A collective groan echoed through the clearing and the blonde smirked before pointing to the other black haired boy. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, he will be handling your shuriken training. Shikamaru Nara will be in charge of your kunai training." She said, indicating to the lazy looking brunette. She pointed at the lavender-eyed brunette next. "Neji Hyuuga will be taking care of your later Taijutsu training." She pointed out a pink haired girl and the lavender-eyed girl. "This is Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, along with myself will be here to patch up any wounds that may occur during training. You may all turn in for the night and prepare to be assigned to groups in the morning." She walked off of the stage and over to Kagome. "I assume you are Kagome, the one that Kiba and Naruto told me about."

Kagome nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Tsunade."

"Tell me, why do you think that you would be suited to be a camp councilor?" Tsunade asked.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure." Kagome shrugged. "I was merely here to drop my brother off, and got talking to Kiba. He said that he thought I would be good at this job."

"What did you talk about to make him think that?" Tsunade said.

"We spoke briefly about what I could expect my brother to learn here. Quite frankly, If this camp did not meet my expectations, I would have taken Sota home with me." Kagome said.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at her. "And what where your expectations?"

"That your camp would be loyal to the way and push my brother to his limits." Kagome answered honestly. "I will admit that I am disappointed that you do not use genuine weaponry, but I can understand that these are untrained children and the last thing that you would need is lawsuits."

Tsunade allowed a small smile to surface on her face. "How much do you know of the way?"

Kagome smiled at the fond memory. "I was trained by highly skilled shinobi in the past. Tell me, do you know of chakra and jutsu?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, this is probably one of the only villages that still believes in them. We only serve as a camp in the summer, after that we are a working shinobi village."

"Would you care for a friendly spar then?" Kagome asked. "After there are no children about of course. That way you can gauge my worthiness first hand."

"Very well, I will have you spar with Sasuke this evening." Tsunade said. "I may be a little too powerful for you to handle."

"Understood." Kagome replied. "What time and where?"

XOX

It was midnight and Kagome was waiting at the assigned training grounds with Tsunade and her brother who insisted that he see what she could do. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, her weapons pouches attached to her still as she waited for this Sasuke kid. Sota was chattering a mile a minute, asking Tsunade random questions about her village, were they practicing shinobi, why couldn't they use real weapons, and why did they have to sleep in futons instead of proper beds.

"Sota, shut up and leave Tsunade alone, I'm sure that all of your questions will be answered as camp progresses." Kagome sighed. "What time is this kid supposed to be here?"

"He was supposed to be here five minutes ago, but it looks like he's late." Tsunade replied, her patience wearing thin.

"Hey Kagome?" Sota said.

"What Sota?" Kagome replied.

"Where the Uchiha's that trained you in the past ever late?" He asked.

Kagome gave a small laugh. "Well, there was this one time that Saru couldn't find his socks."

The black haired boy came wandering over, only to get chewed out by Tsunade. "Uchiha, you're late! You know better than to be late, I gave you a direct order to come here at midnight, not ten after!"

The boy shrugged and stood in front of Kagome. "So you just want me to spar with her?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, jutsu are permitted."

"But she's a civilian." Sasuke stated.

Kagome fell into a defensive position fluidly. "But she was also trained by the best. Bring it on Uchiha."

Sasuke started off slow, sending a few punches her way to gauge her speed. He smirked and picked up the pace a little once he realized that she was not going to allow herself to get hit. For every punch and kick he threw, she dodged. Frowning slightly, he created a single clone to attack her from behind. Kagome simply pulled out a kunai and stabbed the clone in the head. Sasuke stopped and scowled at her. "That could have really been me you know."

Kagome smiled cutely at him. "But I knew it wasn't, it has no aura, whereas you do."

"Whatever." He made a few handsigns and placed his thumb and forefinger to his lips. "Fire style: Great Fireball."

Kagome back flipped out of the way of the giant fireball and grinned at him. "Hey I know one like that!" She performed a few handsigns and placed her thumb and forefinger to her lips. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower." A large firey bird erupted and shot at Sasuke.

"Okay that's enough." Tsunade yelled and the pair automatically stopped, panting. "Well, that was definitely interesting, tell me Kagome, where did you learn those jutsu?"

"Like I said before, I was trained by the best." Kagome said. "It is not something I wish to disclose in front of strangers as of yet, but if you would like to hear my story Tsunade, I can promise that I will tell you before this camp is through."

XOX

Kiba and Naruto grinned at one another when they saw Kagome walk into the camp's dining room the next morning wearing a councilors uniform; a pale blue baby tee with the letters 'KNFC' on it and the village symbol, and a pair of long shorts. They looked over to her and yelled. "Hey Kagome, over here!"

Kagome smiled and waved at the boys, making her way over to them. Upon reaching the table, she sat down with a grin. "Morning guys, how goes it?"

"Great!" Naruto said happily. "Hey, I take it Tsunade decided that you're good enough to become a councilor then?"

Kagome fingered the hem of her shirt happily. "Yep! Had to spar with Sasuke last night to show my worth, but he's not got anything I haven't seen already so it was easy!"

Kiba laughed hard and Naruto snorted into his toast. "Wow, I don't think anyone's ever called a fight with Sasuke easy before. I hope you get partnered with one of us for training."

Kagome nodded. "Un. I hope so too. Shizune said that she'll tell me after breakfast but I'm too excited to eat."

"Ah, I see we have a new councilor." Came a voice from behind them. "Tell me, did you really find it that easy to beat Uchiha?"

Kagome turned around and smiled at the longhaired brunette male standing there with a smirk on his face. "Morning stranger, to answer your question, yes, Sasuke was that easy to beat. Now you have to answer one of mine. Who are you?"

"Neji Hyuuga." He said. "Have you been given a partner yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet, I'll get mine after breakfast."

Neji nodded and gave her a smile and grasped her hand. "Then I can only hope that fate directs our paths to eachother again. Until then my fair maiden." He dropped a kiss on the top of her hand and walked off.

Kiba looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba. They both looked at Kagome and spoke. "What was that about?"

Kagome shrugged. "Momentary lapse of insanity? He doesn't strike me as the type to flirt with random girls."

"He isn't." Naruto said. "He's usually very quiet."

"Yeah and when he does speak it's only to doll out insults or utter a challenge to Sasuke." Kiba added.

Kagome shrugged as she spotted Shizune walking over. "Well, looks like my fate is now sealed." She got up and struck a dramatic pose. "Let us hope that destiny steers me clear of a weirdo. Ja boys!"

Kiba and Naruto took one look at her retreating form and cracked up.

XOX

Kagome found out at the small meeting with Shizune that she would be sharing an apartment in the hidden village district of Konoha (the camp was separated, mainly around the training grounds as to not disturb the peace of the village) with her partner and instructor, someone named Choji Akimichi. She was also informed that if she enjoyed her time as a councilor, Tsunade was giving her the option of being instated as a fulltime shinobi. Kagome leapt from her seat at this. "Are you serious? Wow, I never thought I'd be able to get a job that would allow me to use my skills to their full potential!"

"Tsunade tells me you have received some formal training, and was able to bring one of our villages finest to near exhaustion." Shizune smiled.

"That was your finest?" Kagome said slowly. "But he's so weak!"

Shizune gave a small laugh. "I don't think he would appreciate you saying that Kagome. Now, here are the keys to your new apartment and Choji will be meeting you at training ground seven so that you may meet your team."

Kagome took the keys offered and gave Shizune a small bow. "Thank you Shizune, I'll be off."

She took to the streets and followed the signs that lead her to the training grounds. Waiting for her there was a chubby brunette with a kind smile on his face. Kagome smiled and walked over to him. "You must be Choji. I'm Kagome, your new apprentice and roommate."

Choji stuck out his hand; the smile never once left his face. "Nice to meet you Kagome, I hope that your first day of training goes well."

"I hope so too." Kagome said happily. "If it does, I'll whip something up special tonight."

"How special?" He asked, watching as their three students began making their way into the clearing.

She sighed, a lost twinkle in her eye. "I have a new recipe for spicy barbecue steak that I want t try out."

"Barbecue? Can you grill?" He said, looking from the students to her.

Kagome shook her head. "No way! I use a stick a campfire. Nothing tastes better than meat that's been cooked traditionally. Maybe my mother's oden recipe."

Choji slung and arm around her shoulder. "I can see this will be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Kagome gave a chuckle. "I can see it will."

XOX

Kagome wiped the light accumulation of sweat from her brow and smiled at her team. "You all did well for your first day, but now it's time to break for lunch."

The three students breathed a sigh of relief and all trudged off. Choji turned to Kagome with the same beaming smile he had worn all morning. "You did well for your first day too. Are you busy for lunch?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, my brother wants to tell me about his first day and I'm pretty sure that Naruto and Kiba will probably want to drag me off somewhere. Do you want to join me anyway?"

"Sure, I was going to suggest that you come with me, Naruto and Kiba anyway so that you could get to know everyone anyway." Choji said as the started to walk away from the training grounds. "I also hoped that you'd want to meet some of the other councilors."

"How many more are there to meet?" She asked as the dining hall came into view. "I've already met quite a few already."

Choji gave a chuckle. "Yeah, I heard about you wiping the floor with Sasuke."

Kagome blushed. "It's not like he was that hard to beat. I've seen most of the moves he used before and know how to counter them."

Blinking slowly, Choji shook his head. "Okay, well, have you met Ino and Shikamaru yet?" Seeing Kagome shake her head he continued. "They are my two best friends and the complete opposite of eachother. Ino is extremely loud and energetic, while Shika is quiet and lazy. Kinda makes you wonder why they're even together. Then there's Hinata and Shino, they were Kiba's teammates when they were training, but now Shino works in the offices and Hinata is one of the medics."

"Is that everyone?" Kagome asked as they stopped in front of the dining hall to wait for her brother.

Choji shook his head. "Sakura is one of the medics too, and Rock Lee is our Taijutsu specialist. Ah, and there's also Neji, he's Hinata's cousin and world renowned asshole extraudonaire"

"Kagome!" Sota yelled as he came barreling into her full force, knocking her off her feet. "Oh my god Kagome this place is soo cool! I'm on a team with Hitomi and Kaijou, you don't know him yet and our instructor is awesome!"

Kagome gave her brother a bewildered look. "Who is your instructor?"

A hand appeared in front of her face. Attached to the hand was a soft smile and the most gorgeous eyes Kagome had ever seen. "Me." He said. "My name is Sai."

XOX

"I'm really sorry Sasuke, but I have plans with Choji tonight." Kagome said a she put the phone down with an exasperated sigh. "When will he give up?"

Choji chuckled and handed her the popcorn bowl. "Sasuke is known for his persistence."

It was halfway through the camp and several different guys had already asked Kagome out; some of who were campers, at east a dozen times each. Sasuke and Neji however…

The phone rang again and Kagome gave an irritated whine. "I swear this had better not be Neji. Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.

Seeing the relieved look on he face, Choji grinned and mouthed something to her. She nodded and mouthed something back. "I'm watching a movie with Choji, do you want to join us?" Kagome grinned and began to dance silently around the living room of her shared apartment. "See you in a few then!"

Choji popped some popcorn into his mouth from the bowl Kagome had abandoned on the sofa when she got up to answer the phone. "So, should I make myself scarce for your date?"

Kagome blushed as she sat down. "It's not a date and I wouldn't like it if you left Choji, we started watching this movie together and I want to finish watching it with you." The doorbell rang and she leapt to her feet. Looking down at the tank top and boy shorts she was wearing, she gasped. "I have to go change! Please let him in."

Choji nodded and walked toward the door. Opening it, he smiled. "Evening Sai, come on in."

Sai stepped into the apartment and took his shoes off at the door. "Thank you for allowing me to interrupt your evening."

Choji waved a hand in Sai's direction as he walked back into the living room. "No interruptions here Sai, you know you're always welcome."

"Thank you." He said, still standing in the doorway. "Where is Kagome?"

"Kagome went to her room for a moment." Choji replied. "You know you can come and sit down Sai, my sofa doesn't eat people."

Sai moved into the sofa and sat down. He looked to the doorway and smiled at Kagome who was now wearing a tank top and pyjama pants. "Hello Kagome, thank you for allowing me to come over."

Kagome shook her head and walked over to the squishy armchair that she loved in the corner of the room. "It was no problem, I like spending time with you."

"Yeah, and it beats having the phone ring off the hook all night." Choji commented. "It will probably stop once someone finds out that you're here."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Kagome sighed and moved over to it. "Hello?...No Sasuke, I'm busy tomorrow too…I'm…uh…" She looked over to Sai who was quietly talking with a snickering Choji and grinned. "Going over some things with Sai…how many Sai's do you know?…okay, bye." She hung up and sat back down in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose as she did so. "He is just so damn persistent!"

Choji shrugged. "I can't remember how many times that I've told you how persistent he can be. In fact, I'm expecting him to be at the door in about five seconds."

Kagome pulled at her hair in frustration. She frowned before slowly grinning and looking at Sai. "I have an idea." The doorbell rang and She looked in the direction of it. "Please will you both do this for me and quick!"

The boys nodded and Kagome breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay, Choji go to your room please and Sai come here." Choji ran to his room and Sai walked over to her.

"What is your plan Kagome?" Sai asked.

Kagome didn't answer but pulled his shirt over his head and mussed up his hair. She threw his shirt on the sofa as the doorbell rang again. Pulling off her pyjama pants, leaving her in her boy shorts and tank top, she mussed up her hair also and glanced at the blushing artist. "When I start to stutter come out into the hall and just hug me."

"Why?" Sai asked, his face pink and his eyes trying to look anywhere but at Kagome.

Kagome walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob. "Just do this for me please!" She swung open the door and gasped when she saw Sasuke standing there. "Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke blushed at seeing Kagome in her underwear. "I just wanted to see if you and Choji wanted to come over to watch a movie with me."

"W-well, I was…uh." Kagome stuttered.

Sai came walking out into the hall and hugged Kagome from behind. Placing a kiss on her neck, he smiled at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he stared at Sai with loathing. "I was going to ask if Kagome and Choji wanted to come and watch a movie with me but I can see she's busy. I'll talk to you later."

XOX

"So then Yujiro dodges out the way just in time to miss my foot and then…Kagome! It was so cool!" Sota rambled excitedly. "He did this wicked spin kick and Lee ran over to us crying about how cool it was and then Sai-sensei said that we're the most promising group he's ever had and did you really sleep with him Kagome?"

Kagome spat out the ramen she was slurping right in Kiba's face. He wiped it off, laughing. "No I did not sleep with him! Where on earth did you hear that Sota!"

Sota shrugged. "Hitomi heard it from Kaoru who heard it from Tsuki who heard Neji-sensei arguing about it with Sasuke-sensei."

An angry tick formed on Kagome's left eye. "Really now? I think that maybe it is about time I had a word with Sasuke."

"I never would have guessed that Sasuke would be the type to gossip." Kiba said offhandedly.

"Yeah well neither did I and now he's dead." Kagome said with a sick smile. She got up from the table and stalked off to where he was sitting with his students.

Kiba looked over at Sota. "Your sister is going to kill him isn't she?"

Sota nodded. "Oh yeah."

They both looked over to where Kagome was rapidly approaching Sasuke and smiled.

XOX

Kagome smiled at Sasuke as she slid into the seat opposite him. "Hi Sasuke."

"Hello Kagome." He said. "What can I do for you today?"

Kagome reached across the table and took his hand. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"And what might that be?" He replied, blushing slightly.

Kagome gave him a sugary sweet grin and bent his hand back. "Why did you go around telling people that I was sleeping with Sai?"

Sasuke winced inwardly at the pressure on his wrist. "Why whatever do you mean?"

Kagome put a little more pressure on his wrist as she glowered at him. "Do you have any idea it is to have your fourteen year old brother ask you if you are sleeping with his teacher?"

Sasuke's students snickered a little. "I can't say that it has ever come up." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Let me tell you a little something Sasuke." Kagome started. "Who I do or do not sleep with is absolutely none of your business. If I decided to go out to the training grounds and have hot, passionate sex with Sai or anyone for that matter there is nothing you could do. In fact, that sounds like a really good idea. Sai come here please."

Sai looked up from his lunch with Naruto and smiled. "What's the matter Kagome?"

"We have to go do something." She said and released Sasuke's wrist.

Sai nodded and followed her from the room.

Neji walked over to Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Well, that went well."

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled.

XOX

"Congratulations graduates." Tsunade said, addressing the campers in front of her. "You have all passed basic training. I will now give the names of those who have been selected to come back next year and begin training to be a councilor. Tsuki Mao, Risa Oscine and Sota Higurashi."

Sai gave Sota a beaming grin. "Congratulations kid."

"You did really well Sota, I'm so proud." Kagome said.

Tsunade smiled at everyone. "I have one other announcement, next year, we will be welcoming a mew member to our staff. Kagome Higurashi, as of now, you are a junior councilor."

Kagome smiled as Sota hugged her. "You know this means I'll be moving away from home."

Sota shook his head. "Where are you going to stay?"

Sai smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Kagome's going to be living in my spare room."

"Really?" Sota said. "Why? Haven't you only been dating for like a month?"

Kagome nodded. "Sakura is finally moving in with Choji and I wan to give them their space."

"Ah." Sota nodded. "So will you be taking me home then?"

"Of course! Momma wants to meet Sai and I need to pack up everything." Kagome explained. "Just do me a favour Sota."

"What?" The teen asked.

"Don't tell momma I threatened Sasuke with running off to have hot, passionate sex with someone." Kagome replied.

**Owari x**

**I hope you all like this, it took me about a week. Sorry that the ending sucked!**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	19. Tohma Seguchi

**Pairing: Tohma Seguchi x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: She fueled his caffeine addiction, that was all her knew about her. That and her name was Kagome.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Gravitation and the songs featured belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Maki Murakami and Lily Allen respectively.**

**This one is for the 100****th**** reviewer on this series; Kurai Ojou! Enjoy it lady and I'm sorry it was slow coming!**

**Additional notes: To suit my needs for this story, Tohma is not married.**

_Addiction_

She served me coffee.

That's all I really know about her.

Well, that and her name is Kagome.

She works at the small coffee shop at the end of my street, and is there; behind the counter, every morning when I stop by to pick up my morning coffee on my way to the office. Kagome always greets me with a smile, never failing.

She became the highlight of my day.

I wake up at five thirty, take time to shower and dress before breakfast and am out the door by six fifteen. It takes five minutes to drive to the coffee shop, three minutes in line, and by six twenty five, I'm greeted by as wide grin as Kagome hands me my strong black coffee, then I'm out the door. By seven, my coffee is lukewarm and I'm at the office with my manager, Sakano-san, yelling about Ryuichi loosing his stuffed bunny and weeping in the bathroom.

This is my daily routine.

But today, it changed.

"Good news guys!" Sakano yells as soon as I walk in the door. "We will begin to practice for our world tour!"

XOX

"Morning Tohma!" Kagome greets as I walk in the door. She has a large line in front of her and is making coffees at record speed.

"Good morning Kagome." I reply as the line gradually becomes shorter. "How are you this morning?"

"Good thank you." She says as she pours more coffee. "How are you?"

I reach the front of the line and smile at her. "A little stressed out, we're practicing for our first world tour."

She hands me my coffee with a smile. "Well, try not to stress out too much, it's not good for you. See you tomorrow."

I step out into the cool October air and walk to my car, smiling all the way. Kagome has that affect on me. Driving to the office, I am plagued with things that I could do or say to her to make her see that I would like to spend more time in her company than just three minutes in the morning while I grab my coffee.

I come up dry.

Maybe Noriko would have some ideas.

XOX

I walk to the coffee shop after a six-month absence.

My tour has only just finished and Kagome has been on my mind nonstop for that time. Noriko said I should just tell her that I like her, but Ryuichi said that I should ask her out.

I decide that my best friend knows best and go with Ryuichi's suggestion.

Stepping in, I scan the counter for Kagome.

She's not here.

Why is she not here? She's here every morning without fail.

Once I get to the front of the line, I ask the girl there. "Good morning Sango." I say, looking at her nametag. "Is Kagome working today?"

Sango shakes her head. "No I'm afraid Kagome quit a month ago."

My heart sinks to my stomach and suddenly I feel ill. "Do you know why?"

Sango nodded. "Uh-huh, she finally saved up enough money to travel the world. She's going to be gone for a year."

"Oh, well, thank you." I say and begin to walk toward the door.

I'm wondering if this is what Noriko meant when she said that heartache hurts.

"Wait!" Sango calls, I turn around. "You wouldn't happen to be Tohma would you?"

I nod and feel something slip into my hands. I stare at the white envelope. "What is this?"

Sango shrugs. "Kagome asked me to give this to you when you came in next."

I thank her and leave.

Sitting in my car, I open the envelope and pull out a letter.

I begin to read.

_Dear Tohma,_

_ If you are reading this, then you are back from your tour and I've gone on mine. I hope that it all went well for you and if you're not too much of a star to visit me at my humble coffee shop job in a year I will see you then. Good luck in life and I'll always remember you as the one that got away._

_Kagome x_

I could feel tears in my eyes but I refuse to cry over this. Placing the letter in my glove compartment, I start my car and drive off.

I too will always remember her.

XOX

I watch with pride as Bad Luck creates another hit in the studio. It's been six years since I've seen Kagome to the day.

I still miss her and think of her.

Ryuichi is adamant that this is the reason that I have never married.

I make my way down to the reception to pick up my messages and mail and see something there that has my heart racing.

Blue eyes blinked at me in shock, ebony hair moved in front of a porcelain face before it was pushed away.

Kagome sat there in a business suit, obviously as shocked to see me as I am her.

"Kagome." I said, walking toward her.

She jumps up from her seat and runs toward me.

I hug her close.

"Tohma, how are you?" She says as she pulls away.

"I am fine." I reply. "What are you doing here?"

She smiles at me. "I'm actually here applying for a secretarial job."

I think. The only secretarial job open in the building is…

"Mine."

She nods. "Yes, although I didn't know it was yours until you actually showed up. I never thought that when the said 'Seguchi-san' that it was you."

"Well, you're hired." I say with a laugh. "But on one condition."

"And what would that be Mr. Boss?" She says teasingly.

Six years worth of pent u love for the woman drive me to kiss her softly. "You make me coffee every morning like you used to."

She looks utterly adorable with her cheeks all flushed like that. "Deal."

Kagome may have been the one that got away, but she came back.

And I won't let her leave again.

_Owari x_

**Hope you all liked this, I was going to try and make this somewhat bittersweet, but then it wouldn't stop coming and I love it how it is.**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	20. Orochimaru

**In response to Dark Fox 14's challenge, here is an Orochimaru Kagome fic!**

**Summary: Everything has a focal point. Kagome was the focal point behind his insanity.**

**Pairing: Orochimaru x Kagome Higurashi**

_All for Love_

Orochimaru sighed as he went over the test results again. There was still something missing, something that he had over looked. He glanced at the picture on his desk again and softly smiled and the blue eyes staring back at him. If only she knew what her pain had put him through.

XOX Flashback – thirty seven years ago XOX

Jiraiya smiled smugly at his pale skinned teammate. "Bet you couldn't do that if you tried."

Orochimaru stared blankly at his friend. He performed the jutsu flawlessly and turned away. "I'm going to find Kagome and Tsunade."

Walking down the street, the thirteen-year-old scanned the area for the only two girls in his life. He saw them coming out of a local clothing store, laughing and carrying a few bags. He walked over to them and smiled. "Hello, Kagome, Tsunade, did you have a nice shopping trip."

Kagome grinned and hugged him. "Orochimaru! I haven't seen you in a while, how was your training session with Jiraiya?"

"Fine thank you." He replied, his cheeks tinted pink. "Are you busy later? I was hoping we could do something."

Kagome nodded. "I'd like that." She looked at the sun and sighed. "I have to go, but met me here at seven?"

He nodded and watched her leave.

Tsunade snickered. "So you've finally asked her out. Wait till Jiraiya hears about this!"

Orochimaru sighed. He knew that he'd be teased relentlessly about this.

XOX Flashback – Twenty five years ago XOX

The field was splattered with blood, the sun rising, creating a crimson streak across the sky.

In his arms she was slowly dying.

"Please Kagome, don't go." He cried.

She smiled at him. "If it is my fate to die here, then I will."

Tears slipped down his cheeks and onto her blood soaked armor. "But we're getting married soon, we're going to live a long happy life with eachother."

Kagome coughed, more blood dribbling down her lip. "I love you Orochimaru, don't ever forget that."

Her eyes closed and she fell limp in his arms.

Orochimaru cried harder. "I swear to you Kagome, if it take me forever, I will find a way to bring you back."

XOX End XOX

Walking into the lab, he ran his hands over the glass cryogenic chamber that held his beloved. "This body is becoming weak Kagome, but I'll have a new one soon. I'll look just as I did wen you were taken from me. Every day I'm coming closer to brining you back to me, and then we can be happy once again."

"Orochimaru-sama?"

He turned and looked to Kabuto as he entered the room. "Yes Kabuto?"

A smile crossed Kabuto's face. "We've had a breakthrough sir, just a few more months and we can bring her back."

Orochimaru nodded. "Thank you Kabuto, you are dismissed."

Kabuto left and Orochimaru turned to Kagome's frozen body smiling as bright as he had all those years ago. "You hear that love? Just a few more months and you'll be in my arms again."

_Owari x_

**Ugh, I hate Orochimaru, so it was hard for me to make him sound nice. In case you didn't get it from the fic, the reason behind his insanity was loosing Kagome and his trying to get her back. Man, I hated this oneshot.**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	21. Gaara

Summary: Kagome unknowingly falls for one of her brother's bandmates after meeting the real him on the bus one night.

**Pairing: Gaara x Kagome Higurashi**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Naruto and the songs 'Bitch', 'Die Motherfucker Die' and 'Hey There Delilah' belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Dope and Plain White T's respectively.**

**Additional notes: Here is a little challenge for you all; the first person who can tell me whose band sung the song that Haku's band is named after will get a onesie with the pairing of their choice. Kura, you don't count because I already told you XD**

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness and obscene song lyrics.**

Sandpaper and Silk 

Haku and Kagome had been best friends growing up, which came at a surprise considering the five-year age difference. At the tender age of three, Kagome's father died of a heart attack. It came as a shock to her mother, who was four months pregnant with the couple's second child; a boy to be named Sota. When Sota was a year old, Kagome's mother started seeing one of her old friends who had recently moved to Tokyo with his son. Kagome was five, Haku ten.

Haku had never known his mother. She had left both him and his mother shortly after he was born. His father had explained to Haku when he was five and wondered why he was the only kid in his class without a mother, that she had loved Haku dearly, but was needed elsewhere. Haku took this as an acceptable answer. By the age of six, much to his father's protests, Haku would do laundry and cook. It was usually burnt toast, but Zabuza never complained and praised his son for his efforts. Needless to say, it was a surprise to his ten year old self when his father began seeing his friend Akira Higurashi upon meeting her again one day while they where shopping. Haku met Kagome and a friendship was born.

When Kagome was ten and Haku fifteen, their parents married and the family of five moved to a small town named Konoha; close to Haku's hometown on Mizu. There, Haku met a few boys; Naruto, Sasuke and Neji. The foursome became a tight knit group, and shared most classes in school. The following year, Gaara moved to town and the foursome became five. They boys, all sharing a love of music and musical talent, decided to form a band and practiced most days in Sasuke's basement, much to they annoyance of his elder brother Itachi and enjoyment of his parents. Who would have guessed that snooty business mogul and high society housewife, Fugaku and Mitoko Uchiha where former 'flower children'? They named themselves 'Sandpaper and Silk' in homage to their favourite band.

The first couple of years in Konoha where rough for Kagome. She was in a strange town with strange people, and her brother and best friend would rather spend time with others than with her. She took up the habit of marionette making after reading about it in a ninja fantasy novel. She became quiet and withdrawn, preferring the company of her puppets than others. When she was eleven, she befriended a strange boy, six years her senior by the name of Kankuro who shared her love of marionette craft. He and his family had recently moved to Konoha and he stumbled across Kagome at a local craft fair while looking for some parts for his marionettes. The two began a close friendship.

Haku had recently graduated from school when he took a renewed interest in his sister's life. At thirteen, Kagome was already beating boys away with a stick, aided by Gaara's older brother and her best friend, nineteen year old Kankuro. He tried to make as much time for her as possible. This became harder when Sandpaper and Silk where scouted and signed. Kagome was fourteen and Haku nineteen.

Sandpaper and Silk where whisked away to Oto where their record label was located, and began to record their first album. In order to try and keep some normality in their lives, the bands manager and label owner; Jiraiya and Orochimaru respectively, decided that the boys wear wigs and contacts when 'on' and have stage names. Haku became 'Hunter'; his brown hair became blonde and his brown eyes green. Naruto became 'Kyuubi'; his blonde hair and blue eyes became red. Sasuke became 'Shari'; black hair became light brown, his obsidian eyes red. Neji became 'Bird'. This resulted in an argument between Neji and Orochimaru because Neji thought it made him sound like the child of a hippie. Sasuke was not happy about Neji's statement. Understandable seeing as he _was_ the child of hippies, and Neji settled on 'Cage'. Long brown hair became short blonde and his pale eyes became green. Gaara became 'Shu' and settled for black hair. He was allowed to keep his green eyes. Their first album was a big hit and Haku knew it would be a while before he saw his beloved sister again.

At sixteen, Kagome was just as recluse as she was when she moved to Konoha. Kankuro, twenty-two, had brought a run down store in the center of town the year previous and turned it into an arts and crafts store. He offered Kagome an unofficial partnership position and she accepted. Together, the pair turned it into a hit. The store was always full of people and business was booming. He promised Kagome that once she turned eighteen, they would open another store together and Kagome could manage that one. Kagome soon found herself to be the richest sixteen year old in her school, making anything between one and ten thousand dollars a month as Kankuro's partner. The pair where always spending weekends travelling from town to town, finding little treasures in arts and crafts fairs that they brought from the owner to sell in their store. By the time Kagome turned seventeen, the pair had no less than a dozen artists and craftsmen contracted to the small store.

It had been three years since Kagome and Haku had seen eachother.

This is where our story begins…

XOX

"Dad has Kankuro called yet?" Kagome yelled from her room where she was dressing.

"Not yet sweetheart." Zabuza called up to his daughter. She may not have been his biological daughter, but she was as good as. Kankuro was the only male that he truly trusted around her; and that was because Kankuro was as protective as he was. There was a nock at the door and Zabuza put down his paper. Walking to the front door, he was surprised. "Haku?"

"Hey dad. Long time no see." Haku grinned at his father. Haku was always femininely built and soft spoken, and was almost crushed under his fathers embrace. "Dad…oxygen…"

Zabuza put his son down and looked toward the stairs. "Honey, come down her quick."

"Kankuro, Kiba told me about this folk art thing their having in Suna, so I thought we should check it out while we're there." Kagome said as she walked down the stairs, attaching her keys to the belt loops of her black jeans with one hand and carrying an overnight with the other. She looked up upon hearing no reply from her friend and gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "Haku?"

Haku nodded tears in his own eyes. "You've grown into a beauty Kagome."

Happiness poured from her as she took a flying leap at Haku, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're home!"

Haku hugged his little sister close. "I'm here for a concert, but I'm going to be back for a couple of weeks."

She wiped the ears from her eyes and lifted herself into a sitting position on her older brother's chest. "That's wonderful! Oh my, we have so much catching up to do!"

"Hey, you ready to go?" Kankuro said as he walked up the garden path.

Kagome got up off her brother. "Sure." She smiled sadly at her brother. "I'm really sorry Haku, but Kankuro and I are heading to Suna for the weekend. You'll be here when I get back right?"

Haku nodded. "Of course I will. Why are you going to Suna?"

"Kagome and Kankuro run a small business together and do this every weekend." Zabuza told his son, sensing the extreme uneasiness rolling off Haku at the mention of Kagome going away for the weekend with a guy six years her senior. "I believe it was scouting for a bigger gallery this time?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, hopefully we'll be able to find something in Suna."

"What kind of business is it?" Haku asked.

Kagome smiled at her brother. "We run an arts and crafts store that doubles as a gallery. We have about a dozen artists signed with us at the moment. Kankuro and I act as agents to the artists and earn a thirty percent commission on every piece sold."

Kankuro nodded. "We're hoping to get the second gallery opened by the time Kagome graduates so she can take over this one."

"Its really quite amazing son." Zabuza said. "She's got terrific business sense. How much money do you have saved now?"

Kagome frowned. "I think we made what was it? Ten grand on the last one?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, it was the last amount I needed to pay for my house."

"Okay, so five grand plus what I had in the bank…" Frowning a little more, she thought for a moment before smiling. "I've got a little over fifty grand in the bank."

Haku's jaw went slack. "Holy…you make more than me!"

Kagome giggled a little and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go, we have a flight to catch. See you Monday guys, dad don't forget to remind mum where I am."

"I won't." Zabuza sighed and waved her off. After she left, he sighed. "You know, she was really beat up when you left Haku."

Haku sighed. "I know. I tried to write to her all the time, but with rehearsals, recording, tours and such, it became a little hard. I'm ashamed to say that my music took over my life."

Zabuza ruffled his soft-spoken son's hair. "I know how that is, but you have to make time for family too. Kankuro took on the role of older brother after you left, and he's been Kagome's rock through your absence, but he shouldn't have to be. I know he took it hard with Gaara's leaving too; especially after Temari eloped with the Hyuuga girl; Hinata I do believe."

Haku ran a hand through his long brown hair. "I'll try to be there for her more dad, don't worry."

"You're a good boy Haku." Zabuza chuckled. "Or do you prefer Hunter?"

Haku blushed. "Dad, that's a stage name!"

XOX

Haku and Kagome sat on the couch together the following Monday night, watching a movie together. "You know what's weird?"

"Kankuro?" Kagome joked.

Haku laughed and shook his head. "Well, yes, but that's not it. Me and the guys have been performing together since we were fifteen, but you've never met any of them nor seen us play."

"That's not true." She replied. "I used to get free solos all the time when you were living at home."

"When?" Haku asked, popping more popcorn into his mouth.

"When you were in the shower." Kagome shrugged.

He grinned. "You're an evil child has anyone ever told you that Kagome?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, Kiba tells me that all the time."

"And Kiba is?" Haku asked, looking at her.

Kagome snuggled closer to him. "One of our craftsmen, he makes ceramic dogs that sell like hotcakes at Dark Side of the Moon."

"Is that the name of your store?" He said, yawning.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Kankuro is a big Pink Floyd fan and he named the store. But seriously, I do listen to your music. It's kinda hard to believe that such a harsh sound comes out of your small girly body."

"I resent that!" Haku cried indignantly. "I do not have a girly body!"

Kagome simply raised an eyebrow and Haku crumbled. "Yeah okay, maybe I do. Dad always told me that I'm the spitting image of my mother, my birth mother I mean, not mum."

"Kinda got that." Kagome sniggered.

"Shut up." Haku pouted. "Anyways, back to the point. I want you to come to my concert on Friday. I've got you a front and center ticket."

"Are you serious?!" Kagome yelled. "I would love to see you play. You mean the world to me and music means the world to you, so it would be so perfect! I love you so much."

Haku patted her head. "I love you too, but you're wrong about one thing little sister."

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

Kissing her cheek, Haku smiled softly at her. "_You_ mean the world to me."

XOX

Friday came sooner than she had expected, and Kagome found herself at a loss of what to wear for her brothers concert. She wanted to look good for him, and was finding nothing in her piles of clothes. Sighing, she picked up an old tee that Haku had given to her before he left for the bright light and late nights of Oto. It was special to him; a band tee that he got at the concert that decided Sandpaper and Silk's band name. Slipping in over her head, she piled on a pair of jeans and looked in the mirror. Smiling, Kagome was sure that Haku would like it. Grabbing her wallet and concert ticket, she ran down the stairs and kissed her parents and younger brother goodbye. Stepping out the front door, she spied a limo waiting for her. Frowning slightly, she walked over to the driver. "May I help you?"

"Are you Miss Higurashi?" He asked.

"Than I am." She replied.

Opening the door, he ushered her in. "Mr Hunter sent me to pick you up."

Frowning harder, Kagome stepped into it. "Uh, thank you."

The drive to the concert was short, and upon stepping out of the limo, a tall man stood there to greet her. "Evening Miss Higurashi, I am Kakashi Hatake, Hunter's personal bodyguard, he requested that I meet you and take you to him."

Kagome nodded silently, this evening was becoming weirder by the second. She frowned again, gaining a chuckle from Kakashi.

"Forgive me Miss Higurashi, but you are extremely silent." He said.

"It is I who should be forgiven Mr Hatake, I am usually not this quiet, but I had planned on taking the bus here and then waiting in line like everyone else." Kagome explained. "I am still a little unused to being treated as such."

Kakashi opened a large metal door and ushered her in. "Understandable Miss Higurashi, Hunter has informed me that you are a partner in a small arts and crafts store?"

"That I am." Kagome replied. "We also act as a gallery and hold clients."

Stopping before a door that had 'Talent' printed on it, Kakashi smiled. "The band is in here, I will leave you to greet your brother."

Kagome nodded and stepped in. The five band members were in various places around the room, all 'switching on'. Haku stood and greeted her immediately, long blond hair trailing after him and green eyes beaming at her happily. "Kagome, I'm so glad you came! And you're wearing my favourite shirt!"

Kagome hugged Haku happily. "Yes, I thought you might like it Haku."

"It's Hunter now Kagome, I'm already on." He replied. Clapping his hands together, he grinned. "Well, come meet everyone!" He steered her to each member. "This is Kyuubi, he's our bass and back up singer."

Naruto smiled brightly and took her hand. "Nice to meet you finally Kagome."

"You too Kyuubi." Kagome smiled back.

"This is Shari, he's out guitar." Haku said stopping her in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled.

Haku took her over to Neji. "This is Cage, he's our drums."

Neji tucked a piece of his short blond lair behind his ear. "It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name Kagome."

"Likewise Cage, Ha-Hunter used to talk about you guys all the time when we were younger." She said.

"And finally, Shu, our lead guitar." Haku said, leading her to the black haired Gaara. "Say hello Shu."

"Hello." Gaara said looking up at her.

Kagome blushed a little. "Hello. Well, I should get to my seat before the show starts. It was nice to meet you all and good luck tonight." She kissed her brother on the cheek and stepped out of the door to be met by Kakashi again.

He smiled at her. "I'll lead you to your seat."

XOX

She was hot and sweaty, but Kagome didn't care. Her brother was fantastic on stage. She sang along and swayed to the music as her brother finished belting out another song. The music stopped and the crowd went wild.

Haku smiled at the crowd, his voice soft as he spoke. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourselves tonight!"

The crowd screamed and he chuckled. "Now, this next song is a favourite of someone very special to me, and she's sitting in the audience tonight."

The crowd hushed some and he chuckled again. "Now, I know she loves this song and I know she knows the words so I want her to some up and sing it with me."

Kagome looked horrified as Kakashi and another of the bodyguards at the front helped her up onto the stage. Haku grabbed her around the shoulders with a big grin on his face. "Say hello to the crowd Kagome."

"Hello." Kagome said timidly. Through gritted teeth, she smiled at her brother. "I am going to kill you for this Hunter."

He shook his head and winked at the crowd. "Let's hope that she can match me with her singing. Hit it Shu."

Gaara began to pluck at chords and Kagome grinned. Haku was right; this was her favourite song. Haku handed her a microphone in time for her to begin singing.

"_I don't need your forgiveness.  
I don't need your hate.  
I don't need your acceptance  
So what should I do?_

_  
I don't need your resistance.  
I don't need your prayers.  
I don't need your religion.  
I don't need a thing from you.  
_

_I don't do what I've been told.  
You're so lame why don't you just go…  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die"  
_

The crowd cheered louder as Kagome matched her brother's harsh voice with her softer one, creating a beautiful sound. The two siblings stared at eachother as they sang.

"_I don't need your prison.  
I don't need your pain.  
I don't need your decision.  
So what should I do?_

_  
I don't need your approval.  
I don't need your hope.  
I don't need your lectures.  
I don't need a thing from you._

I'll be sorry when I'm old.  
You're so full of shit man just go…  
Die mother fucker die mother fucker die."  


Kagome stared at Haku and he stared back, their faces contorted in anger but their eyes smiling.

"_Boom!_

I don't need your forgiveness.  
I don't need your hate.  
I don't need your acceptance.  
So what should I do?

I'll be sorry so you've said.  
I'm not sorry...  
Bang you're Dead!

Die motherfucker die motherfucker die.

Die!"  


As the music stopped Kagome and Haku turned away from eachother. Grinning at the deafening applause, Haku hugged Kagome hard. "Give it up for my little sister!"

Give it up they did, and a blushing Kagome went back to her seat. Smiling at her once again, Haku pouted a little. "I do believe that we have only one song left for tonight. What do you think Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded. "Oh definitely."

Shrugging, Haku sighed. "I guess all we have left is this…"

Naruto began to play and sing. "_Let's have a bachelor party, with chicks and booze and guns and firetrucks!"_

"_There's something about the way we fit.  
There's something about this psycho trip.  
There's something about the way we groove.  
Something's got me and I just can't seem to choose."_

Naruto cut in_. "I want you. I hate you."_

_  
"The one I love I hate,  
but the sex is great.  
The one I love I hate,_

_But the sex is great._

_The one I love I hate,  
so I contemplate.  
The one I love I hate,  
but the sex is great."_

Kagome sang along in the crowd.

"_There's something about the way we fit.  
There's something about this psycho trip.  
There's something about the way we groove.  
Something's got me and I just can't seem to choose."_

Haku could really command the crowd; they were dancing around and singing along with to his every word.

Naruto cut in again with his part. _"I want you. I hate you."_

_  
"The one I love I hate  
but the sex is great.  
The one I love I hate,  
so I contemplate.  
The one I love I hate  
but the sex is great."_

"One... two... fuck you.  
Never say a.  
I'm ready to go.  
We're out of control.  
But I can't let you go.

There's something about the way we fit.  
There's something about this psycho bitch.

The one I love I hate,  
but the sex is great.  
The one I love I hate,  
I could suffocate.  
The one I love I hate,  
but the sex is great.

I love to hate you.  
I love to hate you.  
Bitch." XOX 

Kagome was high off adrenaline as she sat on the bus home that night. She had her headphones on and was listening to some of Sandpaper and Silk's songs to calm her down some. Haku had a meet and greet to go to after the concert and she told him that she could catch the bus home. Sighing happily she slipped deeper into her seat. A figure covered her vision and Kagome looked up, pulling her headphones down to her neck as she did so.

A tall red head stood there looking at her. "Mind if I sit here?"

Kagome gave a small glance to the near empty bus and shook her head. "Of course not."

It was silent except for the beat coming out of Kagome's headphones for a moment before the boy spoke. "Did you like the concert?"

Kagome nodded wistfully. "It was amazing. They're a very powerful band."

"They are." He agreed. "I saw you on stage too, you have a lovely voice."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks, I was so embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be." He said. "Musical talent must run in the family. What's it like to be Hunter's sister?"

Kagome just shrugged. "Just like being a sister I guess. He's still the same guy I grew up with, except thousands of people adore him now, not just me."

"Still, it must be nice having someone so famous as a sibling." He said.

She shrugged again. "It's not as great as you'd think."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"As kids he and I where always close, but when our parents got married and moved us all away, he met the other band members and spent more time with them that he did me." She sighed. "It was a little hard to cope with at first, but then I met my friend Kankuro and it got easier again. When I was fourteen, Sandpaper and Silk got signed and Hunter moved away. I didn't see him for three years and that really hurt. I'm glad he came back though, even if it is only for a couple of weeks."

The red head nodded. "Yeah, I understand what it's like to be away from family a lot." He smiled at Kagome and held out his hand. "I'm Gaara."

"Kagome." She smiled back and took his hand.

XOX

Numbers were exchanged and a new companionship formed. Kagome and Gaara spent a few days in each others company, doing things that friends did; going to parks, movies and such. Sadly, Gaara had to leave town for business around the same time as Haku and Kagome was once again left with only Kankuro for company. Haku kept his promise to his father and wrote to Kagome once a week, schedule be damned, telling her of the places he visited.

Gaara called her often, talking to her for hours at a time simply catching up. Talking about stupid things like new music, to more serious things like how they were both holding up while away from their families. They spoke of childhood, family, interests; the kinds of things best friends do.

It had been a year since Haku and Kagome had seen each other and business was about to bring the siblings together again.

XOX

"I'm sorry Shino, but I have to go to Oto for this gallery opening, can it wait until I get back?" Kagome asked pleadingly.

Shino sighed but nodded. "Alright Kagome, but I'm not sure Sango is going to be too happy about it. She really wanted to meet with you."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome gave her silent friend a hug. "I appreciate this Shino, Kankuro really is going to need me there with him, hopefully we'll be able to sign this upcoming artist, I think his name was Inuyasha something or other."

"Who are you leaving in charge?" He asked.

Kagome waved a hand at him and gave him a smile. "Oh, Sai has all my bases covered while I'm gone so if you have any issues, please take them up with him."

Grabbing her small suitcase from behind the counter as she spotted a cab pull it, she turned to Sai who was arranging the craft knives. "Hey Sai, I'm leaving."

"Alright Kagome." He smiled at her and began to walk over. Hugging her around the waist he kissed her cheek. "Have fun while you're in Oto."

Kagome shook her head and ruffled his hair. "I will, you are too cute sometimes you know that?"

The fifteen-year-old pouted adorably. "Yeah, yeah boss lady, I'll take care of everything while you're gone."

Kagome nodded and walked out the door and into the cab. Forty-five minutes later, she was on a plane to Oto.

XOX

"…us to do a cover?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Orochimaru nodded. "Yep, I think it would make a nice change. Pick a sweet song and have Haku sing it, you know how harsh he is."

Haku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really sure. I prefer to sing my own music."

Gaara sighed and picked up the cellphone that was vibrating on the table. "Hello."

"Gaara, this is Kankuro, how are you baby brother?" Kankuro said from the other end of the phone.

Gaara allowed a small smile at hearing his brother's voice. "I'm fine Kankuro, but I'm in a meeting. What can I do for you?"

"I'm in Oto for a few days with my partner for a gallery opening and wanted to know if you felt like meeting with us for a little while. I haven't seen you in months." Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded, not that his brother could see it. "I'd move to meet up with you Kankuro, where and what time?" He nodded a couple more times before hanging up the phone. He sighed and looked at everyone who looked at him expectantly. "My brother was calling to ask me to meet up." His call with his brother had reminded him that it had been a month since he had spoken to Kagome. He really should call her soon.

"So what do you think Gaara?" Neji asked.

"About what?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke sighed. "About doing a cover song."

Kagome crossed his mind again and he nodded. "I think it's a great idea."

Jiraiya nodded at his band and then at Orochimaru. "Alright, but what song?"

"How about 'Hey There Delilah'?" Gaara suggested.

XOX

Kagome stepped off the plane in Oto and smiled at Kankuro who was there to greet her with his fiancée, Ino Yamanaka. The pair walked over to her and the blonde woman embraced Kagome first.

"Kagome it's so lovely to see you again!" Ino yelled, hugging Kagome close.

The brunette smiled and hugged her back. "It's lovely to see you again Ino. I must say, I have been looking forward to this trip for a while now."

Kankuro smiled as he came up behind her. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again too Kagome. I hope you don't mind but I planned a small visit with my brother."

Kagome shook her head with a blush. "Of course no, I've been hoping to meet up with my friend too while I am here."

"Is that the tell tale sign of love I see in your eyes Kagome?" Ino giggled.

Kagome giggled too. "A little bit. I haven't seen him in like a year though."

"Such is love though." Ino sighed. "They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I guess." Kagome said with a sad smile.

Kankuro rolled his eyes at the two women. "Alright girls, we have to go, I promised my brother that we'd meet him in an hour."

After taking Kagome to they apartment to drop off her things, Kankuro and Ino took her to the small café where they were meeting his brother.

Sitting there, Kagome texted Haku to let him know she was in Oto and wanted to see him. A sweet song drifted through the open door of the café and onto the patio where the three sat. Smiling at the soft melody, Kagome thought of Gaara, and wondered if she should call him. Business was obviously busy for him of he would have called her like he usually did. Needless to say it came as quite a shock to the young woman when he walked towards them. Leaping from her seat, she ran to embrace him. "Gaara! Oh my days, how are you?"

Gaara hugged her back with much enthusiasm before letting her go and smiling at her. "I'm fine Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business with Kankuro, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Realization hit Gaara like a brick and he sighed. "Meeting up with my _brother_ Kankuro. I should have put the two together but I never did."

"Hey little bro." Kankuro grinned. "I see you've met Kagome, my business partner and friend."

"I kinda guessed that Kankuro." Gaara said, rolling his eyes. "Can we postpone this little get together because I haven't seen Kagome in over a year and I would love to catch up with her again."

Seeing the soft look in his brother's eyes, Kankuro nodded. "Sure, Ino and I needed to go sofa hunting anyway."

XOX

Two more years passed and it became harder for Kagome and Haku to see eachother. Kagome was now twenty and become quite well known in the business world. Her store and gallery had become separated, her running the gallery by herself and the now seventeen-year-old Sai took over management of the store. Her relationship with Gaara hadn't changed much, but her feelings for the red head became a lot stronger. They spoke almost every day now, sometimes not saying anything at all. Haku was always calling her from the road, telling her about every little thing that happened in his life and enquired about hers.

Sandpaper and Silk's third album came out, and as agreed upon, the song 'Hey there Delilah' was on it; sung by none other than 'Kyuubi'. It was a huge hit, and just before it's release, Haku sent a special copy to Kagome with a dedication on it for her.

'For my precious baby sister, who has stuck by me through everything'

XOX

Kagome and Sai, both sharing a mutual love of Haku's band sat on the sofa at Kagome's apartment together watching the band perform on a television show, in acoustic. They had even forgone the usual wigs and contacts. The studio audience applauded them as they finished a song and Haku smiled at the camera.

"I am glad you are all enjoying the show." He smiled softly. "As a special treat tonight, our very own Shu is going to sing his favourite song, 'Hey there Delilah'."

The camera moved to Gaara as he pulled the microphone closer to him and smiled at the camera, guitar in hand. "I would like to dedicate this next number to someone very close to my heart. I asked her to watch the show tonight, so I hope that she hears this." He began to pluck the strings softly and started to sing.

"_Hey there Delilah,  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand mile away,  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do.   
Time Square can't shine as bright as you.  
I swear it's true._

Hey there Delilah,  
Don't you worry about the distance,  
I'm right there if you get lonely,  
Give this song another listen.  
Close your eyes.  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise,  
I'm by your side.

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,   
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me.

Hey there Delilah,  
I know times are getting hard,  
But just believe me girl some day  
I'll pay the bills with this guitar,   
We'll have it good.  
We'll have the life we knew we would,  
My word is good.

Hey there Delilah,  
I've got so much left to say,  
If every simple song I wrote to you,  
Would take your breath away,  
I'd write it all.  
Even more in love with me you'd fall;  
We'd have it all.

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me."

He smiled at the camera and his jade green eyes seemed to penetrate Kagome's very soul.__

"A thousand miles seems pretty far,  
But they've got planes and trains and cars,  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way.  
Our friends would all make fun of us,  
And we'll just laugh along because,  
We know that none of them have felt this way.  
Delilah I can promise you,  
That by the time that we get through,  
The world will never ever be the same,  
And you're to blame.

Hey there Delilah you be good,  
And don't you miss me,  
Two more years and you'll be done with school,  
And I'll be making history,  
Like I do.   
You'll know it's all because of you.  
We can do whatever we want to,  
This one's for you.

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,   
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me.

Ohhh."

Smiling once again as he plucked the final chords, he looked directly at the camera softly. "I miss you Kagome, and I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I love you."

Kagome sat on her sofa with tears in her eyes. The man she loved had just declared his love for her.

XOX

It was another three months before Kagome saw Gaara again. His homecoming was a very special event for both Kagome and Gaara. As soon as he opened the door to her apartment (she had left it unlocked for him), he had arms full of Kagome and the kiss he had waited two years for.

Owari x

**I really hope you all liked this. I know that there is not a lot of dialogue, but I like it that way. **

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	22. Ryuichi Sakuma Blind Ambition

**Damn, this came to me while I was making tuna salad.**

**Summary: She was blind, but he was drawn to her.**

**Pairing: Ryuichi Sakuma x Kagome Higurashi**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Gravitation and the song 'Kizuna' belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Maki Murakami and Orange Range respectively.**

**Additional notes: ****English is underlined.**

_Blind Ambition_

I met her in the summer of 2002, my first summer in America. I was in New York, the scorching heat was driving me insane with boredom so my new manager, K, had suggested that we take a walk to Central Park and get an ice cream. I obliged of course. He was offering me ice cream, how could I not! I faintly remember receiving queer looks from the New Yorkers as I bounced down the street with K on my heels. But it was okay, because I was used to weird looks. I'll have you know I'm very childish!

I still wonder how K managed to put up with my antics, and still does. He is my friend though, so I never question. Now, where was I…?

Ah yes, how I met _her_…

XOX

Ryuichi lapped at his ice cream happily as K stood guard over him. He wasn't too well known yet, but that would all change in a matter of time. Ryuichi was still a fresh face here, but K had every faith that his solo career would take off in a foreign land. Ryuichi was, after all, Ryuichi. He drew people to him like flies to sugar. The heat was starting to become a little unbearable and K knew it was time to leave.

"Ryuichi, we really should be getting back." The blond stated.

The hyper bundle leapt up and began to run in the direction of home, his irate manager running to keep up behind him. Alas, poor K never knew what hit him when Ryuichi came to a complete stop.

"K, do you hear that?" Ryuichi asked excitedly. "It sounds like Nittle Grasper! Come on, we need to go see!"

K rolled his eyes in exasperation as he was dragged into a small art studio where the music was coming from. Once again, Ryuichi stopped and watched in awe as the figure of a dungaree clad woman danced around with her back to them as she dipped her brush into a bucket of red paint and splayed it across the canvas in front of her. He cleared his throat and she stopped.

As she turned around to face them, she groped for the correct knob on her stereo. "May I help you?" She said, looking in their general direction. Silence greeted her and she frowned. "I know you're there, I can hear breathing." 

Realization hit K and he looked into her cloudy blue eyes.

She was blind.

"Yes actually, we are just looking around." K said. He began to study the paintings on the walls and left Ryuichi to go about his business.

Ryuichi tilted his head to the side as he watched her run her fingers over the tabletop. He frowned. This woman was acting strangely.

The strange woman sighed and bent down to where a large white dog was lying, watching her. Running her fingers over its fur, she spoke to it in Japanese. "Inuyasha, help mummy find her paintbrush."

The dog leapt up and wandered over to the bucket of red paint where she had left it. He picked it up and took it back to her. She smiled and ruffled his fur. "You are a good boy Inuyasha."

Ryuichi shrugged at the antics of the pair before walking over to her. "I love your paintings, you have tons of talent no da!"

"Thank you." She replied softly. "I get told that a lot, but it's not really talent."

"Oh yes it is!" Ryuichi said happily. "Talent comes in many forms."

He watched her as she turned the music up a fraction and go back to her painting. "I must say, you speak perfect Japanese. Not many New Yorkers can speak to me in my native tongue, I usually get people trying to speak to me slowly, like I'm stupid."

Ryuichi chuckled. "That would be because I am Japanese. What's your name strange lady?"

"Kagome." She replied. "Why am I strange?"

"The way you do things." He replied innocently. "It's like you're blind or something."

"I am blind. She replied casually. "But I won't be fore long, I almost have enough money for a retina transplant."

Guilt flooded him as Ryuichi finally took notice of her eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry!" He cried, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I've never met a blind person before and I didn't know."

Kagome sighed and put the paintbrush down. "Please, don't pity me. I hate that."

"Sorry." He replied, sniffling a little. "It was the music that drew me in here you know."

A far away smile crossed Kagome's face. "I adore Nittle Grasper. My cousin sends me all of their albums as they are released."

Ryuichi grinned. He just loved it when his music was appreciated! "I like them too. What's your favourite song?"

"I don't have one." She replied, taking a seat and motioning for him to do the same. "Every single song they have is just heaven for me."

"Well, who's your favourite member then?" He asked, his ego inflating some as he sat down.

A blush stained her cheeks. "The lead singer. His voice is just so…sparkly? I think that's the right word. My brother told me that sparkly things are things of beauty, things that make you happy inside."

"That's the word I use to describe it too." Ryuichi said happily. "Why do you think it's sparkly Kagome?"

She sighed, suddenly feeling a little foolish. "Because he made me fall in love with him with his voice. I don't even know his name." She shook her head with a giggle. "He's one of the reasons I want this operation so badly, I want to be able to put a name and a face to the man I'm in love with."

Ryuichi sat stunned. This woman…Kagome…was in love with him. Not because of his looks or his money, but because his voice had touched her. "Why do you say that Kagome? Why are you in love with him?"

"Because if it wasn't for his voice, I'd never have lead the life I did." Kagome replied. "As a child, no one wanted anything to do with 'the blind girl' and I pretty much grew up without any friends. But when I was fifteen, my cousin sent me their first album, and all I wanted to do was listen to it." She giggled. "It drove my parents up the wall, but by the time their second album was released, I had taken up painting and I felt like I had something to live for at last. Since then, it has been my life ambition to see the man who changed my life just once. After that, I can die happy."

Ryuichi was truly happy. He had touched someone's life. He couldn't hold the tears in any longer and broke into over emotional sobs.

K walked over and took him by the arm. "Thank you for your hospitality Miss, but I am afraid that we must be on our way."

"Come back any time!" She said as they left.

By the time that they had gotten to Ryuichi's apartment, the tears had subsided and Ryuichi was unusually quiet.

"You're uncharacteristically somber Ryuichi." K said as he made them both teas. "What's bothering you?"

Ryuichi sipped his tea and sighed. "She's in love with me K."

K quirked an eyebrow. "Normally you'd be happy about someone loving you. Why not her?"

The hyper singer cast a gaze to the New York skyline. "Because I touched her life and she doesn't even know my name."

XOX

Ryuichi spent a few days locked away in his room, slaving over song lyrics. When he did emerge, he informed K he was going back to the art studio. Stepping into it, he smiled as Kagome put down her brush and looked in his direction.

"Welcome back stranger." She smiled.

"Ryuichi." He said. "My name's Ryuichi."

He took a few steps toward her, but shrunk back when she reached for his face. "What are you doing?"

"I want to know what you look like." She said as her fingertips ran over his face. She smiled. "You're very handsome."

He blushed. "Thank you, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream in the park with me."

She nodded. "That would be lovely. Just let me get Inuyasha and we can go."

Disappearing into the back, Kagome leashed up her dog and grabbed her stick. She smiled as she came back out. "Alright, lets go."

"Why are you swinging that stick around Kagome?" Ryuichi asked curiously as they walked to the park.

"So I don't bump into things." She replied. "Inuyasha and my stick are like my eyes, without them, I could…I dunno…run into traffic or something."

Ryuichi chuckled at the way she said it. "So how much longer until you go for your operation Kagome?"

"Hmm, a few more years probably." She replied. "I don't quite have enough for the operation and my move."

"You're moving?" He asked suddenly. "Why? Where to?"

"I'm moving to live with my cousin Miroku in Tokyo while I have my operation." She explained. "He's going to take care of me while I'm there."

XOX

So there you have it. That's how I met Kagome. Shortly after we met, I went on a tour of the states. It took me a year as I performed all over the country. By the time I got back to New York, she was already gone. It's quite sad really, because even though we kept in touch while I was on tour, I still didn't make it home in time to say goodbye to her. That was a year ago.

I'm sitting on a chair in the cafeteria at NG, writing lyrics on my jeans in red sharpie. I already have a tune picked out for it. Want to hear what I have so far? Of course you do! Haha!

_Ima nani shiteru ka na?  
Kimi mo mite iru ka na?  
Orenji iro ni somaru sora wo.  
Asa hi ni kawaru yuuhi wo.  
_

_(I wonder what you're doing right now?  
I wonder if you're looking at this too?  
The sky dyed an orange color.  
The setting sun that changes into the morning sun.)_

_  
_It's kind of obvious that I'm thinking about Kagome, huh? Well, after I came back to Japan, I kind of realized that I'm love with her too. People just don't miss their friends that much. It makes me feel all sad inside knowing that I probably won't see her again. Excuse me a moment, I have to write this down.

_Namida koboshi atte naita yoru mo.  
Kudaranai hanashi de asa made waratta hibi mo.  
Wasurenai ima no boku wo sasaeru takara mono da kara.  
Hanarete ite mo kanjiru anata no yasashi sa.  
Da kara doko ni itattte mou hitori ja nai.  
Donna koto atte mo kujikenai.  
_

_(The nights when we cried, both of us shedding our tears.  
The days that we laughed until morning, having pointless conversations.  
I won't forget either of them; they're treasures that anchor me as I am now.  
I feel it even when we're apart, your kindness.  
So no matter where I go, I'm not alone.  
No matter what happens, I'm not crushed.)  
_  
I should really stop moping and take this to Tohma; he'd like this. Kuma-chan and I need to see Tohma, now!

XOX

I was right, Tohma did like it, and now I'm in a recording booth holding my jeans as I sing the lyrics.

"Sora to umi ga kasanatta ano shima no you na,  
Hanarete mo onaji iro ni yasashiku mazari au.  
Hora yori sou kizuna.

Dore dore wo shittari dore dore wo shiranakattari.  
Tomattari mae ni susundari ushiro ni sagattari.  
Mizukara korogaru toki mo areba te wo karite korogaru toki mo aru.  
Karan koron mata hirogaru.  
Karan koron mata korogaru."

(The sky and sea met, and like that island,  
Even if we're apart, we're blended gently with the same colors.  
Hey, we have a close bond.

I knew what the matter was, I didn't know what the matter was.  
I'm halted, I'm moving forward, I'm backing off.  
When I fall down, I am lended a hand, and fall down again.  
Karan-koron, I open up again.  
Karan-koron, I fall down again.)

Kuma-chan thinks this is going to be a hit and I agree with him. I really like this song. I wanted to call it 'The Kagome Song' but Tohma smiled and told me 'Kizuna' sounded better. Noriko is looking at me again, and I realize I must have missed my cue. "Sorry Noriko, I forgot!"

She just sighs and indulges me. She once told me that I was like a spoiled child that she couldn't help but indulge. "Alright Ryu, just pick it up from your left back pocket."

I giggle a little and go back to singing.

"_Mizukara korogaru toki mo areba te wo karite korogaru toki mo aru.  
Karan koron mata hirogaru.  
Karan koron mata korogaru._

LaLaLa...  
Hora yori sou kizuna.

_(I knew what the matter was, I didn't know what the matter was.  
I'm halted, I'm moving forward, I'm backing off.  
When I fall down, I am lended a hand, and fall down again.  
Karan-koron, I open up again.  
Karan-koron, I fall down again_

La la la...  
Hey, we have a close bond.

_  
_Tohma's phone rang and we stopped again. This time I sighed. I was almost done with the song! I watched him speak into the receiver and put the phone away. "Alright, pick it up where you left off Ryuichi."

I nodded and looked to the back of my right knee where the rest of the song was.

"

"Ippo ippo tada mae e ippo ippo hohaba awase.  
Korobisou nara sou te wo tsukame Say Wo! Wo! Wo! Minna de utae.  
Ippo ippoi susume mae e ippo ippo hohaba awase.  
Korobisou nara sou kono te tsukame Say Wo! Wo! Minna de utae.

Ima nani shiteru ka na? Kimi mo mite iru ka na?  
Ame wa yami sora ni kakaru aachi niji de tsunagaru kimi to boku."

(A step, a step, I just move forward, a step, a step, our paces match.  
If it seems like you're going to fall, yes, grab my hand; Say wo! Wo! Wo! Everyone sing.  
A step, a step, I just move forward, a step, a step, our paces match.  
If it seems like you're going to fall asleep, yes, grab my hand; Say wo! Wo! Wo! Everyone sing.

I wonder what you're doing right now? I wonder if you're looking at this too?  
The rain has stopped, an arch hangs in the sky; you and I are connected by a rainbow.)

I smile as the music comes to an end. Tohma looks at me with the same expression he gives me whenever we have another hit on our hands.

What I wouldn't give for Kagome to be here with me.

XOX

I'm walking down the street with Kuma-chan on my head…what? He didn't want to walk!…when I stopped for a brief moment because déjà vu struck. I was hearing the same song that I heard the day I met Kagome coming out of a nearby store. Reminiscence got the best of me and I had to walk inside. Taking in the store, I couldn't help but notice it was set up the came as Kagome's gallery in New York. I looked at some of the paintings when I heard a gasp.

"Ryuichi?"

I know that voice. Oh please, don't let me be wrong. I turn around and gasp also. "Kagome?"

She is standing there, as beautiful as ever with tears in her clear blue eyes. Clear blue…? That must mean.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks quietly. Her voice has raised a notch. "Why didn't you tell me you were he?!"

I knew then what she was talking about and I felt instantly guilty. "What difference would it have made Kagome?"

"I wouldn't have told you how I felt." She said quietly. "God I feel like such a fool."

We were both silent for a moment before something struck me. How did she know that it was I before I even spoke? I asked her.

She just smiled bitterly. "I never forgot your footfalls. I never could."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Kagome." I said.

She sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. So, how have you been?"

"Good." I replied. "I just got out of the studio. I was recording the new single."

"That's wonderful." She smiled at me. "You know how much I love Nittle Grasper."

We chatted for a while before the clock told me I had to go. I smiled at her. "The new song will be out in two days, I want you to listen to it Kagome."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You know I will Ryuichi."

"No _really_ listen to it. I wrote it for you." I kissed her cheek and walked out, leaving a blushing Kagome behind me.

XOX

When I walked into her store a week later, she smiled at me. "I loved it."

I blushed. "I though you might. I wrote that while I was thinking of you."

She blushed and refused to meet my eyes.

"I thought about you a lot while you were away Kagome." I said, my feet were moving me closer to her. "About what you said to me when we first me. About how my voice kept you going, but you didn't even know my name."

I kept my eyes on hers as she backed up, away from my advance. "I had never felt more…_accomplished_…than when you said those words to me. I felt like nothing mattered anymore, because I had changed someone's life."

"That's really nice Ryuichi, but you're scaring me." She said as her back hit the wall.

I placed my hands on the wall either side of her and smiled. "You're scaring me too Kagome. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you again, that you're going to take off. Scared of the fact that I have never felt this way about anyone."

She refused to meet my eyes again so I touched her chin and made her look at me. "I love you Kagome, it took me a year to realize it, but I love you more than anything…more than the feeling I get when I sing, more than Kuma-chan, more than music."

I don't know why I did it, but I kissed her. Nothing had ever felt better than the feel of her lips on mine, or the taste of her. She smiled at me and I knew that I was never going to leave her side again.

As I held her there against the wall of her studio, making promises with my lips and hands, I could hear music playing softly in the background.

"_Ima nani shiteru ka na? Kimi mo mite iru ka na?  
Ame wa yami sora ni kakaru aachi niji de tsunagaru kimi to boku."_

_(I wonder what you're doing right now? I wonder if you're looking at this too?  
The rain has stopped, an arch hangs in the sky; you and I are connected by a rainbow.)_

_Owari x_

**It was a bit of a rocky start, but I'm quite happy with it, the ending in particular and I'm so pleased I managed to squeeze my fave song in there!**

**Much love always**

**Squishy xxx**


	23. Sasuke Uchiha

**Okay, because I've never done one, here is my first Kagome x Sasuke! I actually got this idea when I was watching video's by my fave YouTube guy; blondewolf2. His videos are fucking hilarious and Joey and his friend David (Sasuke and Naruto respectively) do some pretty funny things is costume! I guess it helps that they're both really hot…**

**Summary: Browsing video's online one night while trying to get idea's for her first convention, she stumbles across a hilarious remake of 'The Ring' by the user 'flameboy'. **

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to have any claim over Naruto, Inuyasha, Hellsing, Ruroni Kenshin, YouTube or the Tokyo International Anime Fair. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Warning: Sasuke is going to be utterly OOC. Seriously, he's hyper in Naruto proportions.**

_To: flameboy. Subject: I love you._

Yawning loudly and cracking her back, Kagome settled herself back down into her computer chair. Clicking a link for the next episode of 'Naoto' she grinned as the music filled her ears. Kagome Higurashi was eighteen years old and the biggest anime fan her friends and family had ever met. The walls of her room were decorated with wall scrolls, posters and pictures of her and a few of her friends. Her favourite show was the hit ninja cult, Naoto. (A/N: sarcastic applause for anyone who can tell me what _that_ is.) Naoto focused on the trials of teen ninja Naoto, his two best friends and team members Sora and Shizuna; and sensei Kaishi. Watching aptly as Naoto and Keito went face to face, Kagome sighed. Slowly, Kagome began to get a little bored with it and clicked on a link on the side titled 'Sora: The Ring'.

By the time the three minute video was over, Kagome was glad that she had the house to herself because her laughter would have surely woken all. She left a nice review for the video. "I wonder." She said to herself, clicking on the highlighted user name. "If all of your videos are as funny as this one flameboy."

The video began rolling as Kagome settled herself in. A blond haired boy was sitting in what appeared to be a shopping cart being pushed by flameboy. "Hey I'm Naruto AKA Naoto and you all probably know Sasuke by now." Flameboy grinned widely and waved. "Quite obviously he's Sora."

"Well duh Naoto." Sasuke replied.

"Anyways, we're here at the American supermarket." 'Naoto' grinned. "Quite obviously to raise hell."

The video followed the two of them through the supermarket as they embarrassed themselves and others, did a little shopping and were almost thrown out by the guards.

"Look at you Naoto, you're so drunk!" Sasuke laughed as he pointed the camera on Naruto who was downing a bottle of Dr. Pepper at an alarming speed.

Naruto merely grinned around the bottle. "Yeah but I can't get enough of this stuff!" He took the camera from Sasuke laughing. "Just like you can't get enough of Lays!"

Popping a chip in his mouth Sasuke moaned. "So good!"

The pair laughed and the screen went blank. Kagome merely sat there laughing. She back clicked and began to watch all of his videos.

It was 2AM

XOX

4AM…

There was a very large bottle of aloe water and a half empty bag of rice crackers on the desk, a half empty box of strawberry Pocky on the floor beside the chair and a hysterically laughing Kagome in said chair. Calming herself slightly, she pulled up the box that allowed her to contact 'flameboy'.

_To: flameboy_

_Subject: Hilarity_

_Dear 'Sora'_

_I have come to the conclusion that you are completely and utterly insane, therefore, I have decided to contact you! Your video's left me in nothing less than a laughing mess in my room. Had my family been home, they would have murdered me for waking them up. I hope this finds you well, and you find the time to mail me back._

_All the crazy in the world, mistymaiden_

Yawning loudly, Kagome began to shut down her computer. As it shut down, she walked to her closet and pulled out her costume for the Tokyo International Anime Fair. Smiling as she run her fingers over electric blue fabric, she giggled. "Hopefully I'll find my Sora there!"

XOX

Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke's older brother Itachi all sat in Sasuke's room practicing their skit for the Tokyo Anime Fair. Dressed in a deep red shirt and pants ala Sora, an electric blue jumpsuit as Naoto and a red cloak with black moons like Itsumo; Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi were laughing extremely hard. (A/N: Oh yeah, Itachi's OOC in Naruto proportions too. And I have no talent when it comes to clothing!)

"Idiotic little brother, did you honestly think I'd never find out?" 'Itsumo' said scathingly.

"Leave him be Itsumo, you've cause him enough pain already!" 'Naoto' replied with equal loathing.

'Sora' placed a hand on 'Naoto's' shoulder. "Let me take care of this Naoto." He turned to face his brother. "Itsumo I'm sorry I never told you, but I was scared."

'Itsumo's' glare intensified. "How could you do this to me Sora! You're my brother!"

'Naoto' placed a calming hand on 'Sora's' shoulder. "That's exactly it Itsumo, you're his brother! You should have known that this would happen!"

"He's right big brother, you should have known." 'Sora' said a little sadly.

"So that's it then huh?" 'Itsumo' asked finally. "After everything we've been through it's over?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Sora could say.

'Itsumo' opened his mouth before closing it again. "Where will the insest fans go now?"

"Well, there's always Haruki and Nanami..." 'Naoto' suggested.

'Sora snorted. "Everyone knows that even though they're cute, it would never happen. Face it Naoto, we're going to have to relent."

"Fine, fine!" 'Naoto' yelled, his arms flailing. "We'll let Itsumo into our bed! I swear the things I do for you Sora!"

'Sora' giggled a little girlishly and pecked Naoto on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Itachi collapsed in a fit of laughter. "Okay, without a doubt we're going to have the best skit there."

"Without a shadow of a doubt." Sasuke replied as he sat down at his computer chair. Pulling up his email account, he sighed dramatically and placed a hand to his head. "Alas, it is a foul thing being a YouTube celebrity!"

Naruto snickered. "How many today Sasuke? A hundred?"

Sasuke nodded and deleted all of the alerts. Pulling up his YouTube account, he began reading through them all with Naruto looking over his shoulder. "Wow that one wants to send you her panties!"

"Lemme see!" Itachi yelled, scrambling for the computer. "Damn, mail her back and tell her our address, I'll take the panties!"

"Pervert!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke began to reply to them all, when one stopped him. "Here Naruto look at this one."

_To: flameboy_

_Subject: Hilarity_

_Dear 'Sora'_

_I have come to the conclusion that you are completely and utterly insane, therefore, I have decided to contact you! Your video's left me in nothing less than a laughing mess in my room. Had my family been home, they would have murdered me for waking them up. Your video's reminded me of stuff that me and my friend's brother do when we go shopping. I hope this finds you well, and you find the time to mail me back._

_All the crazy in the world, mistymaiden_

"Dude, you have to reply to that one!" Naruto said. "She sound's real funny."

_To: mistymaiden_

_Subject: RE: Hilarity_

_Dear Misty,_

_Thank you for your note, and your conclusion is correct, I am completely and utterly crazy! I'm glad I could make you laugh, I make myself laugh most of the time too and my family. My brother is an artist, my parents closet chronics and I usually find most of my inspiration comes from them. Hopefully I'll see you at a con soon. Look for the crazed Sora riding on Itsumo's back!_

_Sasuke_

Clicking the send button, Sasuke smiled. "Hey Itachi, are you busy?"

Itachi, who was spinning a coin on the edge of Sasuke's desk looked up. "No why?"

"Because I have a great idea for a new video!" Sasuke replied.

XOX

"Shippo you're going to have to stand still if you don't want to get poked." Kagome said calmly.

The eight year old red head sighed and tried to stand still. "Sorry Kagome, I'm just so excited! I can't believe I get to go as Kenshin!"

Shippo stood on a stool in Kagome's room while she was putting the final touches on his costume. Shippo was Kagome's cousin, and at eight years old, he could quote half of the episodes on Ruroni Kenshin word for word, could speak enough English to find his way around the English speaking countries he went on vacation to and name every single Pokemon and its type. This of course, made Kagome wonder why the kid was failing half of his subjects at school. "I know you're excited Shippo, but there is still three weeks until the convention and unless you want to go dressed as a badly done Kenshin, you'll need to stand still."

Huffing, Shippo stood stock still. "Hey Kagome, I saw these totally awesome Naoto video's on YouTube like a week ago done by some kid called Naruto and his friend Sasuke. He's really funny!"

Kagome giggled as she began pinning the hem of the red hakamas. "I know, I've seen all of Sasuke's videos. Oh! That reminds me, I wonder if he's found the time to mail me back." Putting her pin cushion down, Kagome walked over to the computer and switched it on. While it was loading, she took the hakamas off of Shippo and set them on the bed. "Go and bug Sota while I stitch them up Shippo. I'll call you when I'm done so I can begin styling your wig."

Shippo nodded and raced out of the room.

Turning to her computer, Kagome pulled up her YouTube and gasped. It would seem that flameboy mailed her back!

_To: mistymaiden_

_Subject: RE: Hilarity_

_Dear Misty,_

_Thank you for your note, and your conclusion is correct, I am completely and utterly crazy! I'm glad I could make you laugh, I make myself laugh most of the time too and my family. My brother is an artist, my parents closet chronics and I usually find most of my inspiration comes from them. Hopefully I'll see you at a con soon. Look for the crazed Sora riding on Itsumo's back!_

_Sasuke_

Smiling, Kagome hit the reply button.

_To: flameboy_

_Subject: RE: Hilarity_

_Sasuke,_

_I'm going to be at Tokyo Anime Fair this year so hopefully I'll get to meet you there. Look for Naoto and chibi Kenshin, he's eight but is already a big fan of yours!_

_Kagome _

XOX

Carefully pinning the wig into place, Kagome smiled at a job well done. Sitting before her was a chibi Kenshin, in a high that had nothing to do with sugar. It was the high that Kagome associated with only one thing; convention day! She carefully touched up the make up that formed the trademark 'X' scar on Shippo's cheek and began pinning her long black hair into a bun on top of her head before putting on the carefully styled blond wig. As she pinned it in place, she smiled a Shippo. "Will you go and tell Auntie Akira to warm up the car, I just need to put my sandals on and we're good to go."

A feral cry was heard before Shippo darted from the room and down the stairs. Kagome smiled and grabbed her video camera before walking down the stairs.

Akira smiled at her daughter. "You look lovely as you do every year Kagome. Do you have everything?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep! Let's go."

Shippo bounced into the car. "I can't believe it! My first convention and I get to go with you Kagome and oh my gosh it's going to be awesome and do you think we'll get lots of nice things and oh my gosh do you think I'll get my picture taken with some of the other Kenshin characters and can I have ice cream and will there be people doing skits like I saw online and oh my gosh!"

"Kenshin, calm down! We're here and you're hyperventilating!" Kagome said. Before she could finish her sentence, Shippo had bust out of the car. "Hold it!"

Shippo looked at the hand so tightly clamped around his wrist with despair and let out a desperate whine.

"Say goodbye to Auntie Akira and let me put your pass on." Kagome said, giving her mother a nod.

Akira nodded back and looked sternly at her nephew. "You obey Kagome at all times; you don't run away from her for anything. If you need to use the bathroom, ask Kagome to get Kiba to take you."

Shippo nodded enthusiastically. "I will, I will! Can we go now?!"

"Of course, be good and have fun!" Akira said before giving her daughter some extra money. "Just in case."

Kagome thanked her mother before walking off towards a boy dressed traditional black clothing and a white wig. "Ah, Toshiro Hitsugaya, it would seem we meet again."

"Naoto Umehara, it would seem we would." Kiba said. "Ah! I see you bring your apprentice, young Kenshin Himura! Tell me young Kenshin, do you want to waste your life learning under this despicable shinobi, or would you prefer training under me, honorable Captain of the tenth division of Soul Society?"

A few people had gathered to watch the pair as they seemingly faced off.

Shippo looked a t little indecisive for a second. "On the one hand you are a captain and would ultimately bring my power to its fullest."

Kiba smirked.

"But on the other hand, Naoto gives me candy so I'm staying with him!"

"Ha!" Kagome yelled and pointed her finger at Kiba. "Once again you are thwarted in your plans to steal my apprentice! All that is left to do now is enter this convention." Picking up Shippo and throwing him on her back, she smiled at Kiba. "Come on Toshiro, if you beat me I'll buy you that Orihime figurine you've been lusting after."

XOX

Sasuke and Naruto laughed at the pair making their way to the entrance. Itachi grinned. "Well, I'd say this is going to be a wonderful year boys!"

The pair nodded enthusiastically as they made their way to the entrance as Sasuke clicked off his video camera. "That is definitely going on YouTube!"

As the threesome made their way into the convention, Sasuke whipped his video camera out and held it ready.

"Hey look Sora; it's the Naoto from before." Itachi said, pointing to the person trying to restrain chibi Kenshin. "Hot damn it's a chick!"

"What?" Naruto said, spinning his head to the person. "Hot damn, you're right!"

'Naoto's' jacket was undone, probably due to the heat of the place, and the black baby tee that was under it made it obvious of her gender. "I'm going over to say hi." Naruto said as he dashed off.

"Oh this is going to be good." Sasuke said as he whipped open his camera.

"Naoto!" Naruto yelled s he ran toward the girl.

She looked up and grinned as Shippo began to tug at her sleeve. "Kagome, its Naruto! The guy from YouTube!"

"I know Shippo I know." Kagome replied as she opened her arms to the boy. "Naoto! My long lost brother!"

Naruto grinned as the girl played along. He ran toward her, sending hem both hurtling to the ground on impact. "Naoto! My long lost sister! Where have you been all these years?"

"Oh you know, here and there." Kagome replied as she helped them both off the ground. "Have you met my apprentice, Kenshin?"

Naruto smiled at Shippo. "Ah, Kenshin! Such honor!"

Shippo pulled a marker from inside his haori and handed it, along with a piece of paper to Naruto. "Can you sign this please? I'm a real big fan of you videos!"

Signing the piece of paper, Naruto grinned wider. "Always a pleasure to meet a fan."

Shippo began dancing on the spot. "Kagome look it! I got Naruto's autograph!"

"Kagome, Kagome…why does that name sound familiar?" Naruto asked himself. Then it clicked. "Mistymaiden?"

Kagome blushed a little. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you Naruto. I love your videos."

"And I loved the note you sent to Sasuke." Naruto replied.

Kagome laughed. "I love his films! I was up till like four am watching them! I don't remember the last time I've laughed so hard."

"My little brother has that affect on people." Itachi said as he entered the group.

Kagome turned to him with a scowl on her face but laughter in her eyes. "Itsumo, of all the conventions in all the world why did you have to stroll into mine?"

Itachi laughed. "Because my dearest Naoto, you draw me like a moth to a flame."

Shippo jumped on front of her and held his cardboard reverse blade sword up in front of him. "Oh no you don't mister! No one touches my Naoto-sensei!"

Sasuke, face hidden by the camera, laughed. "You hear that Itsumo, it seems you have a rival for the female Naoto's heart!"

"Hey Naoto, we should get going if we want to hit the dealers room before all the good stuff is gone." Kiba said with a grin. "Besides, this is Kenshin's first con and we want to make the experience as memorable as possible."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "It was really nice meeting you all, hopefully I'll be seeing you all again soon."

XOX

Sasuke placed the thirtieth bag into his brother's car at the end of the day and sighed. "Today was definitely a good one. I wonder if tomorrow will be as good."

Itachi nodded. "Probably, tomorrow we present our skit. Hey where's Naruto?" he said, looking around.

"He's over there." Sasuke said, seeing his friend with the female Naoto from earlier. "Wanna go spy?"

Itachi simply gave his younger brother a grin and the two of them took off. They reached them as Naruto was giving her a hug.

"It was really nice to meet you Kagome, and you too Shippo." Naruto said as he released her. "Are you going to be here tomorrow too?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, definitely. Tomorrow is when all the skits are done and the voice panel is open, so we kinda have to come."

"Why? Are you doing a skit?" He asked as he hugged Shippo.

She shook her head. "No, but Kiba and I have a couple of friends coming in from Osaka that are."

Spotting Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto pressed a piece of paper into Kagome's hands. "Here's my phone number, call me sometime and we'll go do something. See ya Misty!"

"I'll give you a call in the week or something." Kagome replied "Bye Naruto!"

Naruto's grin was more than noticeable as he walked back to where Sasuke and Itachi where. "I really hope she calls, she fun to hang out with and she's a hottie!"

For some extremely unexplained reason, Sasuke felt as though a rock dropped in his stomach. The thought of Naruto spending time with the girl he had held a brief conversation with left a bad taste in his mouth.

XOX

Sitting in his room alone, Sasuke was once again, laughing. He had just finished watching Kagome's video's of the convention. He saw Naruto in a few of the clips from the last day, and a few of Itachi interacting with Naruto. Spying a link for a video titles 'Tale of Two Naoto's' in the related search box, Sasuke clicked on it. The video started and showed Naruto and Kagome wandering through the various booths together laughing. They stopped and looked back as Shippo ran towards them, yelling about something and waving a yellow stuffed lion in their faces. Kagome smiled and said something, but Sasuke couldn't hear because of the background noise. Kiba ran over with a worried look on his face and said something to Kagome. This was when the author of the video ran over to them.

"Hey, would you guys mind doing something for my video?" The director, now identified as a male, asked. "It's my first time here and I want it to be memorable."

Kagome grinned and pulled Naruto aside. Naruto walked back to the boy and Kagome walked off camera. Naruto's hands came up into a familiar sign and he yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Kagome popped up beside him and grinned as Naruto yelled again. "This isn't right! Why are you a girl?! I'm not a damn girl!"

Kagome simply smiled. "You are quite right dear Naoto for I am not a clone. I am your Evil Twin that sporadically pops right now to steal your friends, ruin your life and tap my fingers together diabolically while singing Barbie Girl! Mwahahaha!"

The boy behind the camera laughed heartily and Kagome spoke. "What's your name kid?"

"Uh, Hikaru." He replied.

Sasuke seethed silently as Naruto wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and they both grinned. "Welcome to Anime International Hikaru! We hope you had fun and don't forget to look out for us next year; we'll keep an eye out for you!"

The video stopped rolling and Sasuke sighed. It seemed that he had developed a small crush on the girl he had barely spoken to. The door to his room burst open and a highly frazzled Itachi came in. "What is it now Itachi?"

"Oh my god Sasuke you have to come out with me right now!" Itachi yelled. "Sasori just called and said that we're invited to an all night anime party his cousin is holding at his place!"

"Sweet deal." Sasuke replied, grabbing the phone. "I'll call Naruto."

"No need, Sasori called Deidara already, so knowing Dei, he'll take Naruto with him anyway." Itachi said, grabbing a few sour candies from the bag on Sasuke's desk. "I think we were going to watch Hellsing tonight."

Sasuke put some clothes into an overnight grinning. "Awesome, boy's night then!"

XOX

A bright yellow Ford KA pulled up to a small house blasting some variety of hyperactive pop music, and containing five very hyperactive young men all dressed up like ninja's. The music stopped and the five some hopped out of the car and began to walk up to the house. The eldest opened the door and was instantly accosted by more hyperactive pop music and four more hyperactive people (also dressed up) bounced around doing random hyperactive things.

Welcome to the Akasuna household, where hyperactivity (and random cosplay) is a regular occurrence.

"Deidara!"

_Glomp_

Ah yes, random glompings were custom here to.

The tall blond grinned and patted the head of the person that was sitting on his stomach. "Hey Kagome! Long time no see, un?"

The name had _somehow_ managed to draw the attention of both Naruto and Sasuke. The girl in question looked up. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto grinned as Kagome got up and hugged him. "I'm here with Deidara, he's my big brother."

Kagome's gaze swiveled and landed on Deidara. "Dei why didn't you tell me! You know I wanted to see him again!"

Deidara shrugged. "It didn't cross my mind, un. Anyway wasn't it Sasuke she was swooning over Sasori?"

The red head nodded while frowning. Poor thing was currently having his ass handed to him on Mortal Combat my his seven year old brother. "I'm pretty sure Dei. Damn it Shippo how do you do that!"

Shippo merely smiled serenely at his older brother. "It's called skill Sasori."

How no one noticed the speechless Sasuke and enraged Kagome was a mystery.

_Crash!_

"Damn you Sasori! I told you that in confidence you asshole!" Kagome yelled as she pounded on her cousin.

Oh…it would seem that Sasori _did_ notice.

XOX

Nursing his wounds an hour later, Sasori managed to keep some distance from his fuming cousin as she silently hexed his being. Sasori had to suppress a shiver as Kagome turned her sinister glare on him. She sighed and got up, walking into the kitchen. It was silent in the room until…

"Were you serious Sasori?"

Sasori looked over to Sasuke. "Serious about what?"

"About Kagome liking me." Sasuke said in an almost whisper.

The red head simply nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke was silent and Naruto was grinning rather foxily. "Because, Sasuke likes her! Ne, Sasuke, you like her don't you?"

A faint blush settled onto Sasuke's pale cheeks and he nodded weakly. "Quite a lot actually, and I don't know why. I barely know her."

All conversation halted s Kagome walked back into the room. A frosty look overcome her pretty face as she stared at Sasori. "I'm going to Ichiraku's to get supper. I will be taking your car. You would be wise to not try and stop me. Deidara, you are coming with me."

Deidara quickly got up and walked to her side. "I know what everyone eats and no, Naruto you can't have seven bowls, un."

The pair left and as they heard the car pull out of the driveway, the conversation picked up again.

"Tell me what you know about her Sasuke and I and Shippo can fill in any blanks." Sasori suggested.

Sasuke nodded and shifted in his seat. "I know she likes anime, and Naoto is her favourite."

"Continue." Sasori said.

Throwing his hands in the air, Sasuke sighed. "That's it! That's all I know about her! See why this is affecting me so badly?"

Rolling his eyes, Itachi flicked on the TV. "It shouldn't be that much of a problem Sasuke. The point of dating someone is to find out more about them."

Sasuke whined and looked at Sasori. "Please, help me!"

"Okay, but please don't ever whine like that again." Sasori responded. "First off, her favourite anime isn't Naoto."

"It's not?" Naruto asked. "I thought it was."

"No, her favourite anime is actually Hellsing; Naoto is a very close second." Sasori said. "Kagome is a very weird creature in everything she does. Very rarely does she watch anything shojo, she prefers gory or fighting anime. She also has this weird obsession with cooking, she's not very good at it, but she likes to do it. Her favourite bands are Miyavi, Gackt, Aqua Timez and Orange Range, but she's also partial to an American band called Rascal Flatts. I think her favourite song is 'What Hurts the Most'. Oh, and if ever you want to make her cry, get her to sit down and watch 'One Liter of Tears'." Sasori stopped while a maniacal grin crossed his face. "Actually, she left it here, so we can watch it tonight if you want to up your chances with her."

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically. "Anything else? Like, what flowers does she like, what's her favourite food, what's her favourite colour, who's her favourite anime character?"

"Tiger lilies, green tea anything, baby blue and Lina Inverse from Slayers." Shippo said from his position to the right of Naruto. "You should also know she hates hypocrites, thinks the guys on 'The Wallflower' are so girly it makes her want to puke, and hates people who make fun of her video's and/or her anime obsession."

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway halted all conversation once again. Kagome and Deidara came back into the house laden down with bags and talking animatedly.

"…are so wrong Dei!" Kagome said, laden down with bags as they walked into the living room. "Alucard would so kick Raito's ass!"

"Yes, in a physical fight." Deidara responded sarcastically. "But Raito has the Death Note, he could just put Alucard's name down in it."

"Deidara. You can't kill the undead." She said flatly.

"Agreed." Said Sasuke. "You're having a pointless argument Deidara, one that Kagome will surely win."

"Thank you Sasuke!" Kagome said, giving him a brilliant smile.

Sasuke grinned sheepishly. "No problem Kagome."

"Alright, let's eat!" Itachi said and he began pulling the take out boxes out of the plastic bags.

XOX A year later XOX

"That was great!" A bubbly girl dressed in a pink kimono and a blue wig ala Botan grinned. "Thank you Inuyasha for your wonderful rendition of 'Pain' by Three Days Grace! Next up on Anime Idol, we have Sora Urahara singing 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts!"

A year had passed and our favourite people once again found themselves at Tokyo Anime Fair. Little had changed between Sasuke and Kagome since their initial meeting. They hung out together all the time, usually accompanied by Naruto. Sadly, neither of them had admitted anything to the other, which is where Naruto's 'idiot proof' plan had come into action. He had (no so) subtly suggested that Sasuke sing Kagome's favourite song at the convention. After much convincing on Naruto's part, Sasuke had finally relented and signed his name down.

Sasuke stepped onto the stage and gulped as he spotted Kagome looking at him with shock. 'Botan' grinned at him. "Is there any particular reason you chose this song Sora?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, the girl I'm in love with loves this song, though I really can't fathom why because it sucks. So, this is for you Naoto…

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house.  
That don't bother me.  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me.  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok.  
But that's not what gets me…_

_What hurts the most,  
Was being so close.  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing  
What could have been.  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do."_

Sasuke smiled at Kagome as he sang, slowly regretting choosing this song when he saw tears in her eyes.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go.  
But I'm doin' It.  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.  
Still Harder.  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret.  
But I know if I could do it over.  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart.  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most.  
Is being so close.  
And having so much to say.  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing.  
What could have been.  
And not seeing that loving you.  
Is what I was trying to do." 

Kagome watched Sasuke sing and wondered why she never saw it before. The way that he looked at her, the way they interacted. Was she really that blind?

"What hurts the most.  
Is being so close.  
And having so much to say.  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing.  
What could have been.  
And not seeing that loving you,  
Is what I was trying to do.

(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do" 

The crowd went wild as the music stopped and 'Botan' popped up behind Sasuke, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Well, I still have to consult with the judges but I think we have our winner!"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to the side of the stage where Kagome was. "Kagome…"

Her entire being was trembling as she walked toward him. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes with tears in her own. "Are you really in love with me Sasuke?"

Suddenly feeling very shy and exposed, Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I really am Kagome."

Kagome broke eye contact her mouth forming an 'oh' as she nodded slowly. Her eyes locked onto his once again and she slowly took the little steps toward him. She gave him a gentle smile. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She said, shaking her head. "You really are clueless Sora."

Kagome grabbed the collar of his shirt, ignoring the catcalls as she planted a fierce kiss upon his lips. The noise seemed to stop, at least Sasuke couldn't hear it over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Slowly, his eyes closed as he placed a hand on her waist and kissed her back with as much vigour. Kagome moved her hand from his collar to the back of his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Slowly, they pulled away from each other, realization of what they had done and where they had done in came crashing over them and they both blushed.

"Holy…" 'Botan' said. Pumping a fist into the air, she yelled. "Who'd have thought that we'd get a little SoraNao action on this very stage!"

Sasuke took Kagome's hand in his and lead her from the stage. "Before we go face our friends I have one request."

"Anything." Kagome replied.

Sasuke smiled softly at her. "I know Naruto will have video taped that, so let's not put this on YouTube."

Kagome giggled. "Deal!"

_Owari x_

**Well, honestly, that last part I wrote while I was listening to Rascal Flatts, it just seemed to flow through me with the music. **

**Wahoo! Eighteen and a half pages, yay me!**

**Squish x**


	24. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Okay, I'm listening to my Norah Jones and this idea came. I was going to make it a KurKag but I remember someone out there requesting a Toshiro Hitsugaya x Kagome one-shot and here it is!**

**Summary: He had spent but a few months in the human world, and everyone decides to go see a local band. Poor Toshiro goes, expecting to have a bad time and ends up having the time of his life.**

**Pairing: Toshiro Hitsugaya x Kagome Higurashi**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Bleach and the song 'Turn Me On' belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Tite Kubo and Norah Jones respectively.**

_Turn Me On_

Toshiro was having a bad night. Ichigo, Chad and Renji had decided that since the girls were having a girl's night, that they would go to see a local band perform. He, unfortunately, was being dragged along. He sat down at their table with a scowl. "Why do I have to be here?"

"Because we said so." Renji replied. "We all needed a good night out and the band sounded good."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that they're a little jazzy, but the lead singer is gorgeous."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "It always comes down to girls with you doesn't it Kurosaki?"

The lights dimmed and a spotlight flicked on over the stage where the band was performing. "Alright, tonight for your listening pleasure, we have the Penguins." The owner said.

A woman came onto the stage. She was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a blue tee short. Her raven hair was twin braided and her bangs pushed to the side. She smiled softly at the audience and placed her hands delicately on the microphone stand. "Thank you all for coming to hear us play. I am Kagome and I will be the one delighting your senses tonight. I'd like to kick it off with a favourite of mine."

The black haired man at the piano began to play a soft tune and Kagome began to sing.

"_Like a flower, waiting to bloom._

_Like a light bulb in a dark room.  
I'm just sittin' here waiting for you,  
to come on home and turn me on."_

Toshiro watched as her eyes drifted shut and she swayed softly. Her hands caressed the microphone stand as she continued singing.

"_Like the desert waiting for the rain.  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring.  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you,  
to come on home and turn me on."_

Her voice became a little more powerful as she frowned. Opening her eyes, Toshiro could have sworn she was looking at him.

"_My poor heart.  
It's been so dark.  
Since you've been gone.  
After all you're the one who turns me off;  
you're the only one who can turn me back on."_

Scratch that, she was _definitely _looking at him. Her hips swayed a little more and Toshiro could feel his eyes take in her every move. The way her long fingers slid across the microphone was driving him crazy.

"_My Hi-fi is waiting for a new tune.  
My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes.  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you,  
to come on home and turn me on.  
Turn me on."_

Winking at the white haired boy with the stunning turquoise eyes, Kagome smiled as the song came to a close and the crowd began to applaud. "Thank you all so much! I'd like to give you all a treat tonight. This next number is called Shoot the Moon."

XOX

After the performance, Kagome thanked the audience and went backstage to the talent room to freshen up before the band went to the bar to celebrate. Changing into a cute denim skirt and a pink tank top, Kagome unbraided her hair and told the other band members where she would be. Heading straight to the bar, she sat down and ordered herself a glass of red wine.

"Excuse me."

Kagome turned around and saw a group of boys, none of which looked older than her own eighteen. She instantly smiled as she recognized the one from earlier. "Yes? Can I help you with something?"

Ichigo grinned at her. "I loved your performance. You really know how to command an audience."

Kagome smiled and offered him the seat beside her. "Thank you very much. I love to sing."

"You have a very powerful voice." Toshiro said quietly. "It's very beautiful."

"Thank you very much." Kagome replied. "Would you all like to join me for a drink while I wait for my band mates?"

The four obliged and began to talk animatedly about everything and nothing.

XOX

It was past one on the morning and the boys decided that they had best be on their way. Kagome snagged Toshiro's arm before her left.

He looked at her questioningly, silently asking for an answer.

She began to worry her bottom lip before smiling at him. "We're playing again next week. I'd love it if you could come and watch."

He blushed slightly and nodded. "I'd like that. Bye Kagome."

"Bye Toshiro." Kagome said as he left.

Walking to catch up with his friends, Toshiro couldn't help the smile that formed.

The night had definitely gone better than he expected.

_Owari x_

**Yeah, I know it's short but it's really hard to write a character that you don't know too well. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Squish x**


	25. Hinata Hyuuga

**Okay I got this idea after reading a fic with the same pairing. The story is called 'Every Waking Moment' and is written by Kagome Yuki Niwa, so if you like this one, go check it out!**

**Pairing: Hinata Hyuuga x Kagome Higurashi**

**Summary: It was raining, but wouldn't be all she remembered about that night…**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

**Additional notes: In case you couldn't tell from the pairing, this is a shojo-ai, so no likey, no ready. I've given you warning, so don't complain when you see two girls kissing. Also, this is my first shojo-ai story so please, please be gentle!**

_Toketsu_

Her breath came out in short bursts as the sky in front of her face becoming misty with the clash of hot breath and cold air. Legs pumping hard, she ran deeper into the copse. A single kunai whizzed past her shoulder, halting her movements. She turned, flinging one back at the attacker. Hearing a dull thud, she smiled to herself and began to run again. Sighing in relief, she knew that she was safe for the moment.

"Hey there's someone over here!"

She became instantly alert as she heard the voice, the male voice she deduced. Grabbing her last kunai from the pouch, she gave it a quick blessing before leaping into the trees. She watched the small group of people below, searching for her. Hmm…two boys, a girl and an older woman. 'They must be a cell.' She thought. 'Judging by their forehead protectors, Konoha ninja. Great, our villages were allies!' She jumped down from the branch and landed in front of them, taking note of their defensive position. "I mean no harm, our villages are allies."

The elder woman took one look at the snowflakes and tiny star carved into the girl's forehead protector and smiled. She gave a small nod. "I am Kurenai of Konohagakure, House of Sarutobi; it is an honor to meet you."

The girl gave a bow back, as was tradition between the highly respected ancient houses. "It is my pleasure to meet you too Kurenai. I am Kagome of Koorigakure, House of Toketsu."

"What are you doing so far from Koori Kagome?" Kurenai asked.

"My village is no more." Kagome said. "We came under attack from Sound and my cell lead as many of them as far away as we could. He saw the explosion that came a few days travel from here."

Kurenai gasped. "And what of your teammates?"

Kagome sat down on the ground, seeing as they were of no threat. "I parted ways with my teammates two days ago, not long after the explosion. We figured that the less Sound-nin in the world, the better."

Kurenai gave a small nod. "Would you like help to track your teammates?"

Kagome shook her head. "I sent out a tracker kit to locate them and come find me in a week regardless of the results."

"Do you have a place to go now, or would you like to come back to our village with us?"

Kagome merely shrugged. "Don't really care." She said. Her world went black and she collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

XOX

She woke up in a pale blue room in a bed with white sheets. Glancing around the room, she saw a boy sitting by her bedside with long brown hair tied back and piercing lavender eyes. Smiling softly at him, Kagome spoke. "Would you be as kind as to tell me where I am and who you are?" Her defenses never dropped and she silently assessed him. He had the physique of a shinobi, just like her.

"You are in one of the guest rooms in the main branch of the Hyuuga house. I am Neji, nephew of the head and member of the branch clan." He explained. "Hiashi-sama requested that I bring you to him when you woke."

Kagome nodded and pulled off the sheets. She picked up her forehead protector from the bedside and tied it around her left wrist; her only unknown weak point, before moving toward the door where Neji now stood. "Very well, let us be going shall we?"

Neji lead her down the hall to set of sliding shoji doors and opened then, giving a small bow to the occupants. "Hiashi-sama, your guest is awake."

"Bring her in." Hiashi said.

Neji walked Kagome into the room and gave her a small bow. "I will leave you here Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded and looked at Hiashi. "Thank you for allowing me to recover in your home Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi shook his head. "It is an honor to have the daughter of the Toketsu head in our home Toketsu-sama. Your father and I were friends, and I am very sorry for your loss."

"They protected our village until their dying breath." Kagome replied. "That is all that matters."

Hiashi indicated to a seat beside the low table he was drinking tea at. Pouring her a cup, he smiled. "Please take a seat honorable guest, I will send for my younger daughter Hanabi so that she may entertain you with her skills to lift your spirits."

Kagome took the tea with small thanks and sighed. "There is no need for that Hiashi-sama, my spirits will only be put at ease once my tracker kit returns with information of my teammates."

"Very well." He said, taking a sip of his drink. "Would you care to tell me what occurred the night of the disaster Toketsu-sama?"

"Please refrain from formalities Hiashi-sama and call me Kagome. You have, after all, seen me without my clothes." She said with a grin.

Hiashi gave a chuckle. "Yes, you were always quick to dispose of your clothing as a child. Preferring to run around in nothing with a wooden shuriken in your hands."

"How is the family doing?" Kagome asked. "I am afraid that I haven't seen you since Taila's passing."

"Yes that was tragic for all of us." Hiashi said, sadness taking over his eyes at the thought of his late wife. "But we have been getting on. My eldest, Hinata, has just been promoted to Chuunin, while my beloved Hanabi has been selected to graduate a year early."

Kagome nodded. "That is wonderful news. Where are your daughter's now? I doubt that they would even remember me."

"Hanabi is at the academy and Hinata is with her teammates handing in a mission report. It was her that found you." He said. "She brought you straight here."

She smiled slightly, hearing a light whining coming from a small distance away. "Excuse me please Hiashi-sama, it seems my tracker kit is back with his report." She walked out of the room and to the entrance of the estate. Smiling softly at the small orange kit, she nodded at the guards. "It is okay Haru, Tomei, he is with me."

"Yes Toketsu-sama." They replied in unison, knowing her from her visits in the past.

Kagome bent down and picked up the small kit. "Shippo, report."

"Inuyasha was found close to Koori, he was in real bad shape but I sent the word out to Youko to get him to one of the bordering villages so that a healer could tend to his wounds." Shippo said. "And I found Miroku in Suna; he is currently being healed there."

"Who found Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slowly walking back to the main house with Shippo trotting along beside her.

"Jak found Inuyasha and gave word to Bankotsu to tell me." Shippo explained. "Then I passed word onto Youko."

Kagome nodded. "And what of sensei?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but Naraku-sensei was slain." Shippo said sadly.

Her eyes fell. "Was he victorious?"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically. "There wasn't a Sound-nin close to him that wasn't annihilated."

"Wonderful then, he died a warrior." Kagome said happily. "You may go now Shippo; send word out to Inuyasha and Miroku that I am in Konoha."

With a poof the orange kit was gone.

XOX

Kagome spread some blankets out on the floor of her new apartment in the democrat tower and sighed. As soon as Tsunade heard that the village of Koori had fallen, she had offered the lone survivor of the Toketsu clan a place to stay and a position in the chuunin ranks. She was slowly working toward furnishing her house, not wanting to spend the money that her parents left her nor take the offer of assistance that Hiashi and the Hyuuga house had offered. "You were always too independent Kagome." He had said. Hearing a knock at the door, Kagome walked to the entrance and smiled at her visitor. "Afternoon Neji, what brings you here?"

"Hiashi-sama requested that I come over and see how you are doing." He replied. "Would you care to take a walk with me?"

Kagome nodded and reached into the bowl she kept her keys in by the door. "That would be acceptable. Tell me; is Hinata available this afternoon too? I would love to see her again."

"Of course Kagome-sama." Neji replied as he two began to walk away from her door and out of the tower.

"I have told you countless times Neji to just call me Kagome." She said swiftly.

Neji nodded and lead her to where Hinata was training with her teammates. He heard Kagome give a small gasp at seeing her and looked toward her. "Is something the matter Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, merely observing how beautiful she has gotten."

"Yes, Hinata-sama has grown into quite a beauty." Neji agreed.

Spotting them, Hinata stopped her vicious attack on Shino and walked over. "Good afternoon Neji, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Neji bowed to the Hyuuga heiress respectively and motioned to Kagome. "Kagome asked me to bring her to see you."

Hinata turned and grinned at the older woman. "Kagome, it has been a few years has it not? I am afraid that I never had a chance to speak with you seeing as you fell unconscious not long after we were reunited."

Kagome blushed and ran to embrace the young woman. "Yes, it has been too long Hinata. Would you are to catch up with me? Over lunch?"

Hinata turned to Kurenai to ask, but her sensei merely waved at her. "Go, have fun with your friend, I'm sure Shino will not mind continuing your spar at a later date."

Shino shook his head and turned to Kiba, a silent request easily picked up by the dog user.

XOX

Hinata grasped Kagome's hand as the two walked through the busy festive streets, laughing merrily. It had been three months since Kagome had come to Konoha and a month since she was inducted as a Konoha shinobi. Her team had since dispersed, Inuyasha moving to Mizu to start afresh and Miroku staying in Suna. He was completely devoted to the woman who healed him. Kagome however, was completely devoted to Hinata, and knew that the younger woman was devoted to her too. About a month ago, after a lot of coercing, Hinata had agreed to Kagome's request for a date. The pair had walked around the busy streets, stopping occasionally to buy small trinkets from local vendors. It had been a welcome break from missions and everything else. Kagome had known she was attracted to Hinata since they were children, times when Kagome preferred the young girls stuttering company above everyone else's. Hinata was a little surprised at herself when she turned down a invitation to dinner with Naruto in favour of training with Kagome, but had slowly accepted the fact that she found the Toketsu heiress' company appealing. Slowly, the small flirts began to go both ways; soft touches of hands and the brushing of feet under tables became a regular occurrence. Soft kisses were placed on two sets of pale cheeks, rosy lips.

"Kagome, look. The fireworks are starting." Hinata said, tugging on Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked up to the sky, watching as the bursts of colour invaded the dark sky. Her hands pulled Hinata closer, taking her to her side as they watched the array of colour light up the sky, their eyes. Looking into opalesque eyes, Kagome smiled. "You look beautiful tonight Hinata."

Hinata blushed and smiled back at Kagome. "You look beautiful too." Hinata hugged Kagome closer, reaching up to plant a soft kiss on Kagome's lips, blissfully sighing as it was returned. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Hinata." Kagome replied, running a hand across Hinata's cheek. "You've brightened my life in more ways than you know."

Snuggling into her girlfriend's shirt, Hinata sighed.

_Owari x_

**You know the drill; I hope you all liked this as it took me months to complete. **

**Squish x**


	26. Boba Fett

**Long time loyal readers, long time. I have been very busy as of late and deep into yaoi writing when I do, but the idea was too good I couldn't not write it. This story is inspired by my new favourite fandom; Star Wars, and more specifically, my new favourite character: Boba Fett. I have no interest in CGI Clone Wars, so there will be none of that. I am not a fan on Phantom Menace either so...**

**If you are unfamiliar with Star Wars, you might not enjoy this story too much. If you know enough to know who Boba is and what Jabba's Palace looks like, then sit back, relax and allow me to transport you to a galaxy far, far away...**

**Summary: **Boba Fett had never been one to do something for someone else without payment. Then why, he wondered was he risking his life, and alliance with Jabba, to free this woman?

**Set the year between his capture of Han in carbonite and the beginning of Jedi.**

**Pairing: **Kagome x Boba

_**More Than a Bounty**_

The music was lively as Kagome stretched, limited by the chain around her neck. She had been a slave of Jabba the Hutt since her father traded her to pay off his gambling debts three years ago. There was a tug on her chain and she grimaced, rising from her spot to drape herself at the gastropods side. She had learned in her time there that to not fall victim to the Rancor, she needed to be as compliant as possible and please her masters every whim and desire. Needless to say she dreamed of the day that she could be free and return to her home planet of Bellassa, but as the years passed that hope seemed evermore fleeting.

Jabba pet her head gently, and she forced a smile at him. Today was an important day for him and Kagome knew it. Today was the day that a bounty hunter would be bringing Jabba Han Solo as promised. "Today my pet. Today we will get our Solo." He said to her in Huttese.

"Yes master." She replied. "Your wait is finally over."

He drew her us to him and ran his slimy tongue across the side of her face. She no longer cringed when he did this; she just did whatever it took to survive.

Bib Fortuna, Jabba's advisor, came rushing into the room with urgency. "Sir, Boba Fett has returned with Solo."

Jabba made a satisfied grunt and nodded his head. "Send him on in Bib; I want to see my prize."

Kagome gasped as a large brick of what appeared to be a brassy coloured metal was carried into the room and placed in front of them. She guessed that the man trapped inside was Captain Solo; she just had no idea that this was how he would be delivered.

"Boba Fett, you have pleased me once more." Jabba addressed the man who had accompanied Bib into the chamber. "You are welcome to stay and enjoy the celebration of my victory."

He was dressed in green armour, Mandalorian, and carried a laser gun in his hand. "Thank you Jabba."

"Kagome, you will dance for our guest." Jabba told her, loosening his grip on her chain.

She rose from her feet and swayed gracefully to the music, making her way to the bounty hunter. Raising her arms she spun and danced around the man, humming softly to herself until the song was over. Boba nodded at her in thanks, it was the end of the routine they had perfected over the years of visits from him.

XOX

The little human had always been Boba Fett's favourite at the palace.

He had been the one that Jabba had sent to collect her after her father traded her to relieve his debts. Personally, Boba thought that it was despicable of the man to sell his daughter off for his own life, but it wasn't his place to say. After all, Jabba had given him a decent sized payment and at the end of the day, that was all he really cared about.

That didn't mean he hadn't watched her every time he came to collect. Jabba would always invite him to stay in the room he had there, and would offer him up a woman for the night. He always chose Kagome. Not because he really wanted her, but he knew that if she was with him, she was not going to be forced to lie with Jabba and for some reason that eased his mind.

Boba always enjoyed when she danced for him, to watch the relief on her face when he arrived. He didn't care for her and he made it clear the first time he had requested to have her share his bed for the night that he was in no way going to be her saviour. She had nodded and simply thanked him for saving her from a night of horror. He had laughed a little, asked her what she meant. Kagome had explained that Jabba liked her body...a lot. Disgusted, Boba had silently decided that she was too good for that and made up his mind to take her whenever he came, and he had.

Three years of sporadic visits and one sided conversations had swayed him from his previous ideals and his thoughts of rescuing her had him questioning his sanity. After all, what could be gained from stealing her away from Jabba? She was a slave with no valuable assets and would be a burden to him...unless of course she could be trained as a bounty hunter and they could travel the galaxy together as a formidable duo. He shook his head; she was too innocent for the life he led.

As the night wound down, Jabba beckoned Boba to him and asked the same question he always did; "Who will warm your bed tonight bounty hunter?"

He gave the same answer as always. "Kagome."

Jabba handed off her chained leash to Boba Fett and wished them a good evening.

XOX

Kagome walked behind Boba with her eyes cast downward. She knew that until they reached his room, she had to maintain the dutiful slave appearance. Hearing the key turn in the lock, she cast her eyes upwards and followed him into the room.

Closing the door, Boba unpinned the shackle from her neck and placed it on the nearest table. "Sit yourself down Kagome."

She did as told, knowing that their conversation was over; she began to fill the silence with stories of what had happened since his last visit.

He listened intently, mulling things over in his head and wondering what it was that was driving him to free her. Something she said made up his mind for him.

"...was really rough with me. He thought it was a thrill to slice my face!" Kagome exclaimed with a huff. "Bib had to give me three cauterising stitches."

"Kagome." He said, shocking the human girl. "Wait here I will return soon."

Kagome nodded as he left the room in a hurry. She sat quietly on the bed, wondering what it was she had done wrong and hoping to god Jabba spared her life for whatever it was.

The door opened, revealing Bib on the other side. "You will follow me."

A lone tear slid down her cheek. 'This is it.' She thought to herself. 'I am going to die.'

The walk to the main chamber seemed to take forever, the walls darkening as the corridor got shorter. Upon entrance, she dropped to her knees in front of Jabba, bowing her head. "I apologize profusely for whatever it is I have done to displease you master. My only request is that you make this short and painless."

Jabba laughed at her. "Silly girl, you are not to die."

"I am not?" She replied, a slight hope in her eyes. "Then what have you summoned me for?"

"You are no longer of use to me human. You have been sold." He replied. "You will be leaving with your new master immediately." Jabba motioned her new master from the shadows. "He has payed a mighty amount for you, you will show him upmost respect."

Boba Fett stepped forward and motioned for her to follow him. "Goodbye Jabba. Your hospitality is immeasurable."

He led her to the Slave 1 before he turned to face her. "I do not know why I felt the need to purchase you, but I do know that you are too good for a life of slavery. You may leave if you chose but I would like to train you as a bounty hunter."

Kagome nodded. "I think I will choose the latter thank you."

"I thought you might." Boba replied. "I will take you to my base and we will begin immediately."

As he helped her into his ship, she grabbed his hand. "Thank you Boba Fett. I will be loyal to you."

He nodded and placed a hand on her face. "I do not wish you to be my slave, I wish for a partner."

XOX END XOX

**Short, sweet and implied. Boba doesn't strike me as a love confessional type of person.**

**Rox xx**


End file.
